


Bloody Cards Beneath Broken Mirrors

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Series: Bloody Cards (rewritten) [1]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Grimm Fairy Tales Comic Wonderland, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: I DID IT! Finally! I've rewritten, re-worked, re-plotted, re-panicked and reviewed this damn thing to the best of my abilities for months and months and months. Honestly I'm done staring at it. Bloody Cards is my baby and I wanted to show how much I love this story by giving it as much time and attention as I could. I've learned so much about writing, story weaving, character development and tension that I could probably teach a class on writing. That being said, this fic still has flaws. I'm only human, but I think now it reads like the story is in my head.To all of you who've waited so long for me to keep going with this fic and have supported me through the god awful things I wrote (and it was bad) I love you guys. I'm a better writer for all of this. So if you've read Bloody Cards before and are reading my rewrite, some things have changed (for the better I swear), but if you haven't, welcome to Wonderland.





	1. 5/6 Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT! Finally! I've rewritten, re-worked, re-plotted, re-panicked and reviewed this damn thing to the best of my abilities for months and months and months. Honestly I'm done staring at it. Bloody Cards is my baby and I wanted to show how much I love this story by giving it as much time and attention as I could. I've learned so much about writing, story weaving, character development and tension that I could probably teach a class on writing. That being said, this fic still has flaws. I'm only human, but I think now it reads like the story is in my head. 
> 
> To all of you who've waited so long for me to keep going with this fic and have supported me through the god awful things I wrote (and it was bad) I love you guys. I'm a better writer for all of this. So if you've read Bloody Cards before and are reading my rewrite, some things have changed (for the better I swear), but if you haven't, welcome to Wonderland.

Kaiba remained motionless like the black figure sitting in the dark at the far end of his boardroom. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and the air around him weighed down on his shoulders, but he wasn’t leaving. This was his building, his board room, HIS chair. He wasn’t fucking going anywhere. He glared at the dark outline of a man in a business suit while the headlights of a passing car flooded the room. The light swept through the room illuminating everything but the face of the bastard in his chair. Kaiba waited for their next move but none came. Taking the risk he weighed out in his head, he took a step forward.

The intruder didn’t move.

So Kaiba took another step.

He still didn’t move.

Kaiba scowled at the shadowy figure and stopped walking. The room may be dark but he could still see how unnatural the man leaned in the chair. His right arm laid limp across the arm of the chair while the other disappeared at his side. The shadowy figure’s head tilted forward making his face impossible to see. Kaiba pulled out his phone from his coat pocket and dialed the police. His eyes never left the intruder. It rang more than it should putting Kaiba in even more of a sour mood.

“110. Please state your emergency.”

“There is a dead body in my board room. I expect someone here within a half hour to get it,” before the operator could question him, Kaiba hung up the phone and placed it face down on the table.

He knew that they could track his phone call and figure out where he was. So his main concern rested on this person in his boardroom...in his chair. Another car drove by illuminating the room. Then disappeared before it touched the lifeless man in his chair. This should unnerve him, but instead he was furious. Earlier that day he’d gotten into an argument with one of his mediocre teachers. She demanded her time was more important than his. She insisted he go on a stupid field trip to a useless, dilapidated shack or she would fail him. It was the end of his junior year and the bitch decided to wait until the last week of school to pull this. Now he was stuck at Kaiba Corp, dealing with idiotic policemen, no sleep and no report work in his future. All because that cunt decided to make a point.

Kaiba jumped back when the shadowy figure slumped forward and landed on the table. If he had any doubts about the intruder’s state of life before, he was sure they were dead now. Releasing a shaky breath, Kaiba tried to calm himself enough to speak, “Lights on.”

The illuminated board room held no more comfort than it did when the lights were out. Not that Kaiba expected it to be any different. The shadowy figure turned out to be a man with dark brown hair, just like his. His build and height mirrored his own as well. Kaiba ran through a quick list of his employees that held that description. But without seeing his face, Kaiba couldn't be certain it was any of them. Against his better judgement, Kaiba pushed the man up to rest back into the chair. When he did so Kaiba regretted his decision. He took a step back, appalled at what he saw. He did not know this man. He did not work at Kaiba Corp., but that didn’t mean he wasn’t familiar. Tall, brown hair, blue eyes, in his late teens early twenties. This man was remarkably similar to himself. Staring into the dead eyes of the corpse,  Kaiba realized Mrs. Grosse wasn’t the only one trying to prove a point.

 

\------------

“Hey Joey! Last week of school. Feels good to almost be free, am I right?” Tristan rushed over from behind the counter of the game shop and slammed his hand between Joey's shoulder blades.

“Damn Tris...It felt good ‘til ya did that,” Joey rolled his shoulders in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain before waving at everyone, “Hey guys. Thanks again Gramps, for lettin' me stay here with you and Yuug. It’s just ‘til I graduate, ‘n I promise I'll pay ya rent...once I getta job.” Joey smiled at Solomon’s hearty laughter. 

“I already told you Joey, you don't need to do that. You can just help us around the shop,” turning to Yuugi, he smiled, “Alright Yuugi, you better tell your friends good bye. You have school tomorrow.”

“I can't wait!  End of our Junior year and we get to go on a spooky field trip to that haunted mansion on the outskirts of Domino. How totally cool is that?” Tea bounced full of enthusiasm. 

“You’re not scared?” Yuugi squinted at her in disbelief.

“No...well maybe a little,” Tea smiled back at him, bumping him with her hip, “But that's part of the fun, right?"

Ryou blinked in surprise, “You think it’s fun to be scared?”

“Of course, Ryou. Besides, if I get too scared I have Yuugi here to protect me, right Babe?” Tea mused before entangling her fingers with Yuugi’s. 

Joey shoved his hands into his jean pockets and listened to his friends laugh. He hated feeling awkward around Yuugi and Tea when they were lovey like this. In an attempt to hurry everyone along Joey nudged Ryou's side, “Yeah Ryou, quit bein' a scardy cat. But seriously guys, I'm tired and it’s been a long day that I can't wait to be over.”

“Sure thing man,” Tristan nodded a goodbye to everyone before leaving the shop with Ryou close behind him waving.

“Night, Joey,” Tea sang, pulling Joey into a hug, “I'll see you boys tomorrow.” Then, she turned to Yuugi and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Good Night Tea,” he smiled after her as she sashayed out of the shop.

Joey frowned watching the two interact. It was sweet, romantic and...for lack of a better word, off. “Very convincing,” Joey teased.

“What's very convincing?” Yuugi murmured and furrowed his brow when Joey pointed towards the door. 

“That. Come on Yuug...Even I can feel it's off and I'm oblivious to that kinda stuff.”

Yuug just rolled his eyes at him, locked the shop doors and headed towards the back. Joey took that to mean he was done with the subject and followed. Yuugi lead him to his room and then pointed inside of it, “You're gonna stay in here with me until Grandpa and I get your room cleaned out, okay?” 

Joey nodded and gave him a reassuring smile, “Sure thing."

Yuug smiled and nodded as well, "Well, let me get you some blankets and a pillow.”

Yuugi continued down the small hallway in search of pillows and blankets. So Joey took that opportunity to change. He entered the room and climbed out of his torn jeans and raggedy tee shirt. Pulling on a pair of duel monsters pajama bottoms that were two sizes too big, he felt much better. When Yuugi came back, Joey sat on the bed and just stared at him. Yuugi had grown so much in the last few years. After Atem left, Yuugi became determined to become stronger both mentally and physically. His short friend now stood almost as tall as him and matched him in strength.  Joey couldn't be more proud that he was the one who taught Yuugi how to fight and to stick up for himself. Somehow Yuugi still managed to hold on to his timid and gentle nature despite all that. If they ever ran into Atem again, Joey was sure he wouldn't recognize him, “Quit looking at me like that Joey...you’re creeping me out."

“Sorry Yuug, I was just thinkin'...it’s our senior year next year. You and Tea..."

“Yeah, I know...off. You already said that,” Yuugi interrupted and plopped on the bed next to Joey with a huff.

“So when are you gonna break up with her?”

“Never.” 

Joey just didn’t understand Yuugi’s logic, “But you don't love her.”

“I do love her. I'm just....She’s not THE one, but I do love her. It's complicated Joey.”

He could sympathize with that, he guessed, “Not the one huh? How are you so sure? Already met her?”

“Stop patronizing me, Joey.”

Joey’s scowl deepened realizing he wasn’t getting anywhere. Yuugi was so strong, so brave and so determined. It still amazed him to see how different Yuugi saw himself. Yuugi believed he needed Tea even though Tea and Joey knew that wasn’t true. Atem knew that too. Why the hell couldn't he get Yuug to see that? Sliding off of the bed, Joey toppled onto the floor. He snuggled into the blankets and watched Yuugi shut off the light. 

They laid in the darkness, until Yuugi finally broke the silence, “For years he was a part of me. He was always in my head, at my side.....When he left it was like...half of my soul left with him... I wonder if he felt like that too.”


	2. 5/7 Wednesday

Joey pulled at his eyelids in one final attempt to keep himself awake through role call.  When she called on the bastard and no one answered, he couldn't help but feel elated. Yuugi didn't share his enthusiasm.

“Kaiba must be sick,” Yuugi whispered from behind him.

“His loss, what a terrible day to be sick,” Tea giggled.

“Alright class. We finished reading “Alice in Wonderland” last week. So today we are going to The Downerland Mansion on the outskirts of Domino City. Have any of you been to the mansion before?” the teacher looked around the room to see no hands up, “Oh good, it’s an interesting experience. The mansion was brought over by a wealthy man from London in 1878 in pieces by ship. He set it up on the outskirts of Domino city after his daughter disappeared from their mirrored ballroom. 20 years later she reappeared and murdered everyone in the mansion. The daughter, Elica, later claimed she heard voices and saw a mysterious cat everywhere she went. The cat still frequents the mansion to this day. So... Are you all ready to go to the Haunted Downerland Mansion?”

Yuugi and Tristan pulled Joey up to his feet. The rest of the class left while he was still there half asleep at his desk. Joey rubbed the back of his neck and gave them a sheepish grin, "Sorry guys."

“Mrs. Grosse,” principle Morin greeted with Seto Kaiba standing at his side, “Mr. Kaiba is here for your field trip. Apparently it’s a life or death situation for him to be here.”

Joey detected a large amount of sarcasm from the normally straightforward man. Now fully invested into knowing what was going on, Joey managed to poke his head out of the crowd. Seto Kaiba stood tall and arrogant as usual. But the dark circles under his eyes and the scowl to end all scowls on his lips made Joey concerned. Not for the rich bastard of course, for Mokuba.

“Yes this field trip is a large part of the class grade,” she stated before giving Kaiba a sharp glare, “I'm happy you could take time out of your busy schedule to be here.”

Joey waited for head to roll, but Kaiba just shrugged his shoulders. The more he watched Kaiba's interaction with the teachers the more freaked out Joey was. Something happened.

“Join the class Mr. Kaiba,” Principle Morin ushered Kaiba forward to join the class.

Joey’s jaw had to be dragging the floor when Kaiba did join the class without a single snide remark. “Something's up,” Yuugi whispered to Joey.

“Yeah I see that,” Joey backed to the edge of the class, Yuugi close behind him.

The last time someone, one of the teachers, pushed Kaiba like that, he turned and decked him. For him to not even have a defiant look on his face fucking scared Joey. The stress must finally be getting to him. Great. Now instead of having to worry about Kaiba running his mouth, he had to worry about being stabbed in the back. Then again...he could actually have a good reason for being a dick. Had something happened to Mokuba?

“Okay, follow me class,” Mrs. Grosse continued to lead everyone down the hall, allowing them to sneak over to Kaiba.

“Hey Kaiba. Is everything okay?” Yuugi whispered.

Kaiba didn't answer or even turn around to look at Yuugi.

Joey shoved his hands in his pockets, letting curiosity override his better judgement, “Is Mokuba okay? He sick or somethin'?”

He just couldn't stop himself. He worried about the kid. Kaiba might be a complete ass but Mokuba was a good kid. Joey swallowed the lump in his throat when Kaiba turned around to look him straight in the eyes. He must be checking to see if the question was out of curiosity or concern, “Mokuba is fine. Don’t you have someone else to bark at?”

Joey growled, balling his hands into fists getting ready to start a fight. That's the last time he worried about anything that has to do with that family.  “Let it go Joey. It's not worth it,” Tristan whispered, pulled on Joey’s uniform sleeve.

He yanked his sleeve out of Tristan’s hand and straightened his coat. Just a few more hours and a crazy field trip, and he'd be Scott free of Kaiba's bull shit. Tristan insisted he sit with him, behind Yuugi and Tea. The whole ride they were in a constant state of disapproval by Mrs. Grosse. If she didn’t want them to throw things at Kaiba’s head; she should've said that from the beginning of the trip.  All in all, it was a good bus ride and Joey had forgotten all about Kaiba being a dick.

“Class, we’re here. Make sure you stay together throughout the entire tour. DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING! Alright, now let's go have fun.”

Joey and Ryou were the last to exit the bus and stand around on the steps of the spooky mansion. Staring up at the shaded stone walls, Joey whistled. The place not only looked old and creepy but felt old and creepy. The warmth from the May sun disappeared behind the bone chilling presence of the mansion. Just like she'd said before they left the school, different colored cement and brick stood out in jagged lines from putting the mansion back together from it's journey over seas. Why would someone go through that much trouble? Some people had way more money than sense.

“Hey Ryou, is your creepy senses going off? That’s your thing right? Detecting creepy shit.”

Ryou glared back at him, his cheeks tinged red, but he didn’t argue. Joey took that as a yes.

The large doors opened, pulling his attention to them and the young woman dressed in clothing from 1920's European era walked out. Her hair looked weird, waved and pinned up much like the women he’d seen in the history book. “Welcome, guys and dolls! My name is Minna, I will be your tour guide today, but enough of the feathers. Come inside so we can begin.”

She waved for everyone to join her inside of the mansion. Joey and Ryou continued to follow the class inside of the foreboding black abyss of a doorway. Examining the haunting statues glaring down at them, the class entered  the mansion. Joey didn't realize Kaiba had stopped and ran straight into his back.

“Watch where you’re going Wheeler!” Kaiba snapped, whirling around.

“Watch where I'm going?! You were the one who just stopped!”

Before Kaiba could get another remark in Mrs. Grosse yelled at them from the doorway, “Both of you boys in here now!”

They exchanged one final glare. Joey stomped inside of the mansion, Kaiba close behind. As soon as they stepped inside, the temperature in the massive great room dropped at least 20 degrees. Joey wrapped his arms around himself and frowned at his visible breath in the air. He waited for Kaiba to make a comment about him breaking something, but no comment came. The tour guide checked the thermostat, hummed and then smiled at the class, “Huh...well don’t that just give you the heeby-jeebys. Anyway, this mansion was owned by Dr. John Downerland. He was well known and sittin’ pretty in London before his little girl disappeared. He was a real rummy too. Back then this was a ritzy place before he tore it to pieces and moved it to Domino City in 1878...”

Minna continued on, walking backwards and pointing to random things while she talked. Joey couldn’t understand a fucking word she said, but at least they were leaving the great room. The instant they left, the temperature leveled out and the rest of the tour continued as normal. He refused to believe it had anything to do with ghosts and chalked it all up to old house shit. He hated lectures, especially when he couldn’t understand the lecture. It was like she was talking in a completely different language. All he heard was some chick went crazy. And something about “Wonderland” being an alternate dimension containing demons and other hellish creatures. To which one of his classmates put perfectly; “We are all mad here.”

In typical Joey Wheeler fashion, he did not waste a lovely field trip. He'd never seen more mirrors in the same building before. His favorite being the mirror above the bed in the master bedroom. Joey made sure to explain to Yuugi and Tea why it was there. They were both so embarrassed that they refused to make eye contact with each other or Joey for the rest of the tour. It wasn't until Minna led the class into the infamous ball room, that the hair on the back of Joey’s neck stood on end. The same cold presence from the great room crept up his spine. This time the feeling was terrifying.

“And this is the end of our tour, in the room it all started in,” Minna held her arms out and spun around, “Well go ahead. Explore! All us fire extinguishers will be here if you need us.”

The class disbursed into the room leaving Joey looking on unsure what to do. He watched Yuugi, Tristan and Ryou walk towards one of the mirrored walls that Tea stood in front of. She eyed herself in the mirror and pulled at her dress. Yuugi just smiled, telling her she was beautiful and to stop looking at herself like that. With a huff of laughter, Joey made his way over to a wall that had no one standing round it. Looking at himself in the mirror he noticed he looked like shit. Just as tired and miserable as always. Joey hoped one night of good sleep, the lack of worry about a roof over his head and a decent breakfast would help.

His ol’ man sent him over to stay with his mom after he moved to New York weeks ago. Like that was ever going to work. It lasted two days. Two fucking days. She insisted that he stole money from her and kicked him out after two days. Serenity stood on his mom’s front porch watching him with tear stained cheeks. While he climbed into the passenger side of Yuugi’s car. With a saddened sigh, Joey turned to watch his classmates laugh and parade around the room. All except Kaiba.

Kaiba stood near the doorway to the room, painfully uninterested and itching to leave. For a split second, Joey wondered if he could feel that... something... in there too. Then he laughed. Nah, it’s just Kaiba being Kaiba. He always had ‘better’ things to do.

“Hurry up Alice, we are going to be late.”

“Ryou? Who are you talking to?” Joey chuckled and turned around to where he had heard Ryou behind him, “Don’t tell Tristan you have a girlfriend.”

When he turned towards Ryou, he felt foolish. The only thing behind him was the mirror, but he could have sworn he heard Ryou's voice. One quick glance towards his friends proved it wasn't Ryou. Joey frowned at him laughing at some dumb joke Tristan told him. He shook his head and looked back at the mirror. Then he gasped and jumped back, “Fuck!”

“Mr. Wheeler! Language,” Mrs. Grosse shouted, but he was far too freaked out to give a shit what she wanted.

There Ryou stood with long white rabbit ears smiling from behind his reflection. The rabbit Ryou waved and motioned for him to follow him. So Joey did the only rational thing he could think of. He bolted towards Yuugi and Ryou.  Slipping a few times on the reflective floor, Joey grabbed their arms and pulled them after him, “Hey guys you need to see something. B R B Tea, Tris.”

Joey didn’t give Yuugi or Ryou much of a chance to protest.  He dragged them to the other end of the ball room where a strange door opened for them. “Do ya see him?” he whispered.

“S-see what Joey? Y-you're scaring me,” Ryou laid his hand on his arm where Joey had grabbed him.

But he was too busy focusing on where the 'rabbit Ryou' went to answer, and Yuugi remained silent. They walked through the door and into the main hall, also littered with mirrors. Joey growled in annoyance at having lost the rabbit when Yuugi grabbed his arm, shaking him, “Is that Ryou with rabbit ears in that mirror? Or am I going crazy?”

“Oh good ya see him too. Come on let's follow ’em,” Joey bolted after the reflection as it jumped from mirror to mirror.

Ryou huffed, running just behind Joey, “Didn't you guys read “Alice in Wonderland”? This is how she got there in the first place. Haven’t you heard the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat?' And if this crazy chick is real and Wonderland is real, we shouldn’t be following him.”

“Quit bein’ the voice o’ reason Ryou. I HAVE to follow ‘em. I can't explain it,” Joey called back from down the hall.

The rabbit Ryou lead them down hall after hall, through many twists and turns until he ran through a mirrored door. He yanked open the door and ran inside, only to see an empty mirrored ballroom. He walked inside with caution for once. That chill was still in the air.

“Oh no! Did we get left behind?” Yuugi rushed past him and searched for a second door in the ballroom, “Maybe...maybe this is a different ballroom.”

“We should try to go back to the class. There's nothing here,” Ryou suggested.

“Yeah good idea, but let's sit here and rest a minute, all that runnin's got me beat,” Joey huffed, crumbling onto the mirrored ballroom floor.

Ryou sat down in the middle of the ball room next to Joey, “Yeah, I'm exhausted all the sudden.”

Joey became overwhelmed with exhaustion, just like he always did at school in the middle of class. He tried his best to stay awake but nothing he tried helped. Ryou laid his head on Joey’s shoulder and yawned. He must have been sleepy as well, “Lay down Ryou.”

Joey laid down on the glass floor and watched Yuugi circle around them, trying to stay awake himself. Finally he joined them on the ground, “Okay, I guess we can rest a minute.”

Laying on the mirrored floor Joey stared up into the ceiling at their reflections. Ryou was asleep already and Yuugi wasn’t far behind. He thought for a brief moment about getting up and running out of the room. But he was asleep before he could follow his own advice.

\-------

Kaiba watched Joey grab Yuugi and Ryou, before running towards a door in the back of the ballroom. He wondered for a brief moment what the geek squad was up to now. Tea and Tristan's concerned expressions confirmed Kaiba's desire to stay out of it. A combination of taking Yuugi and Ryou meant they were up to something...extraordinary.  He had his own share of extraordinary events to deal with after this worthless excuse of an educational excursion.

Kaiba turned his attention to the tour guide when she addressed the class, “Aren’t these mirrors just the bee’s knees? If I could have your attention, I would like to have a few more volunteers to stay after for a little experiment. I already have three let's pick three more.” Kaiba surmised Yuugi, Joey and Ryou were the first three selected. “Well, that’s just Ducky! You three go through that doorway for me and the rest of you let's blow this joint.”

Just before he left the room, he had the nagging feeling he needed to see the room one final time. When he glanced up, he noticed the second door was gone. Instead he saw a reflection of himself standing in the doorway, “...This day just keeps getting longer...”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and left the ballroom.

 

\-------

Kaiba couldn't to get away from that damn school fast enough and almost ran when he got off of the bus. His limo was waiting for him right where and when he wanted it, as usual. Today he appreciated it, “Where to, Mr. Kaiba?”

“Home.”

Roland nodded his head and closed the limo door behind Kaiba. Not long after he started to relax, his phone rang. “Really?!” he dug the phone out of his pocket to see it was Mokuba calling, “Hello Moki. Yes, I'm fine. Everything is taken care of. I'm leaving school now. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't say you could go to a friends house on a school night. But since this happened I would actually prefer that you did. Do your homework and get to bed at a reasonable hour. I love you too Mokuba good bye.”

Hanging up the phone Kaiba looked at his watch. It was only 3:37, “Mr. Kaiba, we are here.”

He stepped out of the limo, turning to give more direction to Roland, “I'm turning this phone off. If there is an emergency you know where to find me.”

Roland nodded in understanding. Flashing him a sympathetic smile, he returned to the driver’s seat, "Yes sir."

Kaiba walked inside his empty home and headed straight for his bedroom. This day just needed to end. Once he had some sleep maybe he could piece it all together tomorrow. Locking his bedroom door behind him, Kaiba made his way to the bathroom, took a shower, and dressed for bed. Never once glancing into his bathroom mirror. If it weren't necessary for a quick check in the morning he'd have it taken out. Something about the cool, reflective glass bothered him. It seemed that every time he would look at himself for a long period of time his reflection would start to change. The more stress he was under the more elaborate the changes. Today and last night were extremely shitty, the last thing he needed was to see himself in the mirror.

Crossing the room, he sat on the edge of his luxurious king sized bed.  He stared at the prescription bottles and glass of water on the night stand. One bottle held an anti depressant, the other anti anxiety and the third a heavy sleeping pill. Kaiba couldn't remember a time when he wasn’t taking the medicine. His psychiatrist prescribed them not long after Mokuba and he moved into the mansion.

Kaiba took one of the bottles in hand. Deciding, after what he witnessed in his office last night, after he saw _him_ … he wasn't willing to see that again.


	3. 5/7 Un yadsendeW

Joey sighed; comfortable and content. A beautiful ocean breeze ruffled his hair and the bright sun wrapped him up in a warm blanket of light. The soothing symphony of ocean waves breaking on the beach kept him in a pure state of bliss... Until his consciousness finally caught up with him. Breeze, sunlight, waves?! Joey's honey eyes shot open and he bolted into an upright position. Blinking in astonishment, he stared dumbfounded at the picture perfect beach. The view reminded him of a postcard to one of those tropical getaways he'd always wanted to go on, “Wow...”

“Mmmmmm...”

Joey jumped, surprised by the voice of his shorter friend from beside him, “Yuug, wake up man you have to see...”

He fell silent when he turned to face where Yuugi had fallen asleep near him. Yuugi had cat like ears on the top of his head and a long black cat tail. Ryou matched the reflection they were chasing for the most part. His rabbit ears were shorter and a more brilliant white but essentially a mirror image. Yuugi and Ryou's new ears were strange, Joey had to admit, but their clothes took the cake. Ryou wore a fancy white vest with golden buttons and dark red pants. Yuugi wore a dark grey long sleeve shirt. Black bandages wrapped along his upper arms, his left knee and palms.

Joey’s mouth ran dry just thinking of what he might be. He closed his eyes and tilted his head down before counting to three in his head. He opened one eye, then the other; surprised and awed by what he saw. He didn't have strange ears or a weird tail. Instead he wore a sky blue suit and white linen shirt. Joey ran his fingers over the thin lapel and shirt collar. He could never afford something like this.

“Joey? Where are we?” Yuugi sat up taking a deep breath of salty air, “Tell me this is a dream...”

“Not seeming like it so far buddy,” Joey ran his sand covered fingers through his hair.

Ryou blinked, still resting on his elbow in the sand, “Yuugi! You have cat ears?!” 

“Cat ears?” Yuugi ran his fingers through his hair until he hit the foreign additions, “What the... Ryou...you look like...”

Reaching up to touch his rabbit ears that twitched under his fingers, Ryou sighed, “Just like the reflection in the mirror... Well, I guess the good thing is that we are all together and it’s beautiful on this beach. Bad thing is, the girl that went crazy, could've told the truth.”

Joey managed to stand up in the shifting sand to get a better look at what was behind them. The beach was so bright and warm, that the thick, dark forest looming behind them seemed out of place. Dusting the sand off of his nice new clothes, he walked towards the forest. But he didn't get far before Yuugi shouted after him, “Hey wait up! You don't know what’s in there or where we are. You can't go off by yourself!”

He thought about turning around and giving Yuugi the ‘I'll be fine speech’ but he never got that far. Yuugi just appeared in front of him in a puff of black smoke. He'd never admit to the small yelp he made when he fell back in surprise. So he might have yelled a little louder than he wanted, “How did you do that?!”

Yuugi stared at him before glancing down and examining his right hand. After a moment his hand disappeared. Joey held his breath, not believing what he was seeing. When Yuugi whispered something that Joey didn’t quite catch, he leaned forward, “What?”

“I'm the Cheshire cat, Joey. It makes sense. Ryou is the White rabbit, I'm the Cheshire cat and you...you are...”

"Don't say it," Joey warned picking himself up from the sand.

“Alice,” Ryou giggled from beside Joey.

"I'm not a girl. I can't be Alice. I'm...I dunno, but I can't be her.”

“You’re dressed like Alice would be, if Alice were a guy,” Ryou shrugged with a gleeful expression plastered to his face.

“Shut up Ryou and wipe that smug grin off your face,” pointing his finger at Ryou as he trudged through the sand, “Well the only way to go is into the forest and I'm hungry."

They trudged through the brush and trees for an hour before they finally reached a dirt pathway. He looked to his left and his right, but both ways felt like the wrong way to go, “Whatcha guys think, huh? Left or right?”

Ryou took the opportunity to latch himself to Joey’s arm. Why was he so skittish, “I don’t know, Joey...maybe we shouldn’t take the path at all.”

Yuugi stepped onto the path, glancing one way and then the other, “I think this is one of those times we just have to go with our gut.”

Joey grinned, feeling the need to go left, “Left it is.”

\-------

Left was a fucking bad idea. The further down the path they traveled; the darker, thicker and more foreboding the forest grew. Joey kept charging forward despite the awful feeling in the air. His gut still told him to go this way, so this was they way they were going. Ryou stopped and pulled on his arm, his ears twitching everywhere, “Shhh....what was that?” 

The forest was stone silent and Joey wondered if he heard anything or if it was his imagination.  Yuugi tiptoed closer to him, his cat ears twitching in different directions, “It sounds like a gear winding up...and I think I hear voices.”

Joey watched Yuugi turn towards the forest to the right of the path and take a step off. His eyes widened briefly before he latched onto Yuugi's shoulder, "What are you doing?"

“Are you crazy?! You have no idea who they are? They could be bad people,” Ryou frowned, stepping out from behind Joey, "And what about that mechanical noise?"

Yuugi smiled, sweet and surprisingly confident. Then he laid his hand on top Joey's, “Trust me Joey, I have a good feeling about this.”

The tough resolve within him faltered. 'Mechanical noise’ and ‘bad people’ didn’t give him a lot of confidence, though, “Alright, Yuug... but we check it out before we go talkin' ta people, alright?”

Yuugi nodded, still sporting a cheerful grin, “I can't explain it... I just know we need to go this way.”

Without a proper excuse to say 'fuck that', he followed close behind Yuugi into the forest. It wasn’t long before he heard the noise and voices for the first time. The familiar voice boomed through the trees. Familiar, but sporting a thick Arabic accent (like Malik and Ishizu), “Would you put that cursed thing down?”

“I have not seen a rattle like this in...centuries,” Another spoke.

Yuugi turned to Joey and Ryou, pausing in his steps into the forest. He could see the panic, excitement and disbelief written all over Yuugi’s face. They all recognized those voices but not as two separate people. Yuugi kept going, walking a little faster now and Joey did his best to keep up. The forest thinned to a small clearing where the voices originated. Just before he could reveal them to the men talking, Joey tackled him to the ground behind a downed tree.  
  
Ryou pushed Joey over and gasped softly at what he saw past the decaying tree trunk. Joey frowned and pushed himself up with Yuugi still under him. Peering over, they could see two copies of their friend Atem. One sat on a worn boulder with a similar complexion to Yuugi. The other paced in front with a sun kissed complexion, scowling into the forest with a hand resting on the quiver on his back, “I don't care if you just found the lost secret key to the greatest treasure in the world. That thing is going to get us killed.”

“We are under strict orders to find and capture the Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat. A little noise will bring them closer,” he mused and spun the rattle again.

Joey let Yuugi go but kept a hand on his shoulder to keep him from bolting. They sat there for a moment, trying to decide what to do. He knew Yuugi was going to go down there, but he couldn’t decide whether this was a dream or not. Should he bother stopping Yuugi? Would he if he wasn’t dreaming? Ryou seemed to have the same concerns and tugged at Yuugi’s shirt. Yuugi continued to ignore them.

“Or catch the attention of a wild bandersnatch or some venomous roses.”

“Ha, or that. What’s wrong with the Roses? I think they would be the perfect thing to loosen you up. You are far too overtaxed for the both of us,” the man on the boulder spun the rattle again.

“What's wrong with the Roses? You mean besides the fact that they eat people?”

“You’ve never complained before.”

Choosing Yuugi’s life over his happiness, Joey whispered to him, “You’re a Cheshire cat. That means they are looking for you, Yuug. We better get... Yuugi?” He looked down at where his hand was but Yuugi was gone.

Ryou looked all around them as well, “Where did he go? You were holding on to him."

"Yeah... I was," Joey held his breath and watched in terror as Yuugi appeared in a puff of black smoke in front of the two strangers.

Before he could jump up and run towards Yuugi, the copy with the accent gasped, “Yuugi? Is that really you?”

Both stared at Yuugi wide eyed and speechless. The way their mouths hung open and color drain from their faces, one would think they saw a ghost. The man on the boulder appeared more spooked of the two. Breaking eye contact, only for a brief moment, he glanced towards the other.  Yuugi shrugged his shoulders and tried to chuckle, but Joey could hear he was on the verge of tears. The sun kissed one walked up to Yuugi, wrapping his arms around him, “I thought I'd never see you again, partner.”

“Me too, Atem," Yuugi sobbed and returned the embrace, "Me too."

The copy's forlorn gaze didn’t last long. Grinning ear to ear, he watched Yuugi and Atem hug. Joey smiled too. His best freind finally got his wish, but that left Joey and Ryou in an awkward situation. Should he just run down there pull them both into a hug and ruin the moment? They were all friends and he missed Atem too, but something in him made him wait. This was Yuugi’s moment.

Out of the corner of his eye, Joey saw the other twin motion for them to come out from behind the fallen tree and join them. Why the hell not, right? It was just a dream; can’t die in a dream. Ryou followed close behind Joey, clinging to his coat and ears still twitching. When Joey stopped next to the boulder, the paler man bowed, “My name is Yami, this is Atem...but I'm sure you already knew that.”

Atem glared at Yami. Joey held in his laughter when Yami wound the rattle one final time, as if to say I told you so. Yuugi pulled away, wiping the tears from his face, “I don't understand... Did the door send you here?”

“Yes,” Atem smiled and helped wipe a tear from Yuugi’s face, “I woke up in a strange place in Wonderland and Yami found me.”

“So this is death?” Ryou tilted his head in confusion, "We are dead?"

“No. Just another world to live in,” Yami laid the rattle in his lap.

“Wait, I'm confused,” Joey scratched his head.

 Yuugi snickered, “Well that’s nothing new Joey,”

“Shut up, Yuug,” Joey mock glared before continuing his thought, “Why 're there two ‘o ya?”

Yami laughed while Atem readjusted the quiver on his back. The slight pink tinge of embarrassment dusted Atem’s cheeks, “There aren’t two of me. Yami and I are the Queen’s hunters.”

“Hunters? I don’t remember there being hunters in the ‘Alice in Wonderland’ story?” Ryou tilted his head, his white ears drooping.

“‘Alice in Wonderland’?” Atem crossed his arms over his chest, something in his voice made Joey wonder if he recognized the title.

“Yeah, the story about the little girl that fell into a rabbit hole. She met the Queen of Hearts and the Cheshire cat ‘n…” Joey tried to explain (it was probably better to let Yuugi handle it but fuck it) then it hit him, “Ha! Ya two ‘re Tweedledee and Tweedledum. This keeps gettin’ better and better.”

Ryou and Yuugi giggled at Yami’s glare, but Atem just looked plain confused, “I don’t understand what you mean?”

“Don’t worry about it, Atem,” Joey laughed until Yuugi began to recite.

“Tweedledum and Tweedledee

  Agreed to have a battle!

For Tweedledum said Tweedledee

  Had spoiled his nice new rattle.

Just then flew down a monstrous crow,

  As black as a tar-barrel!

Which frightened both the heroes so,

  They quite forgot their quarrel.” (1. Alice in wonderland by Lewis Carroll)

Joey stared at Yuugi's smile, alarmed, “Sorry...it just fit.”

“I can’t believe you remembered that poem, Yuugi,” Ryou gasped, “Very impressive.”

Ryou clapped but Joey was terrified. This was HIS dream. He knew for a fact he did NOT read that fucking book nor was he talented enough to come up with that many words that rhymed. To freaked out to speak, Joey jumped when Atem stepped over to him.

Smiling, Atem held out his hand in greeting, “I’ve missed you. It’s wonderful to see you again, Joey.”

Blinking a few times, Joey regained his composure. Ignoring Atem’s outstretched hand, Joey picked him up off the ground in a huge hug, “It’s good to have you back, Buddy.”

Yami cleared his throat, “I'm sorry for interrupting but we need to take them to the Queen.”

Joey set him back down and patted him hard on the shoulder. Wondering why Atem looked so surprised and flattered that Joey would want to hug him. This dream was fucking weird. “Agreed," Atem nodded, and took ahold of Yuugi's hand, "Come with us, Yuugi.”

Yami hopped off of the boulder, leaving the old rattle behind. “We’re on orders from the White Queen to capture or kill the Mad Hatter and The Cheshire cat. Their crimes against the White kingdom have made them our top priority. A new Cheshire Cat and White Rabbit will pique her interest, but you Joey. You are who she must see," then he walked out of the clearing as if he assumed the rest would follow him.

Joey shook his head watching Atem lead a starry eyed Yuugi after him. Ryou passed him, flashing a sly smile as he did so. The direction Atem and Yami lead them felt right, so Joey had no problem following after them. The foreboding feeling disappeared and the feeling of home and safety replaced it. Feelings Joey hadn’t possessed in so long he almost forgot they existed. The forest thinned, allowing the sun to shine through the treetops and light the path.

“We are almost to the White Castle,” Atem smiled and turned to Yuugi, “The White Queen is wonderful, but I should warn you. She's a little mad.”

Yami spun around and continued to walk backwards. “Ha! A little?” he smirked with a raised brow at them.

“Fine, she's completely mad. Everyone who has been here a long time is. They can’t help it. Take Yami for example,” Atem leaned closer to Yuugi, gesturing forward, “Yami’s been here longer than the White Queen.”

Yami grinned and that grin made the hair on the back of Joey's neck stand on end. But he wasn’t the only one who felt it; Yuugi stiffened as well. He turned back around to continue walking forward, speaking to them over his shoulder, “You don’t need to worry about me Yuugi, most of my madness is endearing.”

Atem smirked, eyeing Yami, “Anyway, she's kind and forgiving. It's nothing to worry about. Just an explanation for when she says or does something… odd.”

“She isn’t the one you should be warning them about, Atem,” Yami cautioned just before the castle slid into view, “They need to watch out for the Bloody Red King. The King of Hearts.”

“I think you have that wrong, Yami. You mean the Queen of Hearts,” Joey corrected.

Yami and Atem shook their heads. “Not in this world. There was a Queen of Hearts but the White King and Queen destroyed her. Now her brother holds the throne to the Kingdom of Hearts,” Yami explained.

Atem nodded, “I'll never forget it. The White King was to marry the Queen of Spades and the Red Queen's reign of terror had ended. It was all so promising...”

Joey shoved his hands into his pockets. Only half listening to Atem and Yami talk about a battle and the death of the Queen of Hearts. When the White castle came into view. All his attention moved from their strange story to the beautiful shimmery structure. The white stone castle stood tall but not nearly as high as some of the buildings in Domino City. It reminded him of a picture perfect fairy tale castle ripped out of some princess and dragon story book. Many different creatures walked around, either working at the castle or visiting it. All were humanoid with animal or plant like additions, ears, vine clothing, tails, etc. Joey couldn't help but stare at this new world unfolding around him. It was too much to take in at one time. How could this place be terrifying when it felt so inviting and beautiful? Nothing about it reminded him of a demonic dimension or battle like the one Yami and Atem talked about.

Yami and Atem stopped at the base of two small towers. Before Joey's eyes the towers transformed into large rock creatures that bowed their heads. “Merry UnWednesday, Master Yami and Master Atem. The queen will be happy you returned with the Cheshire cat,” one of the monsters bellowed, "and a new rabbit I see."

The other turned his attention to Joey, “Interesting. Has The Alice been chosen?”

“That is why were are here. Only the queen would be able to tell,” Atem let go of Yuugi; who smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Enter then. She is in the courtyard preparing for her dinner party with the King of Hearts,” The rock monster boomed and just as fast as they had changed, they transformed back into stone towers.

Joey kept his eyes on them while they walked by, just in case. After they entered the courtyard, Joey's mind ran a mile a minute. What did that thing mean ‘The Alice?’ What the hell was going on? He didn’t have much time to think when a group surrounding a beautiful young woman came into his view. She couldn’t have been any older than Joey himself. Her long brown hair and piercing blue eyes reminded him of someone but he couldn't think of who. The men and women definitely caught his attention though. Their bodies were carved into with the shapes and numbers of playing cards on their chests and backs. The women had spade's covering their breasts and a skirt shaped similarly. The men wore an identical skirt but nothing on the upper half of them. Armed with swords and other weapons, they appeared to be the Queen’s bodyguards.

“My Queen...Do you think it wise to have these parties with the Hatter still at large? Shouldn't you be more focused on his capture?” the man with a card number of 8 questioned her with a condescendingly passive sneer.

“I have Atem and Yami hunting him as we speak, my dear Card. I do not believe it is your place to question me, I will overlook it this once but do not try me again,” her voice was sweet considering it was laced with a violent threat, “My brother has been under a lot of stress as of late... Hmmmm... Make sure the dinner consists of his favorite candy. You know how much he loves taffy, right Eight? Make sure there is plenty of caramel and taffy for him to enjoy.”

The man wrote some more before sighing in frustration. The queen did not hesitate. Turning, she pulled a sword free from the scabbard around his waist and cut off his head with his own sword. Blood spurted onto her dress as the head fell from the force of the blow. The body crumpled to the ground, laying in a pool of blood in the bright green grass, “Shame really...I'm sure you have this covered, right Nine?”

The woman with a nine inscribed into her back and chest stepped over the bloody corpse. She then picked up the paper and pen, “Of course my Queen, taffy and caramel. Anything more that we can do for you?”

“No...I think that will be all for the dinner. Oh how messy...” the queen looked down at the blood on her dress and sighed as if it were a nuisance, “New clothes please.”

She then did something Joey wasn't prepared for. The deep blush on Yuugi's face indicated he wasn't prepared for it either. The queen nonchalantly unfastened her gown and threw the garment to the side. Moths flew over to her from random places through the garden. Swarming around her, the moths sewed her a new dress while she walked around the courtyard. She stooped next to another rose bush and smelled the colored faces and hair of women and flowers. Joey could only stare as the scene unfolded before them. There it was...the terrifying part he had been waiting for.

“You said a little crazy, not off with your head Queen of Hearts kind of crazy!” Joey whispered towards Atem or at least he thought he whispered.

The queen's attention snapped towards them. She smiled, straightening her back and gliding towards them, “Yami! Atem! You are back...and with guests I see.”

Joey watched in awe as Yami and Atem bowed, unfazed by the fact that the queen was still very much naked in front of them. Does she do this all the time? “Our apologies my queen. We could not locate the Hatter or the Cheshire cat. But when we found my friends...” Atem gestured towards Joey, Ryou and Yuugi, “We knew you would wish to see and speak with them right away.”

At this point the moths had fashioned some kind of covering over her, making it a little less awkward. Yuugi remained red as a tomato while Ryou avoided eye contact and hid behind Joey, “I see...a new Cheshire cat?...interesting.”

The Queen raised her graceful hands and lifted Yuugi’s chin to look into her eyes, “Such a gentleman...Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Joey knew Yuugi was too embarrassed to breathe let alone talk to her, so he had to help the poor guy out. But what could he do? “You're makin' us all uncomfortable,” Joey blinked wishing that was someone else talking.

The queen's eyes darkened and she released Yuugi's face. For a second there, Joey thought he was going to die, but Atem jumped between them. Holding his hands out pleading, he bowed, “My Queen, he meant no disrespect. They are new here....this is Joey, Joey Wheeler.”

The instant Atem said his name, she burst into laughter, “Joey Wheeler! The Joey Wheeler? Ha, indeed. Yes. I would expect nothing less from you, Wheeler.”

There it was again. This nagging feeling that he knew her or at least someone who looked like her...it couldn't be Kaiba could it? “Yeah that's me... How do you know me? Did Atem tell you about me?”

“Yes, some things,” she smiled, like a cat who just caught a mouse.

“Do you know why we are here then?” Ryou asked; his shoulders stiff and ears twitching.

“A White rabbit? How rare,” she walked towards him, now clad in half a royal gown of white, and touched his ears, “Ryou correct? You are here, I suspect, to 'fulfill the prophecy' or finish the game as I would put it.”

“Finish the game?” Yuugi's eyes lit up, but Joey scoffed, “What Joey? I love games.”

“What is it wit ya and playin’ games ya can die in? Why can’t we play checkers or go fish?” Joey threw his hands up, allowing them to fall to his sides, “Why ‘s it gotta be some great evil dat’s hellbent on destroying the world?” he didn’t care how dramatic he was being. It was true.

The queen laughed again, “I think you’ve all had quite the journey for one day it seems. Please come inside and I will have rooms made up for all of you.”

Joey was exhausted. Drained physically and emotionally. Which he found strange because this had to be a dream. The queen, now clothed, lead them inside the castle. Her cards in tow, until she ordered them to fix rooms for her guests. Joey couldn’t believe the intricate details in the things he was seeing. He just couldn’t make this shit up. The marble walls felt cool and smooth to the touch.  His dreams were never this vivid, this taxing, this...real. Stopping at the base of a large, grand staircase, Joey focused his attention on the queen. She seemed warm and kindhearted despite the dullness to her sapphire eyes. But her jaw line, her cheeks, her delicate skin...she was so familiar. Damn it! Who was she?

“Your rooms are ready, Atem will lead you to them? Yami, if you could stay with me I have more to discuss about the Hatter.”

Yami nodded and said a short goodbye to everyone. Lingering in his goodbye to Yuugi, Yami's eyes did more lingering than anything. Atem wasted no time in ushering them up a stone staircase and down a hall of doors. Pointing to a door to his right, Atem hummed, “This one is yours Ryou, the room across the hall is yours Joey. Yuugi, your room is across from mine and Yami's. If you need anything, please let me know.”

Joey watched Ryou disappear behind the door to his room before he went inside his own. The room was large and beautiful. The marble tile floor and the bed adorned with a white and black silk duvet screamed luxury. He wondered if Yuugi's room was the same. In his excitement, Joey decided it would be a great idea to run down the hall and burst into his room to ask. Turning around he gripped the door handle and began to fling it open when he heard voices just beyond it. Stopping himself from throwing the door open, Joey inched his head around to peek down the hall.

His eyes fell on Atem whispering to Yuugi, while he held him in a tight embrace, “Promise me you'll stay...”

“You know I can't promise that,” Yuugi sighed.

“Then I'll promise not to let you go this time.”

Joey hid behind the door, but didn’t shut it. His curiosity got the better of him this time; there was no way he could move. He waited until he heard their steps from them backing out of the hug, “I...I'm not even sure this is real... I'm not sure you're real.”

Atem didn’t answer at first, and he waited so long to respond Joey wasn't sure he would. Peeping out the side of the door, Joey frowned. Atem stared at Yuugi, playing with his hair and chewing his bottom lip. He didn’t see the difference in Yuugi like Joey was expecting. Maybe Atem always saw Yuugi like he was now. Atem smiled, his words soaked with sympathy, “There is nothing I can say or do that will prove to you this is real.”

“I know...”

“But...When you wake up and remember me. You'll tell Joey and your friends you had this crazy dream. Some of them will laugh but Joey and Ryou won’t. Then you will go to sleep tomorrow and I’ll have you back again, that will prove that I am real.”

Joey frowned. That was actually a good plan. The kind of good plan that usually happens when you're awake... and talking to someone else. Yep it’s time for bed. Closing the door and entering the room, Joey chewed his bottom lip. When he undressed from his blue suit and climbed into the silk pajamas laid out for him, he realized how real everything remained and wondered if this was reality. Snuggling into the large, luxurious bed, he feared what he would wake up to as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1. Alice In Wonderland by Lewis Carroll) The official poem from the book.


	4. 5/8 Thursday

Joey bolted awake with a gasp from the loud banging on the door, “Son of a bitch! What's goin' on?”

“No need to swear, Joseph,” Soloman grumbled, opening the door to Yuugi's room, “It's time for school. I know you had a late night last night but it’s time to get up.”

Joey waited for the old man shut the door before jumping to his feet, “Yuugi?! Are you awake?”

Yuugi groaned, still asleep and rolled over. How could he sleep through that banging? “Yuug! It’s time to get up we are late for school.”

“We don't have to go to school here...wait what?” Yuugi lifted his head and looked around his room with red, half lidded eyes, “What did you say Joey?”

At this point Joey was wide awake and laughing, “Come on Yuug. You’re a heavy sleeper.”

Yuugi yawned, his blond bangs cascading over his cheeks in strands of tangles. He sat up in his bed with a weak smile, “Okay, Joey... okay....”

While Joey and Yuugi got ready for school, he realized that Yuugi had not mentioned the dream. Trying to decide if he should be rejoicing or disappointed, he followed Yuugi out of the shop. The poor guy  was still exhausted. Squinting in the morning sun while they walked, he groaned at it. Joey smiled at him and shook his head trying his best not to laugh. Yuugi was a sleepy mess. They continued to make their way at a snail's pace down the street where they met up with their other friends.

“Wow, you two look like hell,” Tristan commented, falling in step beside Joey.

“Yeah... didn’t sleep well...” Yuugi hummed before his face contorted into a big yawn.

“Awww I'm sorry baby,” Tea sang, snuggled into Yuugi side. 

After having that dream, witnessing Yuugi and Tea's relationship felt downright fraudulent, “It's okay Babe. Joey, do you remember getting home last night?”

“What?” He muttered, scratching his head and trying to remember, “No Yuug...I don't remember at all.”

“Me neither,” Ryou hummed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “You don't mind if I sleep on you the rest of the way to school, do you Tristan?”

Tristan laughed and helped Ryou on to his back, “Nah, go to sleep. I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

“Hey no fair! Why does he get to sleep?” Joey whined.

“Cause he weighs half as much as you. Don't you start whining either Yuugi, you’re almost as heavy.”

“...I am not...” Yuugi muttered under his breath, causing Tea to giggle.

Tea straightened and her eyes lit up like they always did when she was gossiping. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad day, “Oh hey did you guys hear about Kaiba Corp last night on the news?” 

“Weren't you listenin’? We don't even know how we got home,” Joey snapped. Maybe it was from lack of sleep or maybe it was from the mention of Kaiba; who fucking knew at this point.

Tristen fiddled with the fabric of Ryou’s school jacket and leaned in to make sure everyone saw him, “Yeah I heard it, Tea. Some psycho broke into Kaiba Corp. and placed a dead guy in Kaiba's office.”

“WHAT?!” Yuugi and Joey shouted in unison, waking Ryou up.

“Huh, what happened?” Ryou mumbled before dosing back to sleep.

Glancing back at Ryou over his shoulder, Tristan returned his attention to Joey, “Yeah and what’s worse is supposedly the dead guy looked eerily similar to Kaiba himself. Almost as if the killer was trying to threaten him.”

“Wow...that would explain why Kaiba was acting so strange yesterday...” Yuugi whispered, exchanging a worried glance with Joey. Then, Yuugi frowned, “Please tell me Kaiba wasn't the one to find the guy.”

Tristan response seemed cold and unsympathetic, “Wish I could.” 

Joey felt bad, like really bad, “Damn that sucks. I mean, yeah Kaiba is a dick but no one should have to go through that.”

“Kaiba will be okay, he can handle a lot more than we give him credit for,” Yuugi stated before entering the school.

\---------

Joey didn't know what to think or what to do while he was at school. He found it impossible to pay attention to any of his classes. Constantly checking the clock to see when he could get out for lunch left him exhausted and irritable. Too much was happening; first this crazy real dream, then the thing with Kaiba. Not to mention the fact that he had no idea how he got home or what they did all day yesterday. No one moved faster than Joey when the lunch bell sounded.

“This is the longest day in the history of school days,” he complained, slamming his head on the lunch table with his friends.

“Oh Joey it’s not that bad. We had a field trip yesterday so you just feel like everything else is boring,” Tea tried to explain, like she did every school day that he complained; but today was different.

“So speaking of yesterday...or last night rather...I had a crazy dream,” Yuugi began.

Joey couldn't believe his ears, was Yuugi doing what Atem told him to do?

“Owh, I love hearing your dreams Baby, go on,” Tea inched to the edge of her seat giving Yuugi her undivided attention.

Joey tried not to show it, but Yuugi had his undivided attention too.

“Okay. Well, it started with waking up on this beach. I guess I was thinking of the stupid tour of the mansion ‘cause I was the Cheshire cat. Like from Alice in Wonderland.”

Yuugi didn't get much further because Ryou started choking, “Wooah man chew your food,” Tristan snickered, patting him on the back.

Joey noticed Yuugi picking at the buckles around his wrists, “Anyway we started walking...”

“We? Who's we?” Tea inquired.

“Joey, Ryou and me...” Yuugi made direct eye contact with him, and Joey could feel the tension in the air building.

The entire table was quiet but to Joey and Yuugi, it was the entire room. Joey couldn't take the silence anymore and did the only thing he could think of; make an ass of himself, “She looks like Kaiba.”

Ryou coughed again, “Who looks like Kaiba?” 

“The White Queen.”

Tristan and Tea laughed. 

Joey had to defend himself, naturally, “What? She does. You two haven't seen her so ya wouldn't know.”

“This is Yuugi's dream. Are you telling me you both had the same dream?” Tea laughed, as if the idea was unbelievable. He had to agree. It was.

“That's exactly what he’s saying, and yes I think you're right,” Yuugi smiled at Joey. He hadn’t seen that smile since before Atem left, or should he say, since that dream.

“So...it's real,” Ryou breathed.

“It looks that way… The only one who's excited about this is you, Yuug.”

Yuugi blushed and glared at him, “Quit being a jerk, Joey.”

“Sorry, Yuug,” Ha! No he wasn’t. Not even a little bit.

Tea may be chipper all the time, but she was devilishly brilliant when she wanted to be. Joey knew she'd catch on sooner or later, “Wait a second. You guys don’t think it’s a dream do you?...  What did you guys get into now?”

Yuugi straightened a little bit, frowning in thought as he explained, “I think we somehow found a way into another dimension while we slept."

“Yep... I tested it on the way to school, it’s when we sleep. I 'woke' up in the room just to fall back to sleep again when we got here,” Ryou added.

“We need to find out more information about it before we go into too much detail,” Yuugi said to Tea, who pouted at him.

Tea rested her head on her hands and elbows on the table. She glanced at Yuugi, Ryou and Joey with fire in her eyes and Joey knew they were done for, “So who is the White Queen Joey is talking about?”

“We don't know yet but she does look strikingly like Kaiba. Maybe she is a relation of some sort,” Ryou shrugged his shoulders.

“Maybe Kaiba is the King of Hearts,” Yuugi grinned with the same slyness Joey had given him earlier.

“You're not bein’ funny, Yuug.”

“That would be terrible for everyone, not just for Joey,” Ryou said, picking at his lunch.

Yuugi tilted his head in confusion, “How do you figure?”

“Cause that would mean that either Kaiba is crazy or he has an evil twin he doesn’t know about. Evil meaning worse than he is now.”

Everyone except Yuugi groaned.

“A worse Kaiba? I don't think that's possible,” Joey muttered, rubbing his face in his hands.

“Well I for one think Kaiba is a good friend and we shouldn't be talking about him like this.”  Yuugi made no sense sometimes. One minute he’s fighting with the guy tooth and nail, the next he’s defending him. 

Tristan patted Yuugi on the back to humor him, “Alright alright, it’s almost time for class anyway. We will just have to pick up this conversation when school's over.” 

Then the bell rang and the day continued to drag on into infinity.

\-------

“Mr. Wheeler.” 

The bell signaling the end of school just rang, he was almost home free... Joey turned around at the mention of his name, “Yes Mrs. Grosse? Can I help ya?”

“I need you to take this to Mr. Kaiba. It is his homework for the two days he's missed school.”

“Look Mrs. Grosse, I'd love ta ‘n all but Kaiba hates my guts. I'd rather not...”

Mrs. Grosse shoved a stack of papers into Joey's hands. “Give him the papers Mr. Wheeler. It's the least you can do for this class,” with that she walked away leaving a very disgruntled Joey in her wake.

Glaring at anything that moved and cursing Kaiba's name under his breath, Joey stormed out. He didn't bother acknowledging his friends when he heard Tristan call after him, “Hey Joey...where are you going?”

“I have to take some damn homework to fucking Kaiba's!” Joey snarled, stomping past his friends.

“I’ll see you at home then, Joey!” Yuugi called after him but he was too pissed to pay any attention.

How dare that bitch make him talk to fucking Kaiba! She knew damn well that they didn't get along. Why did Kaiba even have homework they had one more day of school? Why? Why? WHY? Joey made his way to Kaiba Corp, seeing as it was within walking distance and he didn't have a car. Money bags will just have to pick it up at his office. Thinking of Kaiba's office reminded him of what Tea said earlier that morning. Maybe he was being ‘insensitive’ as Tea put it...

“Oh shit...”  Joey slid to a halt when he saw at least four Police cars parked, lights flashing, in front of the Kaiba Corp. building. 

He couldn't help but wonder if anything else had happened. Slowly and as nonchalantly as possible, Joey made his way into the lobby of the building. The receptionist didn’t bother to lift her head but two of the officers looked in his direction. Two officers he knew. 

“Joey Wheeler?” one of the officers walked towards him with a sincere smile, “Can I help you kid?” 

“Heya Officer Brody. I'm actually here ta give Kaiba his homework from school.”

“Ahhh I see. Well the chief is speaking with him right now but-” the elevator doors opened right on cue, and out stepped a burly man with a thick mustache and Kaiba.

Joey scoffed and shook his head, “Speak a da devil.”

“What are you doing here, Wheeler?” Kaiba shot him a frigid glare, walking forward into the lobby.

“Do you know this young man, Dave?” The Chief gestured to Joey with curiosity.

“I sure do, he’s a good kid,” Officer Brody smacked Joey on the back startling him and making him crack a wide grin.

“Well then young man, I take it you know Mr. Kaiba.”

Joey nodded his head, “Yes Sir. We go to school together, and I know where this is goin’. Kaiba and I don't ‘get along’. We fight all the time, don't believe me? Call principle Morin. He’s a smug, rich, know-it-all bastard but he wouldn't do somethin’ like this. He works all hours of the day and night. I’m sure he’s clocked in somewhere showin’ that he was on the computer workin’. It'll prove he couldn't be where ever to have done anythin’. Knowin’ him he probably has a camera turned on in the computer to make sure no one else is usin' it.”

Everyone in the room was staring now. The police chief seemed at a loss for words and Officer Brody had a huge grin on his face. Kaiba's look of shock bothered Joey. Something in those cold sapphire eyes tried to tell him something. Something Joey couldn't handle at that moment, “So here's your homework, kick your ass next week, 'n bye.”

After handing Officer Brody the papers, he turned around and walked out of the building. Now he was more determined than ever to go to the shop, help out a little and then go to bed. This had been a weird day.

\-------

Kaiba gaped at Joey leaving through the lobby doors. It took the Chief’s gruff voice to pull him out of it, “I hate to admit it but...Is the kid right? Do you have a time sheet of when you work?”

He didn't respond at first, instead he pulled open the laptop he had in his hands. Opening his laptop security system, he pulled up the  detailed time sheet and surveillance of who logged in, “This should be more then enough proof that it wasn't me.”

He handed the laptop over to the officers, who began to document the times on the screen. The chief followed the officers towards the door; hovering over the laptop and muttering to the others under his breath. After a few moments, the chief returned to Kaiba and cleared his throat, “Well, looks like you do have a pretty solid alibi. You should thank that kid next time you are in school together. If it weren't for him you'd have spent a night or two in jail.”

Kaiba glared at the man. He knew all too well how close he was, but to be 'rescued' by the mutt wasn't exactly a dream come true. Now he owed the worthless mongrel. How was he going to get out of this mess? “I will,” Kaiba snapped, “Now if you'll excuse me I have a company to run.”

The police chief sighed, nodding his head, “Very well...We will keep in touch.”

Shortly after, all four cars drove away, lights off.  Kaiba rubbed the bridge of his nose, squinting at the day's schedule on his phone. Not that he could see a thing. If he didn't have a headache before this bull shit, it was a full blown migraine now. No amount of pain meds were going to make the rest of this day any easier.

“When is my meeting with the board of directors, Helena?”

The receptionist jumped. Unaware of someone walking up from behind her, “Now. Should I reschedule?”

“No. They can wait.”

She nodded. Boarding the elevator next to the CEO, her fingers flying on the tablet she held in her hand. When the elevator doors opened, Kaiba strode into the meeting as if nothing had happened, “My apologies Gentlemen. This incident has kept the police a little longer than I expected.”

“No worries Mr. Kaiba, the board expected the delay. Have the police caught the criminal yet?”

“No but they are hard at work figuring it out,” Kaiba did his best to sound sincere when he really felt like they hadn't a clue.

“The Board would like to suggest that you take a vacation Mr. Kaiba. We can run things while you are away. This is your senior year of High school correct? Take the time off to do that.”

He grit his teeth together but only a small downward shift in the corners of his mouth were noticeable, “I am fine. Thank you for the concern. Now to more important matters. Did the Health United deal go through?”

“With flying colors Sir. The virtual reality software will be sold to medical colleges around the world. The company made record profits off the deal.”

“Good, now let's see if we can pour that back into better products for our company. We are opening Kaiba Corp Children's Hospital in Domino City next month. Everything needs to be perfect. Is there anything else we need to discuss?” all remained silent, “Good, then gentlemen this meeting is over, have a good night.”

Seto waited until everyone left before gathering his things and heading towards the door. He looked back inside of the boardroom one more time before turning the lights out and shutting the door. After six hours more of working in his office, Kaiba collected his things. Passing by the boardroom door, Kaiba paused; debating whether to open it and check to make sure it was empty. Deciding he was too tired to give a shit who was in there, Kaiba continued walking to the elevator. 

The garage floor where he kept his car was pitch black. Up until now, Kaiba had never been afraid of the dark. Standing in the doorway to the dark garage from the brightly lit elevator, he was frozen. Unsure if the feeling stemmed from fear or caution. Maybe there wasn't a difference. It sickened him to be afraid of something so childish and he refused to let it control him. Stepping out of the elevator he switched on the garage lights.

Empty. Just like it should be.

 

\-------

“Moki, I'm home.”

“Big brother!” Mokuba ran into the foyer and wrapped his arms around his waist, “Are you okay? I saw the news.”

Kaiba stood in front of Mokuba, finally having the ability to breathe and relax, “Yes Mokuba I'm fine. Just had to talk to the police.”

“Can you stay up and play a game with me?” Mokuba glanced up, giving his brother an award winning pout that would sway the coldest heart.

“I want to Moki but I'm exhausted. I had a frivolous meeting with the board today, that I was late to because of Inspector Clouseau."

Mokuba giggled and shook his head, "That's what I get for trying to make you more cultured."

"So,” Kaiba smirked, tilting his head to the side, “I can have a raincheck?"

"Sure thing,” he ruffled Mokuba's hair, making the boy groan and push his hand away, "Go to bed. I know you’re tired.”

“You’re the best little brother in the world. I promise I’ll play a game with you tomorrow.”

"It's a deal! Night, night Seto.”

“Good night Mokuba.”

Kaiba watched his little brother skip into the living room to play a video game. He shook his head, before walking up the stairs to his bedroom. He took off his suit carefully and put on his night clothes before going into the bathroom to get a glass of water. A quick glance up into the bathroom mirror and a strange face flashed across the reflective glass. Startled, Kaiba dropped the cup in the sink and stepped back. The strange face disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared, replaced by his own frightened reflection.

“I need to go to bed...”

Pouring water into the glass, Kaiba walked back into his room. He tucked himself into bed and, having no trouble this time, fell asleep.


	5. 5/8 Un yadsruhT

Joey awoke to soft rapping at the door, “Thank ya gramps. That's a much better way to wake up.”

“Ha ha, it’s not grandpa, Joey. It’s me,” Yuugi stood in the doorway grinning ear to ear, “We’re back.”

Surveying the entire luxurious room, he had to admit Yuugi was right. They were back, which meant this was all real. As one final test of proof to himself, he patted around the covers to make sure they still felt real. Yuugi laughed and leaned on the door frame, “It's real, Joey.”

He tried to run his fingers through his mop of blond hair, but lost the will, “What’d I get us inta?”

“Trouble like usual,” Yuugi snickered and shook his head, “Anyway, the servants told me that breakfast is ready and the queen is waiting to speak with us. So, we should probably head down. Hurry up and get dressed Joey,” Yuugi flashed him a small smile before he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Fuck this is real,” Joey whispered to the empty room before hopping out of bed to find clothes.

He assumed that his pile of tossed clothes from the night before would still be on the floor and he’d just wear that, but nothing was there. The room looked just as untouched as the moment he stepped inside. Muttering under his breath about consistently weird shit happening to him more and more, he trudged over to the armoire. Opening it, he found many other light blue outfits. Some dresses others suits, shorts, pants, shirts, and other clothes made for an ‘Alice.’ The lavish clothes and room made him feel like he was a king. Despite the usual nagging feeling he had when faced with situations like this, Joey couldn't help but take advantage of a good thing. Rummaging through the armoire, he found a pair of fitted sky blue slacks and a button down collared shirt. He rolled up the sleeves and kept the top two buttons undone, no need to look too fancy. When Joey tried to find a mirror in the spacious room to check and make sure he looked okay, he found there weren't any.

“Wonderland without mirrors, that’s new,” he mumbled to himself before giving up and leaving the room.

It didn’t take long to find Yuugi. He stood in the hallway looking down towards Yami and Atem's room. Joey wasn’t sure if he looked lost in thought or disappointed. The best way to meddle is to ask, right? “What's up Yuug?”

“Hmm? Oh, I knocked on the door to wake them up but no one answered...I guess they’re already at breakfast,” Yuugi trailed off, plastering a fake smile on, “You look nice, Joey.”

He should have left the jacket. Even Yuugi noticed, “Thanks! Uhh… Ya look the same.”

“Yeah… Every time I tried to change into something else I got this panicked feeling. So I gave up and just slept in this,” Yuugi laughed looking down at himself, “It'll take me awhile to get used to this.”

“Don't ever get used to it, Yuugi. That would mean the madness has taken over you too,” Yami’s baritone voice mused from behind Joey, startling them both.

Yuugi’s whole face lit up, “Yami! I thought you were at breakfast?” 

“The queen asked that I escort you to breakfast. What about the white rabbit? Is he awake?” Yami glanced at Joey as if he were trying to include him for a split second before focusing entirely on Yuugi again. 

Joey didn’t take offence to it. If anything, he found the gesture oddly smooth. Like he’d done it too many times before. Yuugi shook his head, “No and I don’t feel comfortable waking him. I don’t know what would happen to him in our world.”

“I’ll have one of the cards send for him when he wakes. Follow me. I'm sure you are hungry, right Joey?”

Joey laughed, “Ya got me. I'm starvin’.”

“This way,” Yami smirked and lead them down the hall to the stone staircase. 

As they continued through the castle, Joey started to notice Yami sneaking strange looks towards Yuugi. Although he was too busy sightseeing to notice; Joey did. Something about it struck Joey as familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. Maybe a little bit like how Kaiba looked at him when he brought his homework. Kaiba. That’s enough thinking about that asshole.

On the main floor he focused on more of the people with numbers and spades carved into them. The scars looked deep and painful up close. It made Joey wonder if they just appeared that way or if someone... if someone actually carved them. 

“They're called Cards,” Yami gestured lazily toward them, “They are slaves and servants. The higher the number the higher their rank within themselves.” Then he directed his attention to the dining hall doors and pushed them open. 

The queen sat at the table muttering something to some of the Cards when they entered. She looked up and smiled, “Good morning Kitty and Sir Alice. Where is my beautiful White Rabbit?”

Yuugi laughed, “Ryou’s sleeping. I guess he's still awake in our world.”

She smirked at Joey’s tightened jaw and tapped her chin, “Hmmmm. Then it would be best not to wake him. Please eat with me.” 

The queen gestured towards the chairs to each side of her. Joey walked to the left side of the table while Yuugi and Yami went the other way. Yami pulled the chair closest to the queen out for Yuugi to sit down and then sat next to him. Joey sat across from them and tried not to show how awkward he felt next to her. The queen snapped her fingers and two cards came into the room carrying trays of… cakes? Joey paid attention to the numbers this time. They had low numbers. A three and a four placed trays of cakes shaped like breakfast food and tea cups in front of them. Then they bowed.

“Is there anything else we can get for you My Queen?”  asked the man with a four inscribed into his chest, standing just to the right of the queen.

“Oh Four! I don't think you could possibly please me more,” she grinned in bliss, “This palace has never seen a better cooks.”

The woman with a three on her back stood a little taller and beamed at Four and the queen, “You are too kind your highness.”

“Run along love birds. I expect an incredible feast for my brother this afternoon,” both cards bowed and left the room.

“When are you going to release them?” Yami asked before taking a bite of a teacup.

“I can’t release them. They are permanently cards now. The best I can do for them is keep them here where they are safe,” the queen eyed Yami making sure he was satisfied with her response before she continued, “And speaking of keeping people to make sure they are safe, I think that would be best for you, Cheshire kitten. Unless specifically asked by myself or my brother you are not to leave these walls.”

Yuugi stopped eating to look between Yami and the queen, “Why?”

“Cheshire cat’s have a tendency towards evil. If you have minimal exposure to Wonderland, you’ll have less chance of that evil insanity devouring you.”

“What? Come’on it’s Yuug! He wouldn’t hurt a fly,” Joey tried to sound offended, but it was pretty damn difficult since his mouth was full of food.

“Your friend is who he is destined to be. Just as you are. You are The Alice. Our champion, the one to defeat the Cheshire cat and release us from Wonderland. You are the only one that can get us out.”

Yuugi leaned forward, setting down the cup of tea in his hand, “You talked about that yesterday.” 

The queen took a breath as if to begin a long drawn out story, but something caught her eye at the dining hall doors, “Well good morning sleepy bunny. I'm glad you could join us. Please sit next to Sir Alice. This involves you too.”

Everyone turned to stare at Ryou while he did some kind of weird skittish bounce thing, over to the chair and sat next to Joey. Just like the day before, Ryou wore red and white, but this time he looked even more formal. He wore a white waistcoat as well as his other clothes. Ryou smiled and fiddled with the buttons on his coat before glancing up at Yuugi, “Sorry mates. I had a call from my father in London, so it took a while for me to do my homework.” 

“London, I did love seeing it when I was younger,” the queen mused, folding her hands under her chin and resting her elbows on the table, “It would be nice to see it again.” 

Three strode back into the dining hall carrying two more trays of cakes. She set a new one down before them and Joey licked his lips in anticipation. Yuugi shook his head, “You are a bottomless pit, Joey.”

While shoveling food in his mouth, he attempted some kind of defense for himself. Was that the best idea? No. No it wasn’t, “What? I'm hungry... and this cake is delicious.”

“Thank you, Sir Alice,” Three whispered in his ear and pulled away to leave the dining room.

Joey felt like his face was on fire and prayed no one noticed. He was more than thankful that The White Queen continued, “To answer your question kitty, defeating the Cheshire cat will give everyone the ability to leave Wonderland. Wonderland pulls people from different worlds and dimensions to feed of their sanity and life force.”

Ryou's eyes widened in surprise, “There are more worlds?” 

“Mhmm. Right now it’s focused on your world,” the queen lifted her teacup to her lips and took a sip, “At least that's where the Cheshire cat has focused Wonderland’s hunger.”

Yuugi no longer had an interest in food and it showed by his hand still holding a piece of cake not far from his mouth. “What is Wonderland exactly? A dimension or a living creature?”

“A fluid being beyond our comprehension. Wonderland is Life and Death. A world made up of angels and demons. The best way to explain is to experience.”

Yami crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged his shoulders, “Wonderland is a dream world. It creates what it want’s to be perceived as. Which is why it never rains in Wonderland. It wishes to be perceived as harmless.”

“Sounds like one of Kaiba's virtual reality games gone crazy,” Joey stated with a mouth full of cake.

Yuugi nodded, “Yeah Joey, it sounds like it.”

Joey glanced down at his food before looking back up at the queen. For some reason she was glaring at him. Her sapphire eyes darkened to black and her jaw taut into a deadly scowl. She looked exactly like someone kicked her dog. What did he say? “Do not mention that cold hearted, sadistic bastard's name in my presence, Alice. Ever again.” 

Joey was at a loss for words and that said something. Yeah Kaiba can be a bit much and it’s true that he was a cold hearted bastard, but the deep seeded hatred in her voice shook Joey's very soul. That went above and beyond what he felt Kaiba deserved. What had he done to piss her off? “Sorry...I didn't know ya knew ‘em.”

“I guess Yuugi's theory was wrong...” Ryou whispered for only Joey to hear while Yuugi mouthed an apology to him.

The queen carried on, a grin returning to her face as if nothing had happened. Just when things were normal...“Yes. Although the big difference between virtual reality is it is not reality. This world and your lives on Earth will spill together ensuring it’s stark existence.”

“Huh?”

“VR games are played at no expense to the player. Much like dreaming. In Wonderland many of the things that happen affect your mind or body depending on the case. Example being: If you get into a battle here you will be sore and feel pain where you were hurt in your world, although you will see nothing. It’s a really good way to think you are going mad and that means energy for Wonderland.”

Joey felt she had a point (crazy or not). Waking up everyday feeling like a truck hit him would really put a damper on going to school or functioning in general. What if he had his arm sliced off? Would he be able to use it in the real world or would he just have his arm hanging there? What would everyone else say when he just suddenly lost control of his arm? What would it be like if he was the only one seeing and feeling these things? Joey’s mind reeled with ‘what ifs’, but  luckily for him, Yuugi and Ryou were in this too. Joey stared down at his plate trying not to laugh at the thought of Yuugi and him high-fiving with limp arms. Tristan would die to see that.

“I would also watch what you eat or drink. Like, the tea and cake you have now,” everyone stared at their food and drink as if it were poison, causing the queen and Yami to laugh. 

Yami shook his head and took another sip of tea, “Nothing is poisoned here. This tea is meant to help you think so you can recall things better.”

The queen set down her tea cup, closing her eyes and grinning in delight, “Mint tea with white cake...mmmmm.”

“Other teas help to relax you, much like wine, or hallucinate like on opium,” she explained, swirling the tea cup and pouring the remaining tea onto her sauser to smell it, “For tea that will put you to sleep, you can tell by a subtle lavender flavoring. Rose tea acts as a powerful aphrodisiac and is literally made with the blood of the roses. Just be careful what you eat and drink.”

“Well thanks for the warnin’ AFTER we eat,” Joey snapped, debating on whether or not he should finish the food...it was so good.

Juria giggled, picking up Yami’s saucer and taking a bite out of it. Joey stared wide eyed while she dipped her finger in the tea which now somehow became honey. After she licked her finger, she shrugged her shoulders. “I would have said nothing about it at all if I didn't feel you needed to know. This cake and tea is made to better your abilities, not diminish them. I have no inclination to harm any of you. The point I'm trying to make is that this place is filled with danger and insanity. Most mistake Wonderland for a beautiful paradise of imagination and impossibility. But before they know it they are trapped in their own madness and can never leave to live a normal life again,” the queen eyed Joey with a sudden solemnness, “It’s up to you to free us of Wonderland.”

“Seems easy enough. Don’t we just have to ask the Queen of Hearts? That’s what Alice did in the story,” Yuugi pipped in, pulling Joey’s attention from his internal food debate to the idea of being able to leave, “Then again, she also tried to kill Alice…”

“No one has left Wonderland from our world. Every Alice for the last three decades have been publicly slaughtered by the Bloody Red Queen,” Juria explained, setting what was left of the saucer between herself and Yami, 

“We finally got rid of her three years ago,” Yami added with his arms crossed over his chest. 

The queen nodded in agreement, “Yes, and that is why we have a new King of Hearts. So, as long as the King remains...reasonable, and the White Queen remains good, there is still hope to be free. My brother and I have done everything we can to remain that way until the right Alice arrives.”

“And ya think that's me?” Joey mused. Yep, this chick was crazy.

“I KNOW it’s you. My heart doesn't lie,” she smiled and placed her delicate hand on her heart with the grace of a fantasy queen.

Yami scoffed earning himself a sharp glare from the white queen, “Your heart stopped beating years ago. You mean ‘his heart doesn’t lie.’”

She ignored him, waving him off before she addressed Joey, “All you have to do is convince the King of Hearts to help you destroy the Cheshire cat. His guidance will show us the way and we can all go home.”

That sounded easy enough, assuming the King of Hearts wasn’t as crazy as the story. Joey was about to say that when he saw Yami shake his head, “What?”

“Tell them, Juria.”

“I am not allowed to interfere. He has to figure this out for himself.”

“You told him he just has to convince the King of hearts to help him kill the Cheshire cat. That doesn't seem like a ‘figure it out on your own’ thing to me. You forgot to mention that the Cheshire cat can only be killed by using the heart of the King. Dooming him to stay here permanently while everyone else leaves. We don't really even know how he's supposed to use it, but we do know it will destroy the heart. Joey can’t give him the ‘do the right thing’ speech. We tried that. If he won’t do this for you, Juria, his sister, then he  won’t do it for him. He has to make the King do something I’m not really sure he’s capable of. He doesn’t trust anyone nor does he give a damn about saving everyone here,” Yami sighed, slouching back against the chair back to rub his temple, “There are only two people in life, death, or any dimension existing that could convince me to do that willingly, and that is Yuugi and Atem. I trust them, I want them to be happy, I want them to be safe with or without me. I’m willing to sacrifice that. Even if Alice succeeds, he would have to leave him here to go back after all of that. You’re asking for something impossible.”

“Are you telling me to give up?”

Yami dropped his hand and glared at her, “No! I'm asking you to help them.”

“I, as the White Queen, am supposed to encourage, protect, heal and empower them. Not dictate their paths,” the queen stood, staring Yami down with darkened eyes, “If you want me to be straightforward with them, tell them everything, they will be mad before they ever leave this table. I was never meant to be the one to do this, Yami. The White King is DEAD! I will do EVERYTHING I can to honor his memory and fulfill his dreams. I'm doing my best!”

The entire room fell silent. Joey wasn't sure what to focus on first: the fight the queen was having with Yami, the fact that he was supposed to convince someone to kill themselves for the greater good, or that Yami knew Yuugi. Yuugi and Ryou stared wide eyed at the pair, equally stunned and uncomfortable.

“I'll figure it out...” Joey forced a grin at Yami, thrilled to death when the tension in the air disappeared, “I can be pretty convincing when I wanna be. Right Yuug?”

Joey gave Yuugi his trademark puppy pout (worked on him every time) “Yeah, yeah, Joey. You know that only works on me.”

“Eh, maybe right now, but just ya wait. I’ll perfect it, no problem,” Joey smiled and folded his hands behind his head, kicking his chair back on it’s legs.

Yami sighed, shaking his head with a smirk, “Don’t ever change, Joey.”

Yuugi giggled, “I tell him that all the time.”

The queen licked her lips, elegantly curtseying from the table as she addressed Joey, “Come walk with me, Alice. Your friends need to get ready for the feast tonight.”

He unfolded his hands and dropped them down to the arms of the chair. Somehow Ryou hopped behind him and, with incredible skill and swiftness, pulled his chair out for him. “Sorry,” he shrugged and beamed at Joey, “Reflexes I guess.”

“...Thanks,” Joey patted him on the head, bending his white ears, and followed the long white train of the queen’s dress out of the dining room. Reflexes, huh? What other ‘reflexes’ did Ryou have?

\----------

Yuugi blinked at Ryou, bouncing from place to place like a real rabbit. Was it possible for anyone to move that fast? If Ryou could jump like that, did it mean he could fall from crazy heights and land on his feet? Yuugi’s cat tail swayed back and forth displaying the same excitement he felt inside. The swaying was fine but the more he thought about the new things he could do and how exciting it would be, the more uncomfortable the chair became. Yuugi stood and, like magic, Ryou was behind him moving his chair. 

“I really need to get used to these reflexes,” Ryou giggled, “I'm going to see if there is anything I can do to help Four and Three for the feast.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later,” his eyes flickered to Yami; staring at the doorway Joey left through. “There is a reason you don’t think this is going to work...and it has nothing to do with it being impossible,” Yuugi smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

Yami glanced over to him. The instant their eyes met his chest tightened, “What makes you say that?”

“Because if it was that she was withholding information, you would have just told us when she left the room. You wanted HER to tell us that this isn't going to work and I want to know why.”

“You have me all figured out don’t you, Kitten? And it’s only been a day,” Yami took a step closer to Yuugi; standing mere inches away with a mirrored cheshire cat smile.

Yuugi found the smile strange. Not because it looked out of place or haunting, like before, but because it held so much emotion in it. Yami’s gaze didn’t linger on his eyes for long. Yuugi held his breath as those crimson eyes widened to take in all of him; growing darker by the second. This was exactly how he pictured Atem would look at him when they met each other again in his fantasies. But it was Yami not Atem, and that left him both breathless and confused. Then Yami quickly glanced away.

“Well-” he began.

Suddenly, the dining room doors burst open and Atem strode into the room sporting a sleepy grin. Yami was lucky...so lucky, “Well I hope you two had a better morning than me...”

“‘ _ His majesty’ _ in a bad mood again?” Yami groaned.

“He’s in a curious mood...I've never seen him like this,” Yuugi’s heart skipped a beat when Atem turned to smile sweetly at him, “Good morning, Aibou.”

Yami sighed and laid his head on Atem’s shoulder, leaving Yuugi to blink helplessly at them. He couldn’t help but observe their interaction with a great deal of curiosity. In fact, he was so enraptured by their actions he forgot to respond to Atem.

“Just Perfect,” Yami grumbled rolling his eyes, “Any chance we can skip the feast?”

Atem tore his eyes away from Yuugi and reached around Yami’s back. Laying his head on Yami’s, he hummed, “No. The last time we didn’t go the white rabbit was eaten, remember?” 

Yami’s brow furrowed together, making his displeasure quite obvious. When he lifted his head from Atem’s shoulder got, the other took a good look at his face. Atem frowned and placed a hand on the side of Yami’s cheek, “Are you alright? Did breakfast not go well either?”

Now Yuugi was perplexed beyond belief. Tweedledee and Tweedledum from the story were brothers. Yuugi had assumed, because they looked so similar, that they were brothers too. But Atem and Yami didn’t act like brothers. They acted like lovers; the gentle caress, the loving glint in their eyes when they looked at each other. They even had their own room that they shared as adults. Nope. Not brothers. Yuugi felt foolish for not seeing it sooner, all of this added up… He had no idea what it fucking added up to but it did make some kind of sense. He guessed. So what had Yuugi gotten himself into? He’d watched enough god awful soap operas with Tea to know that this wasn’t going to end well. 

When Atem met Yuugi’s gaze, his mind cleared, like the morning mist after the sun rose. He remembered Yami still hadn't answered him, “You aren't getting out of it that easy Yami...” 

“Oh no, what did you do?” Atem mocked, smirking.

“The King won’t… uh… Well Joey can’t… You know what?” Yami huffed, “The King is here it’s time you met him. That will explain everything.” 

The two of them lead Yuugi to the kitchen. When they pulled him through the doors, Yuugi felt faint. Yami was right. This was not going to work.

\------- 

The queen and Joey strode through the courtyard side by side. He took a deep breath of the warm, fragrant air and tried to catch a glimpse of the strange plants. Several of them he could have sworn were human. The White Queen leaned down and smelled the hair on one of the human like plants, “Roses smell so wonderful, Black roses are my favorite.”

“I thought Roses ate people?” Joey murmured to himself but the queen heard him.

“They do indeed. These roses are watered with a special tea that causes paralysis.”

She straightened, letting the lock of hair fall from her fingertips before looking him in the eyes. He felt his heart jump in his throat but tried to play it cool, “Well that’s great. Paralysed, cannibalistic plant people...women. Naked, cannibalistic plant women… This is a weird garden.”

She laughed heartily. Her smile pulling at his memory even more. He liked it so much but he was sure that he’d never seen that genuine of a smile, “Is my smile familiar to you?”

Leave it to him to put his foot in his mouth. “Face, eyes, hair; yeah,” Joey's face flushed red, “Smile no.” 

The queen's smile sharpened to that of admiration and fondness, but then it vanished; replaced by anguish. She placed her hand on her heart and doubled over, “Arrgh...”

As she sank to her knees Joey reached out, holding onto her to steady her, “Hey! What’s wrong? Are ya okay?”

He hated how long it took her to answer but didn’t know what else to do besides wait, “Yes Alice. I’ll be alright. This heart...isn’t as strong as it used to be...”

Helping her get comfortable on the soft grass, he checked her over to make sure she was okay before sitting next to her, “Is there anythin’ I can do?”

“You are already doing plenty, Puppy.”

Joey blinked. Did he hear her right? Leaning a little closer to her, he narrowed his eyes, “What?”

“I said, you’re doing plenty, Alice,” she tried to laugh and he felt a little guilty for it.

“Oh uh… What should I call ya? Queen? Your highness or somethin’ like that?”

“My name is Juria. I was once the one everyone thought would save Wonderland. I know how much of a burden that is...” 

Her eyes glassed over; like Ryou’s did when he talked about his family from London or Yuugi’s grandpa when he told mushy love stories about Yuugi’s grandma. It was strange...but he could physically see her heart’s pain, “The white king used to call me his angel. His saviour. I’ve failed him you know? That’s what all of wonderland has to say, anyway.”

“Ya really loved this guy...” 

Juria smiled and leaned forward, giving Joey a chaste kiss on his lips. “I really love him yes. That's how I know this will work. I remember this feeling...” the queen pulled away; her downcast blue eyes full of despair, “You should go get ready for the feast Alice. The King of Hearts has arrived.”

Joey didn’t know what to feel or think at that moment so instead he just nodded and stood, “A-are ya sure you’re gonna be okay?”

“Yes puppy… I promise.”

So he wasn’t hearing things. She did call him puppy earlier. Just like fucking Kaiba. He never would admit it, but he was starting to like her calling him that. She spoke it with such love and endearment that it seemed completely different from the way Kaiba said it. Why can’t he be civil like that? 

Joey sulked all the way to his room and slammed the door behind him. Trudging over to the bed, he plopped down on it with a groan, “Why is everythin’ always so damn complicated?”

\--------

Yuugi found himself staring at a small group of people he thought he would never see in Wonderland. PERIOD. One in particular he had hoped he would never see again. 

“You've grown since we have last met, Vessel,” that familiar sinister voice, matched with his familiar sinister face.

“Marik,” Yuugi growled, “I thought you were dead.”

Yami raised a delicate brow at Yuugi but he didn’t care at the moment. His main focus was on Marik; dressed like a king. The King of Clubs. Yuugi felt like he should have expected the lunatic to be in Wonderland, but he could never have guessed who he’d be there with. “It’s a pleasure to see you again too,” Marik laughed.

“Quit pestering him your highness. Yuugi is a Cheshire cat now. I wouldn't mess with him,” Serenity's angelic voice sang, filling the kitchen.

An older version of the girl he knew stood very close to a man standing just in front of the large cooking pots on the stove. He wore a robe of red velvet and Yuugi assumed he was the King of Hearts. It made more sense when he noticed the thick black collar with red heart shaped studs round her neck. Serenities eyes were covered in bandages, just like when he had first met her. Her clothes were interesting as well. She looked out of character to the normally chaste younger girl he knew; wearing very scantily clad scaly armor. Armor being an operative word, considering there was no way it would help or save her life from an attack.

“Serenity?” he breathed in shock, “What are you doing here?”

“Did you say Yuugi, pet?”

Yuugi stared, eyes wide, as the tallest of the three turned around, “Kaiba?!”

The King of Hearts stared at Yuugi, shocked for a split second before he glared at the hunters. Yami growled, crossing his arms over his chest, “Don’t look at us like that Seto. We didn't bring him here.” 

Yuugi was frozen solid. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him. Kaiba looked absolutely stunning! His hair was a little longer and framed his face, making his sapphire eyes stand out even more. The red and white robe that draped off of his shoulders, hugged his back accenting his shoulder blades. The robe opened to reveal Kaiba's muscular chest, defined torso, and the low rise of his tight black pants being held up by a black, heart studded belt. But Kaiba’s eyes... After years of playing Duel Monsters with Seto Kaiba, Yuugi realized he revealed how he's feeling with his eyes. And he was happy?! Death and insanity are all around him and he’s happy?! 

Yuugi was so busy staring that he missed most of the conversation that was going on around him. He just couldn't look away. As much as he wished he could say it was from shock, wished he could claim to be bewitched by the cakes from breakfast, or pride that his guess was right after everyone was so sure it wasn't him, but he couldn’t. Blinking a few times before sound started registering again, Yuugi bit his cheek. Damn, even kaiba’s voice was better here.

“-be having a grave discussion,” Kaiba turned his attention to Ryou, standing off to Kaiba’s right with his hands held behind his back and a thoroughly amused grin on his face, “Did he come here with you?”

“Yep,” Ryou giggled, “How did you guess?”

“I suppose I should go speak with my sister about this,” just as Kaiba was about to leave the kitchen he faltered, gripping his chest in pain.

“Kaiba?! What’s wrong?” Yuugi raced forward to help steady him.

At first Kaiba didn't answer, which worried Yuugi, “It's nothing...”

Without another word he stood up and strode out of the kitchen; Serenity close behind him. Yuugi stared after them confused, “Wha-what just happened?”

“You were ogling him and didn't hear anything that was going on,” Yami mused and leaned towards Yuugi's ear to whisper, “Do you stare at us like that while we aren't looking?”

Yuugi paled; his voice gone, his dignity gone. “You both should go get ready for the feast,” Atem murmured, sounding a little hurt.

Ryou walked around the table and laid a hand on Yuugi’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Yuugi. Really,” he whispered before glancing back at Yami and Atem. He waved and grabbed Yuugi by the arm, dragging him out of the kitchen. When they were out of the dining room, Ryou smiled, “The same thing happened to me when they all walked in. I think we just aren't used to Kaiba looking or acting like that.”

Ryou tugged on his arm toward the stairs, waiting for a reply, but all Yuugi could do was follow.

\------- 

Seto walked out into the courtyard, looking for Juria and hoping she wasn’t somewhere she could have fallen. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw her sitting on the grass waiting for him, “Are you okay? What was that?”

Juria smirked, “Just your heart getting a reason to beat again.”

Seto shook his head and helped her up to her feet, “I have so much to tell you. My last two days have been a nightmare, but I really wanted to make sure you knew about the hospital.” 

Taking her arm, Seto walked her around the garden and told her of the hospital he built in her honor. Not sparing a single detail on everything that had to do with it. There was only one person in all of Wonderland that could keep up with his business talk, and that was his twin sister. When he came to the topic of murder and Wonderland, Seto’s mouth ran dry, “Someone from Wonderland is trying to threaten me.”

“What makes you think that?” Juria mused, kicking a balled up hedgehog into a bush to be eaten by the lethargic roses. 

“Two night’s ago I went into my board room to pick up some paperwork I’d left in there from a meeting an hour before. I could tell something was off, so I looked up and there was a man sitting in my chair. I was about to tell the bastard to get out or I’d have him thrown out-”

“Of course,” Juria mocked.

He ignored her and continued, “So he ended up being a dead body set up to scare me. I think it was a message; a threat.” Then he paused thinking about the face of that dead man and the faces he’s been seeing in the mirrors, “The man had half a heart, he died of from getting his heart cut out.”

Juria bristled and stopped walking altogether, “Yes. That is someone from Wonderland. ...Someone close.”

“That’s what I thought at first but...no one has access to the real world.”

The queen chewed her lip in thought, “Perhaps it has something to do with The Alice's arrival.”

“Wonderful…” Seto spat. The last thing he needed right now was another entitled, blonde waste of space.

“Oh relax brother, this one is different.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“This one has honey eyes,” she pressed, still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“I hate it when you play games like this,” there wasn’t enough tea in the universe to drown out how badly he hated anyone with the name ‘Alice’.

“We are going to be late for the feast. I have two surprises for you my dear brother, and a feast I know you will love.”

\------- 

Yuugi stared at the ground while Ryou dragged him up the stairs and into his room, “It's okay Yuugi. Really.”

“No it isn’t. Didn’t you hear him? I hurt his feelings. I didn't mean to… Not that it really matters. I’m pretty sure he’s not interested in me like that,” Yuugi paced in front of his bed and tried to rub the burning out of his face.

Ryou shut the bedroom door and crossed the room to the armoire, “Yuugi, listen to yourself. If you’re that worried about his feelings, why don’t you talk to him about it.”

Yuugi looked up at Ryou with horror filled eyes, “NO! I can’t do that. What if I misheard him and he doesn’t like me like that. I can't risk losing him again. I’ll just… Forget it, Ryou. I’m sure he’s with Yami now anyway.”

“The only one here that can't see how he feels about you, is you,” Ryou mused, rummaging through the armoire while Yuugi sat down on the bed, “Besides, I'm pretty sure Yami is in love with you too… That is going to be interesting. Have you seen the way he looks at you? The last time I saw ogling like that was when you walked in the room and saw Kaiba.”

Yuugi tried to form a coherent sentence but that was just not going to happen. “URGH!” Flopping backwards on the bed, Yuugi grabbed ahold of a pillow and screamed into it.

Ryou just laughed and tossed something onto Yuugi before he opened the door to leave, “Get ready for the feast. I'm very excited about it.”

Ryou shut the door, leaving a very dumbfounded Yuugi staring into the dark abyss of the pillow over his face; which he would argue symbolized his life at this point,  “Well that makes one of us, I guess.”

When did shy, quiet Ryou get like that? All Yuugi could do was lay in the darkness in an attempt to rid himself of a growing headache. Poor Joey’s going to be in for quite the surprise when he sees Kaiba. Yuugi smirked, thinking of what Joey would do. Probably try to deck him, but...no one knows for sure. Joey loved to surprise him, this would be a nice surprise...if the dinner went well. If the dinner went as well as Yuugi expected it go to, they’d all be dead by morning. Off with his head.  

Yuugi threw the pillow across the room and sat up, his thoughts turning too dark for his liking. The garment Ryou threw at him turned out to be a dark grey vest. He slipped it on and buttoned it, without the feeling of suffocation or crawling bugs. Cat’s are way too sensitive. After a few minutes to collect his thoughts, Yuugi was ready for the worst or most entertaining dinner of his life. Leaving his room he saw Joey standing in the hallway talking to a jovial Ryou. What was he so happy about?

“Hey guys, are you ready to go?” Yuugi gave them a half-hearted smile and received one in return.

“Well if all of you are ready, follow me,” Atem startled Yuugi, making him jump and his tail fluff out. 

Yuugi avoided Atem's eyes, looking at the floor as they made their way to the dining hall. He might not be looking at Atem but he could feel Atem’s heated gaze on his face, chest, everywhere. No one was happier to arrive at the dining hall doors than Yuugi. Just before they entered Atem stopped looking at him to announce them, “My Queen and Kings. The Cheshire cat, White Rabbit and The Alice have arrived for the feast.”

Ryou bowed deeply and made his way to Serenity’s side. Yuugi didn’t get a chance to think about where he would be sitting. A strong arm snaked its way around his waist, guiding him towards a seat next to Yami. Atem sat beside the queen. Joey on the other hand didn't move; this was what he was afraid of.

\-------

Joey was paralyzed where he stood. There was no way he was seeing what his eyes were telling his brain he was seeing. Marik; the man that had given him nightmares for years after taking over his mind, was sitting at the table not to far from...his sister?! Joey had to blink a few times to be sure but it was her. An older and more blind her, but it was still her. Next to his sister sat the Red king, he assumed from the lopsided golden crown and red velvet robe. He picked up something from off of the table and brought it to his mouth before he turned to look over at Joey. The instant their eyes locked Joey felt like he died and this was the epitome of hell.  The red King was Seto Kaiba. Seto-fuckin-pain-in-the-ass-Kaiba. Just when Joey thought this world couldn’t get more fucked up, Kaiba shows up dressed like THAT. He’s caught somewhere between spontaneously combusting and melting into goo watching Kaiba hold a caramel candy to his lips, his eyes wide in surprise. A lot of things started making more sense.

And just Joey’s fucking luck, things were making more sense to Kaiba too. Joey felt his heart plummet from the weightless butterfly feeling somewhere thousands of feet above him, down into the dark depths of hatred where it always should have stayed. When Kaiba’s expression fell from curious surprise to his special Kaiba-y version of defeat; the same determined to be better than everyone defeated scowl he wore when he was losing to Yuugi in a game, desperately trying to think of a way out of the situation he found himself in. That look pissed Joey off enough to snap him out of whatever kept him from walking and he stomped over to sit in the only chair available. Which happened to be across the table from Serenity and next to Kaiba. Fuck Wonderland.

Joey piled candy onto his plate and just started chowing down. He was a firm believer in eating your problems away and Kaiba wasn’t going to change that no matter where he was or how he looked. The table was too quiet and Joey could feel their eyes on him. He something was going on and it bugged him that they were all so damn quiet, but he refused to look up. He wouldn’t give Kaiba the satisfaction of knowing what just happened. Let the asshole think he was pissed to see him there in general. That was a better out.

“Set...you haven't touched the food...Are you alright?” 

Joey heard Juria and like at the mansion, curiosity took over his body and made his eyes widen to see Kaiba’s plate. He wasn’t eating anything but Joey couldn’t really tell what he was doing at first. Then he just felt it. Like a great disturbance in some b rated horror movie...Kaiba was staring at him. Joey waited for Kaiba to answer Juria but he never did. Instead he turned to Serenity, “I know you can't see him and he’s pouting over here like someone else ate his table scraps, so he isn't going to say anything. 'The Alice' is Joey, your brother.”

“What?!” It only took a whole lot of a split second for her to process what Kaiba said before she bolted up from her chair and lunged at him from across the table with inhuman speed and agility. “Joey! Is it really you big brother!”

“Serenity!” Joey croaked out and tried to catch his breath, “...Why can’t you walk around the table like a normal person would do?”

“Oh, I'm so sorry big brother! I sometimes just act on instinct… I'm working on it,” Serenity blushed and lifted him to his feet with superhuman ease, “The Alice, huh?”

“Even you know what that means? How’d ya get ‘ere?” Joey held onto her face, running his thumbs over her bandages, “What happened?”

Serenity bit her lip, but she was interrupted by The Red King before she could say anything else, “Everyone here knows what that means, Wheeler. Didn't my sister explain it to you? Or were you too busy leering at her to hear anything she said?” 

Joey tried to stay calm, he really did. But this was all too much to take in at one time on a good day; WITH OUT Kaiba, “Look here you stuck up ass hole! I don't need you patronizin’ me here too.”

“Then don't ask stupid questions.”

“Are you two always like this?” Juria watched them, amused, when Joey turned his attention to her, “You both are absolutely adorable together.”

“Lay off!” Joey yelled, but she just giggled.

“It’s very disrespectful to yell at a Queen,” Kaiba stated matter-of-factly, “But in this case dangerous and stupid.”

Joey turned back to Kaiba to lay into him. He was ready to throw out all the stops, break spirits, destroy noses, but Kaiba sat in the dining chair eating candy. He wasn’t mad. If anything, he acted like he didn’t fucking care, “What was the point of that?”

“To see if you've changed,” the Red King looked away from Joey and grabbed a few caramel candies as if nothing had happened, “You haven't.”

“Joey please calm down, things are different here; I'm different, Seto is different,” Serenity pleaded, taking a hold of Joey's sleeve.

The anger deepened inside of him at the mention of Kaiba's first name. His little sister and that bastard were on a first name basis since when? “Ya might look different, but you’re still my little sis and Kaiba can never change!”

Joey knew he made shitty decisions when he was angry. Yuugi and Tea made sure to tell him that as much as possible. The name just kind of slipped out. It was an innocent mistake. Just a name really, but after that word left his mouth two blurs appeared in front of him with a loud clang of metal. Kaiba, stood in front of him, with his left arm outstretched to keep Joey behind him. While Juria stood on top of the dining table, sword drawn and pressing down against Kaiba’s sword. What was going on? Where the hell did those swords come from?!

“Calm down Juria. He meant nothing by the name, it is mine after all. I insist everyone call me by it,” Joey recognized that tone of voice Kaiba was using as the same he used on Mokuba.

“Why would you want to be called by that monster's name?” The queen screeched, making Joey and Kaiba flinch. 

His ears rang from the pitch and it was hard to make out what Kaiba was saying but he understood, “If I'm going to act like him, take his place, I need to use his name.”

Yami and Serenity took that as their queue to withdraw their swords. Not that Joey had a clue how or when they gave them up in the first place. He watched Kaiba stand up straight and walk back to his chair at the table; Juria doing the same. Joey was about to argue when he received a sharp disapproving glare from Atem. Well that’s just great. Fuck it. Sighing in defeat, he returned to his own seat next to Kaiba.

“Well now that that happened and is over with...” Ryou chirped, breaking the silence and what was left of the tension in the room, “I helped Four make the taffy. Did you try it Seto?”

Joey watched as more craziness unfurled. Although this was far less dramatic. Seto smiled at Ryou and reached for the taffy. HE SMILED?! He is capable of smiling? That smile was the same as Juria’s. The only way Joey could think to describe it was beautiful, but it was so much more than that. 

When Kaiba glanced at him, he knew he was caught. But it was too late to look away, “Is there another problem,  _ Alice _ ?”

“Asshole,” Joey muttered, hoping the heat in his face didn’t mean what he thought it did, “You never look like you enjoy anything. I guess I'm just not used to it.”

“Haven't you tried it? It’s delicious,” the King of Hearts gave him a disbelieving look before he continued to eat the taffy as if it were his favorite food. This wasn’t Kaiba.

“Thank you Seto, I'm glad you like my Taffy,” Ryou was beaming at the compliment, “I can make it for you all the time while I'm staying at the Heart's castle.”

“You're coming back with us?” Kaiba smirked.

“Well you told me that Serenity ate your last White Rabbit so I figured that Ryou would be a good replacement. Atem caught the March Hare so we thought it best that the White Rabbit not be here to… tempt him,” the White Queen winked.

Joey had lost his appetite at some point and he wasn’t sure that would ever happen in his lifetime. Watching the King of Hearts interact with Juria and the others was more interesting than food. The king peered at Serenity with a threatening scowl while he unwrapped more candy. “Don't eat this one, I don't care if he’s late or not. Speaking of being late...” he reached into his robe and pulled out a golden pocket watch. With normal Kaiba dramatic flare, he tossed the trinket to Ryou, “Now we have nothing to worry about.”

Joey couldn’t believe his ears, “You ate someone?” 

“What?” Serenity shrugged her shoulders as if it were a natural reaction, “He was always running late and making me wait.”

“Serenity is a Jabberwocky, or to make it easier for you to understand Wheeler, a dragon. Her eyes have the power to burn anything they look at, thus the bandages,” Seto explained, reaching over and pulling at them so that they began to unravel.

Swatting at Seto’s hand, she smirked before retying the bandages, “I don’t have to wear them all the time just when I'm inside places. I'm used to it.” 

“Hearts are the only suit with a Dragon. Lucky bastard,” Marik chuckled darkly before he suggested an alternative to Ryou's placement, “Maybe after a little 'incentive' that sick fuck might be more talkative. We need to know where the Hatter is.”

Ryou paled and cowered into Serenity’s side. Joey’s eyes widened at the smoke that billowed out of her nostrils when she glared at Marik. Yami leaned forward towards Marik. “Don't be ridiculous, Juria and I will take care of loosening his tongue. Right, my Queen?” he purred and Joey got the distinct impression he wasn't referring to anything pleasant.

“I am also sending Yami, Atem and Joey back with you. Ryou and Serenity will be leaving tonight and the hunters and Joey will accompany you home after the party.”

Joey felt a chill run down his spine when his eyes met Kaiba’s for a brief moment. Then he looked away, raising a brow at Yuugi, “Are you coming to the party?”

Before Yuugi could swallow his bite of caramel, Yami answered for him, “Yuugi, Atem and I won’t be attending this time.”

“Have other plans?” the king smirked, glancing between Atem and Yami.

Yuugi’s face turned scarlet and Joey had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. “Yes, Yuugi is going to be staying at the castle for the time being so he needs to know his way around,” Atem explained. 

If Joey didn't know any better that sounded plausible. Yuugi seemed to not know whether to be excited or disappointed about not going to the party. He continued to stare down at his food for the rest of the meal. Meanwhile Joey tried wrapping his brain around what kind of party this was and started to feel a little nervous. His friends weren't going which means he would be around Juria and Seto. No wing-man, an attractive asshole and his eccentric (but gorgeous) sister. This could be interestingly terrifying.

\-----

The rest of the dinner was uneventful. Joey managed to sneak several looks at Kaiba while he acted, dare he think it, human. He laughed at one of Joey’s jokes, thanked Ryou several times for the delicious taffy, and never insulted him once. Marik went to the party early to ‘water the plants’ as he put it, whatever the fuck that meant. Serenity and Ryou left for the Castle of Hearts. Them leaving was tougher then Joey expected. He really missed his sister but knew he would see her again soon. Yami and Atem said a quick goodbye before ushering Yuugi out of the dining room leaving Joey with Juria and Seto. Essentially alone.

The White Queen handed Joey and Seto each a porcelain tea cup before they left the castle. Joey fiddled with the silver handle trying to calm his nerves as They walked down to the moon lit path to a small town at the base of the castle walls. Not far from the town he couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing; there was music, food and tons of people dancing and drinking. Turning to face Kaiba he smirked at the very idea of the stick in the mud CEO actually having fun at a party like that.

Just on the outskirts of the town, they walked towards a woman with skin tinted green and blood red lips. She smirked at them while they walked by and licked her lips. Joey barely registered the gesture before he saw that she was completely naked, “Good evening, your highnesses. Going to the party?”

Juria stopped and winked at her, “We wouldn’t miss it for the world, Scarlet. Where is your master?”

Damn did she look and smell good. Joey had never been more attracted to someone in his entire life. It felt wrong but who was counting wrong or right in Wonderland. Scarlet rested her hands on her curvaceous hips and gestured her head behind her, “He sent me to the castle to grab Red a bite to eat.”

“Eat your own cards,” Juria warned and she sauntered off without another word.

Scarlet locked eyes with Joey and he couldn’t move. What kind of bad luck was it that he was actually TRYING to look at her face and not the rest of her at that moment. Every thought he had focused on following her up to the castle; every muscle ready and willing to follow that mental command. Two firm hands gripped his shoulders, turning him back towards the party and pushing him forward. At first he wanted to fight them. Tear the hands off of him and fight his way to her, but with the fragrance gone and Scarlet behind him, he relaxed, “What was that?”

“That, Wheeler, was a Rose. Her name is Scarlet and she’s one of Marik’s personal roses, so I wouldn’t touch her if I were you.”

“So that’s what they are like without the tea?” Joey whistled and shook his head, “I could have died. I would have died.”

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t have let that happen,” the king mused from behind him, leaning forward to whisper in Joey’s ear, “I’m not letting you leave without at least a picture of you in a blue dress. I’ll put it with the picture of you in the dog costume and email it to everyone at our school. It will be really hard for me to do that if she eats you. Then you can add dress wearing to your list of stupid shit that you do in public. Dog costume, Alice costume. Anything else I need to know to hold over your head? You really are making this too easy.”

“Fuck you, Kaiba.” 

“That’s your best come back, Mutt?”

“I can punch ya in the nose. How would ya like that as a come back?” Joey barked, fists balled and up ready to fight.

Kaiba just laughed, releasing Joey’s shoulders and joining Juria at the fountain of whatever the hell was flowing out of it. Was that tea? “Drink tons of tea Joey,” Juria sang and curtseyed.

The fountain changed its flow and tea poured directly into her mouth without spilling a drop. Joey blinked and decided to let it go, “Why?”

Kaiba shook his head with an impatient sigh, “Just drink the tea and stop asking questions.”

“I'll let you two have fun. Meet you back at the castle,” Juria winked at Joey and glided into the crowd of dancing creatures.

Joey smiled, staring after her before turning to catch Seto staring at him, “What? Did I do something stupid?”

Although Joey meant it with all the sarcasm he could muster, Seto didn't seem to take it that way. The king frowned at him before answering, “You didn't do anything stupid. I...just...”

Was The Seto Kaiba nervous? Around him? Impossible. Joey filled his tea cup and drank several cup fulls, trying to ignore the elephant in the room. When the king set his cup down on the fountain edge, Joey did the same, “Lead the way. I don’t wanna get eaten.”

Before Joey could register what was happening, Seto grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him into the crowd. The music was fun to dance to and even though the king had let go of his hand a while ago, Joey didn’t feel lost among the crowd of rabbits, birds and flowers.  It wasn't until he was up really close to a pink Rose by the name of Bloom that he started to notice things getting fuzzy. 

“He he he. Come with me Joey. We can go sit down if you’d like,” she purred.

Sitting down sounded wonderful. “Yeah… that sounds like a great idea,” he breathed.

She pulled him closer to her, their lips almost touched when a strong arm pulled him away from her and spun him around. “Joey are you okay? Maybe you should sit down.” Joey blinked in surprise at Kaiba glaring at the Rose and pulling him out of the party. The King lead him back to the fountain and got him a new cup of tea. 

“Ya know...I’m not completely incompetent...I can take care of myself,” Joey muttered.

The king ignored him and kept pulling him further away from the party. The next thing he knew, they were sitting together on a random sofa near a stream that ran along the outskirts of the town. He blinked, trying to focus on anything and recognizing the feeling of warm fuzziness that swept over him. He was drunk. 

“Why-Why is there a random sofa here? Is there other ran-random shit littered around Wonderland ‘er is this just special ‘cause of da party?”

“Mmm… well,” Seto began, pulling all of Joey’s attention to his face. Seto’ was flushed. Pink tinged his cheeks and his half lidded eyes stared out into the darkness unfocused. Joey was sure that it was from the tea. It had to be the tea, “If it’s crazy it probably happens here. Example: random sofa… Random comfortable sofa.”

Joey laughed too. It was pretty ridiculous, “Yeah, random comfy sofa.”

They both sat in silence for a moment before Seto took a deep breath and sighed, “Is it that unbearable to be around me?”

What happened to laughing about random sofas? “I never said it was unbearable ta be around ya. Who told ya that?”

“You have. On many occasions.”

“That wasn't here...” Joey blinked a few times trying to concentrate on the conversation but instead ended up feeling thirsty, “Why are you suddenly okay with spending even a fraction of a second with me? We’ve sat here for at least 10 minutes and ya haven’t said a single asshole comment. Is it that hard?”

Joey leaned back, trying to get a better look at Kaiba’s face. He didn’t realize how close he was to Kaiba until he moved. The king’s cologne mixed with the alcohol smell, made Joey’s nervous butterflies come back. Seto smirked, looking down at Joey, “I have always enjoyed our time together, Joey.” 

He laughed, “Yeah. I know you enjoy being a dick to me.”

“I really do.”

Joey shook his head; Kaiba was unbelievable, “Figured.”

“But not because of what you think. It's like I only have a certain amount of happiness and when it’s used up, it’s gone for the rest of the day. So naturally I try to use it only on Moki.” 

“I guess that makes sense.”

Joey thought about getting up and getting some more tea, but Kaiba moved first. He even helped him up. The sudden rush sent Joey off balance and made his head spin. He laughed at himself and let the king hold him steady. Making the mistake of glancing up into Kaiba’s eyes, Joey found his balance. The unfamiliar glimmer in those eyes and reflected moonlight off of the stream onto that frustratingly perfect skin, took Joey's breath away.

“If I had my way I'd spend every day and night this close to you. Fighting with you, touching you. Now that you’re here, I can.”

Before Joey had a chance to react, Kaiba took his face in his hands and enveloped his lips in a scorching kiss. A combination of fireworks and red flags went off in Joey’s head but it didn’t matter. Everything was already on fire.

\------- 

Yuugi followed Yami down the hall, hearing Atem walking behind him. Both were acting strange since they left the dining room. Maybe a few questions would snap them out of their thoughts, “So where are we going first?”

“This way kitten,” Yami glanced back at Yuugi with a smirk.

Yuugi smiled and decided to press further, “That's not an answer and I’ve already been up here.”

“You haven't been in here,” Atem touched his shoulder and with the other hand, pointed around Yuugi towards their bedchamber door.

The touch was small and quick, but he felt it long after Atem let go. When Yami knelt down to whisper to the door knob, Yuugi’s mind spun. He needed something to ground him and remind him that this was real. Before he left the dining hall all he had to do was glance at Joey and he knew it was real. Without Joey, he had a hard time feeling anything besides disbelief. It wasn’t every day that fantasies are brought to life. In this case, brought to his knees in front of Yuugi and standing tall behind him. Real life is far more complicated than a short, hazy and messy dream. Apparently Wonderland didn’t get that memo. Atem was real, Yami was real and they were leading Yuugi to their bedchambers… alone. 

His thoughts raced and so did his heart. This is the perfect dream and if he’d learned anything from that tour that started this, perfect dreams were made to be twisted into nightmares.  The click of the door opening sharpened Yuugi’s attention to Yami. He stood and offered his hand to Yuugi to guide him into their chambers. Yuugi took it with a bright smile and allowed them to lead him inside. The room was large and completely different than anything Yuugi had expected. Pillows of brightly colored silk and gold embellishments lay in a beautiful circle directly in front of him. Two hammocks hung from the ceiling against the far wall, but they looked mostly unused. The entire room mimicked something out of an arabian palace. Ornate rugs, elaborate tapestries, golden lamps and other trinkets were everywhere.

“Wow....It’s beautiful in here. Where did you get these things? This doesn't look like anything I've seen in Wonderland.”

“We brought most of this stuff back from when we raided the Caterpillar's lair. He had very nice taste. Don't you agree?” Atem proclaimed with his hands on his hips beside Yuugi.

Yami walked straight over to the pillows arranged around, a large glass bottle with several hoses coming out of it (which he now realized was a Hookah). Atem placed his hand on the small of Yuugi's back, urging him forward to sit next to Yami. Yuugi watched as Yami grabbed one of the hoses and laid down. “Rest a while Kitten,” he smirked and patted the pillows next to him.

Yuugi laid down, still transfixed on Yami’s mouth while he placed the hose to his lips and inhaled deeply. Watching in fascination as Yami breathed out thick smoke, Yuugi recalled several things about the Alice in wonderland books they discussed in school. One of them being opium use...which he had a feeling he was witnessing right now. Yuugi didn't notice Atem laying against his back until his warmth spread through him. Now incredibly comfortable and hypnotized by Yami’s dark crimson eyes, Yuugi etched a map of every feature of Yami's striking face into his mind. The heat engulfed his cheeks full force when Yami turned his attention on him.

“Does this bother you, Kitten?” 

Yami's voice had a certain husky quality to it. Probably from the smoke that was in his lungs but that didn't matter. Yuugi became addicted to the sound, “No, not at all.”

The warmth of Atem's chest against his back and side as he lay against him intensified the haze that clouded his mind. The embodied spirit rested his chin on Yuugi's shoulder and he hummed in contentment. That content hum tore through the warm loving haze Yuugi was in. What was he doing? Atem was here, alive and touchable, right behind him. Atem missed him, he was the one to comfort him the first night he stayed in the castle and what was Yuugi doing in return? Ogling Yami and dating Tea. He had no idea what to do except for close his eyes and lower his head, ashamed.

“I'm not inside of your mind anymore, Yuugi. I can't read your thoughts...What’s wrong?” Atem breathed, resting his hand on Yuugi’s shoulder.

Yuugi paused and tried to put his thoughts into words. “I don't know either of you....I mean... I know you, Atem,” Yuugi smiled and placed his hand on top of Atem’s, “But even you are so different. I don't know how to act around either of you. I mean...I wake up in someplace that shouldn’t exist and there are two of you...Could you imagine that?”

Atem lifted his head from Yuugi's shoulder and whispered in his ear, “I can imagine that being confusing...”

When Yuugi opened his eyes to looked back up at Yami, it was apparent that he was not listening to the conversation. “Oh sorry, were you not wanting me to imagine two of you?” he grinned wickedly making Yuugi blush and shiver, “Now you’re just being unfair. It’s going to be hard to have a civil conversation with you, while imagining two of you blushing like that.”

Atem’s warmth behind him disappeared and Yuugi glanced over his shoulder, wondering why he got up.  Leaning over him, Atem raised his eyebrow at Yami. The look on his face screamed something caught between scolding and complete agreement. Yuugi tried not to laugh when Yami took another long drag from the hose and blew smoke at him before shifted to his side. Now fully facing Yuugi, Yami smiled that same genuine, emotional smile he had before, “Besides Yuugi. We both know you very well.”

Yuugi snickered, “You know me, huh?” There was no way that Yami could possibly know him.

Yami laughed as if Yuugi had said something funny, but his opinion didn’t change. “I’ve not stopped hearing about you since I met Atem four years ago, Yuugi. I know EVERYTHING about you,” his smile faltered, like he remembered something heartbreaking and leaned forward to rest his forehead on Yuugi’s, “I should say I know who you were four years ago, but you look and act different from what I’ve been recounted.”

Yami ghosted his hand over Yuugi’s, up his arm, and over his shoulder. From above them, Atem hummed in agreement, “Very different. It’s been rather difficult not to stare at you.”

Yuugi closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat.  “Really?” he whispered, trying to calm his beating heart.

Yami took ahold of Yuugi’s free hand, pulling it to his face to nuzzle into it. “I understand your reservations Yuugi, but believe me when I say, we’ve been waiting a very long time to see you,” Yami moved away, still holding onto Yuugi’s hand, when another hand cupped the side of his face. 

Yuugi open his eyes, wondering what Atem was thinking. Why was he so quiet? Atem loomed over him, looking exactly like he did the last time Yuugi saw him. The last four years have been so quiet. He spent hours and hours thinking of all the things he’d say to Atem if he ever saw him again. So many hours talking to the dark and never getting an answer back. All of these things to say and Yuugi couldn't speak. Not that he would have known what to say even if he could. He was pretty sure he was suffering from a heart attack with how hard his heart pounded against his chest. When Atem leaned down, Yuugi was sure he’d died in that earth shattering kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys catch anything in here that I missed editing (sometimes staring at the same thing over and over again makes your eyes see it as right when it's not lol) let me know so I can fix it. You're awesome!


	6. 5/9 Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter. I don't know why but it is. I hope you all love it as much as me! Here goes nothin'!
> 
> *edit: I added a little more to the explanation for Yuugi and Tea's relationship. If you've read this chapter before this part will be important in future chapters. Sorry for missing the edit earlier. I saved it in the wrong program...ooops lol.

Joey was mad. No, Joey was LIVID. Barging into school doors with his friends just behind him. Yuugi, Tea, Ryou and Tristan all called after him to slow down but he couldn't. Memories of the party kept replaying in his head, all ending with Kaiba kissing him. Which would have been fine, but Joey had a feeling that the kiss wasn't the last thing that happened. The last thing he remembered was feeling like something was off about what Kaiba had said. About wanting to spend all of his time with him. It was something out of a dream or a movie. Fake.

He entered the school, not paying attention to anything around him until he ran face first into… Kaiba. Joey was so surprised that he lost his balance and started to fall backwards. Kaiba quickly grabbed his shirt keeping him from falling, honestly, surprising the shit out of both of them.

Joey blinked, ready to take some kind of smart ass comment from Kaiba or a shove  just for good measure, when he realized he wasn’t at school anymore. He was back in Wonderland, toppling back onto the sofa with Kaiba on top of him, devouring his mouth. The weight and heat of Kaiba’s body pressed against him, fueled the fire inside of his chest and made it hard to catch his breath. Every inch of his skin felt numb and tingly at the same time; now ultra sensitive to Kaiba’s wandering hands.

The King broke the kiss to lay small, chaste kisses along Joey's jaw. Joey sighed content… for a split second, “I'm really thirsty...”

Seto scoffed, before placing a final kiss on Joey’s bottom lip, “Let’s get up then. I would like you to meet some people from the party, if you are feeling up to it.”

Joey nodded and drank in the sight of Kaiba getting up from the sofa; disheveled hair, swollen lips and bare chest. Seto brushed his hair from his face before reaching down and grabbing Joey's shirt to pull him up. When Joey blinked again he saw Kaiba glaring at him.

“I'm really not in the mood to deal with your shit today, Wheeler,” Kaiba snarled before pushing him back and walking away. Joey caught his balance but was now successfully out of breath and very dazed. What just happened?

“JOEY! We've been calling for you,” Ryou huffed after the group finally caught up to him.

“Joey are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost?” Yuugi breathed.

He pulled at his clothes trying to straighten a shirt that wasn’t wrinkled. “Yeah... Nah, I'm fine Yuug...” luckily Joey managed to piece together a somewhat coherent response. Given what just happened, he was proud of himself.

The bell rang and Joey’s let Yuugi drag him to his first hour class. He sat down and avoided looking at Kaiba. Praying to any deities out there that today would go by a little faster. Joey leaned on his desk and massaged his forehead while the teacher rambled about some useless shit he didn’t care about. Just as he was about to fall asleep from boredom he felt something small tap his hands. Straightening up he saw a note on his desk. Judging by the pretty handwriting, it had to be from Ryou, “Whats going on with you? Did you get into a fight with Kaiba at the party?”

Joey sighed, if Ryou only knew. Scribbling on the note he handed it back to Ryou making sure the teacher didn’t see him, “I drank too much...and I blacked out but now I’m having crazy flashbacks. They feel so real, like they are actually happening.”

Ryou frowned at the note waiting a while before writing a response.

“Please be careful. We are still new to this. I don’t know how memories will affect things here.”

Joey took that to mean avoid everyone and everything. He could do that.

\-------

As soon as the bell rang for lunch Joey was off like a shot to the cafeteria. No Kaiba sightings. So far so good, “What's wrong, Mutt? Did you finally figure out the school cafeteria doesn't sell puppy chow?”

Joey whirled around, fists ready to swing.

Just like before when he got to school, he was met with a taunting grin from The King of Hearts, “Were you jealous? Is that why you’re pouting?”

“I ain’t fuckin’ poutin’. Leave me the hell alone,” Joey pushed Seto's advances away at the expense of his own balance.

He would have fallen if Kaiba hadn’t grabbed his arm to steady him, “You're going to hurt yourself puppy...”

“Don't call me that!” Joey screamed and shoved past the king, storming up towards the castle.

“As much as I love to watch your temper burn...” Seto husked, grabbing  hold of Joey's arm again in a painfully tight grip before pulling him closer, “You need to calm down. I don't understand why it would matter to you what I do with whomever I want. You hate my guts remember? The only reason you let me kiss you earlier was because you’re a lightweight.”

Joey's temper flared again, giving him enough strength to rip his arm out of Seto's grip. Pulling back the now freed arm, he swung as hard as he could at the Kings jaw.

When Joey lowered his arm and saw that he had actually hit Kaiba in the jaw instead. For a brief moment Joey panicked and that second of hesitation gave Kaiba more than enough time to punch him hard in the stomach. The pain flared Joey’s anger again and an all out brawl broke out between them. Joey hadn’t been this angry, this charged up, this panicked and in this much pain in a long ass time. Something snapped in him and he couldn’t feel Kaiba’s skilled punches anymore. It was liberating and all he could see was red.

Joey kicked Kaiba back and tried to charge into him. When a pair of strong arms circled around Joey from behind and lifted him off the ground. He kicked and yelled but those arms had locked him there. It had to be Tristan, “Tristan! I swear ta god I’ll kick your ass! Let me go!”

“Not a chance, Joey.”

Joey glared over to where Kaiba should have been, wondering where the cowardly bastard was. But Kaiba was still there being held back too; by Yuugi! If this had been any other day he would have given Yuugi shit for glaring at Kaiba just like Atem used to. If it had been any other day he would have given Yuugi props for holding Kaiba back, “What the hell is wrong with you Kaiba? You could have killed each other!”

Kaiba locked eyes with him and Joey read him loud and clear. He wasn’t there to fight Yuugi and Joey could tell it really pissed him off that Yuugi was intervening. “That’s the point,” Kaiba snarled and tried to push Yuugi out of his way.

If this were two years ago he’d have no problem. Yuugi would have stumbled to the side and Joey and Kaiba would have beat themselves into a pulp to later die of internal bleeding, but this time, THIS TIME, Yuugi pushed Kaiba back. Joey watched helplessly as Kaiba took a swing at Yuugi, but neither of them expected Yuugi to duck under Kaiba’s swing and sweep his legs out from under him. Joey tried again to break out of Tristan’s hands while he was distracted but apparently he’d been working out without Joey knowing or something. When Kaiba fell Yuugi tackled him, pinning him to the ground, “Calm down, Kaiba! It’s just Joey.”

“Thank you Mr. Mouto, Mr. Taylor,” Principle Morrin shouted from behind Joey, making everyone turn their attention to him.

Tristan dropped him and Yuugi let Kaiba go. Joey watched Kaiba peel himself off of the ground refusing Yuugi’s hand for a moment before his body started screaming at him in pain. Principle Morin waited until Kaiba was on his feet before he pointed down the hall to the office, “Both of you in my office NOW!”

\-------

Yuugi watched them limp down the hall after the principle and out of sight. Kaiba and Joey had gotten into some pretty big fights, but today they were actually trying to kill each other. Who knows how long they had been fighting before he noticed Joey wasn't there. What happened at that party? Or did Kaiba start this fight? No. Kaiba never started the fights. Yuugi dusted himself off and tried to calm down from the adrenaline high.

“Wow… They both looked like shit,” Tristan muttered.

“Yeah, they were trying to kill each other. It’s finally happened; they've both gone crazy...” Tea shook her head, sauntering over to Yuugi, “Are you okay? I saw that sweet tackle.”

“I wonder if something happened at the party,” Ryou gave Yuugi a sly grin.

“Party? What party? There was a party and I wasn't invited?” Tristan eyed Yuugi and Ryou.

“There isn't any party. Ryou's just causing trouble,” Yuugi smirked and elbowed Ryou in the ribs.

Ryou giggled and blushed when Tristan wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Heh, my ass! Ryou never causes trouble.”

“This has something to do with the dream you guys had the other day doesn't it? Are you three still having them?” Tea frowned.

“Yes we’re still having the dreams, but I don’t think that has anything to do with Joey and Kaiba getting into a fight,” Yuugi hated having to lie, he genuinely sucked at it.

“Okay Yuugi, if you say so I believe you,” Yuugi didn’t miss the knowing look in her eyes as she said that. Why was she playing along? “Well since Joey is definitely going to be staying after school after that whole debacle, I was thinking we should go on a date tonight. We haven't gone on a date in a couple weeks.”

Yuugi smiled but couldn’t shake the feeling like he was doing something wrong, “That sounds like a great idea.”

“It’s a date then.”

He watched her and Tristan bound out of the cafeteria as the bell rang for class. His smiled faded into a worried frown. Muttering under his breath, Yuugi's shoulders slumped, “What am I going to do?”

“You could try telling her the truth,” Ryou suggested.

“It's not that easy Ryou. What happens if they leave me again?”

Yuugi pressed his lips closed, eyes wide realizing what he had said. He turned slowly to look at Ryou, and was surprised to see his friend wasn't fazed or curious at his statement, “That’s not fair to Tea, or them.”

“I just need time to figure out what’s going on...it’s only been two days. Please don’t say anything.”

Ryou frowned before sighing, “Fine...but you need to make a decision.”

Yuugi watched Ryou walk out of the now empty cafeteria. Great, now he was going to be late for class.

\-------

Joey sat in the waiting room across for the closed door of Principle Morrin's personal office. He listened to Principle Morris speak with the parents of some other kid who had accidentally set fire to some lab equipment during a science experiment. Joey remembered the incident and felt a little guilty. If he remembered right, he and Tristan had been playing around with that equipment before the kid got a hold of it. Who knows who's fault it really was that it caught fire.

Looking away from the door, Joey caught a glimpse of Kaiba from where he sat two chairs down from him. He felt bad seeing how beat up Kaiba looked. His lip was busted, and blood dripped down his chin and neck. A large green and purple bruise had started to form on his jaw from where Joey had hit him. Kaiba leaned to his left side with his head in his hand, his long fingers covering his eyes and his elbow rested on the arm of the chair. To be fair, Joey was just as beat up. He was pretty sure his wrist was broken. The throbbing in his left eye and the large amount of blood that covered his face and soaked his clothes, told him his nose was probably broken too.

“Admiring your handy work, Wheeler?”

Joey's eyes widened at the sound of Kaiba's voice. Had he been staring? “Ya look like shit.”

Kaiba shifted to look at Joey from under his fingers, revealing his eyes, “At least I'm not covered in blood.”

Joey chuckled darkly as he looked down at himself, “Yeah… red isn't really my color.”

Kaiba didn't respond and he continued to stare at Joey, a smile threatening to tug at the corners of his mouth.

“Do you feel better?” Joey surprised himself with how concerned he sounded when he was trying for sarcastic.

Kaiba laughed. When Joey looked up to find out what was so funny, he saw the King of Hearts laughing at him, holding his jaw, “I suppose I deserved that...”

“Yeah ya fuckin’ did! What are you tryin’ to do Kaiba?!” Joey growled.

“Piss you off, obviously.”

The King was way too calm and Joey was way too pissed off. He couldn't tell if Kaiba was serious or not, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I want you to trust me Joey.”

“Making out with me, then turning around and climbing on top of some other guy is a pretty fuckin' dumb plan for making me trust ya!” Joey yelled, taking a threatening step towards Kaiba, “I’ve had that before. I’m done with that. Just...just leave me alone. Alright?”

Seto watched him with his normal scowl. He didn’t say anything, but Joey waited anyway. Bringing up old shit, old pain that he swore to himself he was past, was stupid to do in front of Kaiba. Well, he couldn’t make this any worse, “Look, if all you want is to embarrass me and prove how useless I am, I’d rather take the dress.”

When Kaiba’s scowl deepened, Joey just gave up talking to him. He shook his head and walked past him towards the castle. He got about 10 steps away before he heard Kaiba say anything, “I can’t.”

“What?”

Glancing back at Kaiba over his shoulder, he wondered who he was really looking at. Just like when he saw the king enjoying the taffy, Seto was smiling again, “I can’t take a picture of you.”

Joey huffed, “Don’t ya mean ‘won’t’?”

“No. There are no cameras in Wonderland.”

“Then take one in our world. I don’t fuckin’ care,” Joey growled and took another step.

“I can’t.”

Joey stopped walking and threw his head back, “Oh for the love ‘o…”

“I won’t remember any of this when I wake up. And before you say something about drinking too much, Wheeler, it has nothing to do with the tea. I haven’t remembered being here since I was little. In our world, I just do things normally. I have zero control over what I do or say. It’s like having a dream where you are watching yourself.”

“If you’re still tryin’ to convince me ta stay here with ya, you’re doing a shit job of it,” Joey called over his shoulder.

“I don't need to convince you of anything,” Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest, smirking at the challenge, “I know you like me, Joey. You’re really good at hiding it in our world, I’ll give you that. This is the first day I've ever spent with you, just us, and you’ve already let me get farther with you than you’ve let anyone the last two years.”

His face grew hot and those damn butterflies came back, “Oh yeah? How would you know?”

“I’m not deaf,” Seto stated, his smirk widening.

“So? What makes ya think I like ya? For all I know the tea was poisoned or this is all just a fucked up dream.”

“We drank the same tea, idiot… You really want me to convince you to stay don’t you?”

“It’d be nice,” he mocked back, a little surprised when Kaiba walked up to him.

Staring down at him the same way he did in the real world, Kaiba scoffed, “Fine, Mutt.”

It made Joey’s blood boil and eye twitch. This was his fucking attempt at flirting? Why did he ever think this was a good idea? Joey wanted to turn and stomp away before he did something he’d regret but Kaiba wasn’t done. Joey held his breath as Kaiba firmly gripped his chin, tilting his head up and making him drown in sapphire.

“You’ve been infatuated with me ever since I kicked your ass in the first duel we’ve ever had together, but you hide it well enough behind hate, don’t you? The only time I ever see glimpses of it, are when you’re fighting with me, like you're doing now. When you're pouring your soul into making me listen and pay attention to you. I want to hear you say it. Tell me you want me.”

There's Kaiba. This whole time he knew he was in there somewhere. Anything to have control over someone, with a dash of an ego boost as icing on the cake. It was bound to come out sooner or later. The King of Hearts was honest, passionate, cocky, fun, self centered, brilliant, aggravating, confident, demanding, and sexy as sin. Now it was official; this guy was perfect. Joey wanted nothing more than to tell him to ‘go to hell’ or ‘over his dead body’. Anything but the truth.

“Well Puppy?” Seto stood inches from Joey, brilliant sapphire eyes boring into him.

Joey held fast to the same thought repeating over and over in his head. Say no. Say no. Say no. “You’re right about one thing, Kaiba. I do still feel the same way I did then. I hate you,” he breathed, his eyes darting down from Kaiba’s eyes to his lips. Licking his own, Joey muttered, “Stop patronizing me and kiss me again.”

The King of Hearts grinned with self satisfaction that Joey loathed and closed the space between them. Their lips met and Joey let the burn of frustration and arousal consumed him.

When he opened his eyes he heard Kaiba laughing and saw his own blood covered jeans. Blinking the memory away, Joey glanced over at Kaiba.

“Yes, I actually do feel better,” Kaiba commented after his laughter died out, “...Although I'm pretty sure I need to go to the hospital. I think I have a concussion.”

Joey laughed, “Yeah. I'm pretty sure my wrist is broken and I may or may not have dislocated my shoulder.”

“Idiot,” Kaiba huffed.

“Well I'm glad you two are getting along, it only took six years and almost killing each other,” Mr. Morin scolded from the doorway of his office, arms crossed over his chest, “Come on in.”

Joey and Kaiba didn't notice the man had finished the meeting or that the kid and his parents had already left. Maybe they were in worse shape than he thought. Joey and Kaiba hobbled to the chairs in front of the principal's desk. He hated sitting in those damn chairs on a good day, today was not a good day.

“If I would have known that leaving you two to your own devices would have worked in mending whatever differences you both had, I would have done it years ago,” Kaiba and Joey simply stared at the principle trying to focus on anything besides how much pain they were in, “Normally, with the extent of both of your injuries, I would have to call the police and get the law involved, but I think in light of recent events, both publicly and in this office, I am not going to do that. It’s the end of the year...literally the last day of school. Why you had to do this now is beyond me…Keeping you here for an extra week of your break, will mean that I have to stay here too so here’s what I’m going to do. Next year, Mr. Wheeler you are to stay two hours after school for the first four school days. Mr. Kaiba, I know you can't stay later due to your job but I do know you can come in that first weekend for four hours Saturday and Sunday. I don't want either of you telling anyone about this, am I clear?”

Kaiba sighed, annoyed but didn't say anything. The arrangement meant that Joey would have to explain to Yuugi's grandfather what was going on. That was going to be the worst of this whole thing for him. Joey gave Kaiba a guilty glance, this meant that the brunette wouldn't be able to spend time with Mokuba.

“Yes sir,” Joey said confidently, “We won’t say anything.”

Mr. Morrin stared at Kaiba expecting a similar response, only to receive a curt nod, “Good enough. Now get your bleeding carcasses out of my office and down to the nurse. I just cleaned in here.”

Joey and Kaiba stood and left the office. Joey stayed quiet all the way down to the nurse. He was pretty sure he gave Kaiba a concussion or at the least a migraine. When they entered, Nurse Mindy Dent turned and almost screamed, “Oh my! What happened to you two?!”

“I was attacked by a stray dog,” Kaiba winced and rubbed his forehead.

Joey just laughed, making his way to an empty cot in the room. What else could he do? “Come here Mr. Kaiba, let's get you fixed up,” Mindy patted a stool next to her as she started rummaging through cabinets for all kinds of bandages, alcohol wipes, butterfly stitches, and other things.

Joey watched with heavy eyes while she wiped the blood off of Kaiba's face. He soon found himself being carried somewhere. Opening his eyes he saw the King of Hearts carrying him through a part of the castle he had never been, “Where are we goin’? Wait...Aren't ya awake?”

The king looked down at Joey with the same cold expression Kaiba normally gave him, “Of course I'm awake, Mutt. What does it look like to you?

Joey wanted to argue, but he felt something grab his shoulder. Startling awake at the extreme pain, he yelled, “What the hell is wrong with you?! That hurts!”

“Mr. Wheeler don't curse at me,” Mrs. Dent commanded through pursed lips.

“Sorry Mrs. Dent...I fell asleep. I didn't know it was you,” Joey looked around to see that Kaiba wasn't there any more.

“Why the sudden interest of where Mr. Kaiba is?” Mindy grinned.

“I don't feel good enough for your pesterin’, Mrs. Dent,” Joey grumbled, sitting up slowly.

“I can see that. Broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, broken nose...not to mention you probably have severe bruising on your ribs or they might be broken too. You HAVE to go to the hospital this time. Mr. Kaiba is already there and told me to send you. He has a limo waiting for you.”

“We can't go to a hospital. Hospitals make records; records mean lawsuits.”

Mindy smiled and ushered him up and out of her office, “I'll see you next year, Mr. Wheeler.”

Joey tried to protest but the door was shut quickly behind him. With a sigh of defeat, he walked to the school doors and found the black limo waiting for him right out front. Next to the limos back door was a rather burly man. His voice deep and intimidating, when he raised a hairy eyebrow at the teen,“Mr. Joseph Wheeler?”

“Y-Yeah...that's me.”

“My name is Roland. Mr. Kaiba asked me to take you to Kaiba Corp Children's Hospital. Please have a seat,” Gesturing towards the inside of the limo, Roland smiled.

“Kaiba Corp. don't own a hospital.”

Roland’s smile turned into a proud grin, “They will starting next month when it opens. Some technical fixes before it's fully running, but I can assure you it is fully functional as we speak. Mr Kaiba's private Doctor will be seeing both of you. Please take a seat Mr. Wheeler, I am already running late.”

Joey took a deep breath and climbed into the limo, the door shutting behind him. He expected the inside of the limo to be fancier, instead it was bland and black. Everything was dark, even the windows. Joey looked out one of the windows and noticed the buildings were gone, in their place was a wall.

Extremely confused, Joey turned to face the front of the limo.

Instead of seeing the black leather interior he was met face to face with the King of Hearts. Seto knelt between Joey's legs, the light of the moon pouring through the carriage window glistening off of his face; his eyes the darkest he’d ever seen them. Joey reached out and pushed the red robe off of Seto's shoulders. His hands shook from nerves but Seto was doing more than enough to calm him. The eerie light glistened off Seto's chest and shoulder and he let his robe fall to the bottom of the carriage. One hand rested on top of the king's hand on his thigh as the other became entangled in soft brown hair. Joey couldn't breathe when he took in the sight of the half naked King. His skin glowing in the moonlight, head tilted to the side and lips pulled into a seductive smirk. Seto squeezed Joey's thigh and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

His lips tasted like tea and caramel, but he smelled even better. The lingering perfume of the roses mixed with Seto’s own musk let Joey unable to breath him in enough. Too focused Seto’s tongue sliding in and out of his mouth, Joey didn’t notice Seto made quick work of his buttoned shirt. Pulling it open, Seto began to kiss, lick and bite down his neck and chest while his hands unfastened Joey’s pants.

“I can't tell you how _long_ I've wanted to do this,” Seto whispered huskily against Joey's skin.

Joey closed his eyes and moaned in response, “I can't tell ya how long I _wanted_ ya ta do this.”

After a quick flick of his tongue over a nipple, Seto reached into Joey's open pants eliciting a loud moan from him. The King's breath hitched at the sound; Joey heard it. Taking his throbbing member from the confines of his pants, Seto leaned down to lick the pre-cum from the slit. Joey couldn't keep his eyes off of the king's face as he licked the underside of his cock from base to tip. Everything Seto was doing was driving him crazy; pushing him closer and closer to the edge of madness.  The picture perfect fantasy of Kaiba between his legs was actually happening and he soaked in every second of it.

As the man of his dreams took his aching erection into his mouth, Joey howled in pleasure. Back arching off of the carriage seat, he tried desperately to thrust further into Seto's warm mouth. The King of Hearts responded eagerly to his urging and swallowed around him.

“Ahhh Fuck!” Joey threw his head back against the leather seat in pleasure.

Seto moaned around Joey's member, sending pleasurable vibrations through him. With a swirl of Seto’s tongue around the tip of his cock, Joey came hard into his waiting mouth. His entire body stiffened and a scream tore from his lungs. Joey’s hand tightened on the King's soft brown hair while Seto swallowed his release.

“Seto...”

Seto crawled on top of Joey, helping him lay down on the carriage seat. Joey let his hands glide down Seto’s sides and rest on his hips. His breathy moan in Joey’s ear brought him back down to reality. Grinding and writhing at a tortuously slow pace against Joey, the king moaned again before biting down lightly on the curve of his neck. Joey's hands wandered over the taunt, slick muscles while he listened Seto's labored breathing. It didn't take long for Joey to become hard again. The feeling and thought of Seto's hard cock rubbing against his own sent him to all new heights of arousal. Pushing himself up on his elbows, the King of Hearts removed his mouth from Joey's tender neck and licked his parted lips.

“I'm so close...” Seto whispered against Joey's lips.

Joey moaned low in his throat. God that was hot. “Ohhh Joey...Do that again,” the King pleaded and he rocked his hips roughly against him.

Joey moaned again, feeling himself nearing his second orgasm.

“Say my name...when you cum,” Seto bit down on his bottom lip and Joey swore he’d never seen anything sexier in his life.

Two more times of Seto grinding his hips into him and he came hard. Howling Seto's name into the darkness, his body arched and stiffened against the king who came just after. Breathing heavily, he snuggled into the crook of Seto's neck and moaned in contentment. Both lay clinging together in the darkness for a while before Seto started to drift off to sleep on top of Joey. “Hey...we better go inside,” Joey murmured.

“Mmmmm...Yes I suppose we should. I want to make sure my sister is home. We need to get cleaned up too,” The King of Hearts sat up, gazing down at Joey, “Come on Alice.”

Too tired to fight, Joey let Seto pull him up into a sitting position. Unfortunately, instead of sitting up, he flew forward. Unable to catch himself on his injured arms, he cried out in pain and struggled to lift himself up from the limo floor. The door opened with a very worried looking Roland standing there, “Mr. Wheeler are you okay?”

“Yeah...damn it,” Joey winced. Stepping out of the limo in front of the hospital, he realized just how new it was. The name wasn't even put up above the doors yet.

“This way young man,” Roland said, leading the way.

\--------

Yuugi mindlessly rubbed small circles onto Tea's lower back while she lay against his chest. They had decided to lay on the sofa and watch a horror movie after they returned from a fancy dinner. Their date night had been fun but he was itching for it to end. He wanted to be back in Atem and Yami's room laying on the decorative pillows. Yami telling him stories from Wonderland while Atem rubbed his back and made comments every now and then; like they had done the night before. With a deep sigh Yuugi made up his mind, he had to end this.

“What are you thinking, Baby?” Tea sang, content.

“This dream world thing is making everything complicated,” Yuugi answered. How should he do this?

Tea sat up and switched the TV off, looking Yuugi in the eyes, “I talked to Ryou...”

“What did he say?” Yuugi hated the guilty feeling welling up inside of his chest.

“Will you hush! I'm not finished. I talked to Ryou cause I wanted to know what's going on and normally if you push him enough he caves, but he flat out refused to tell me what’s going on with you,” Tea tilted her head to the side and studied his face, smiling, “Do you remember how long we have been together?”

“Three years in four months, why?”

“I remember when you asked me out,” Tea looked down at her lap, “I was quiet. You told me that you needed me. That you were drowning without him here and you needed someone to hold onto to breath. You promised me that if I ever wanted to end it and move on to someone else you wouldn't care, you just wanted to try.”

Yuugi blushed, remembering that he actually did say those things to her. He meant every word of it then. Now it was his turn to look at his lap, “Where are you going with this Tea?”

“Yuugi, that was the most romantic thing I have ever heard in my life. Even if it wasn't meant for me… I want us to be honest with each other Yuugi, and so far I have not been honest with you and right now you aren't being honest with me,” Yuugi looked up at her with a new kind of respect, “I know you found him. I can see it in how you have been acting the last couple days. I'm not stupid...”

Her voice was playful and didn't seem to match the topic they were discussing. Yuugi started to doubt whether he was sleeping or awake.  Maybe this was the dream world. “I'm sorry Tea,” he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I should have told you… I just… I don't know if it's going to last.”

“That isn't why we fall in love Yuugi. We’re older now. You should know that after all that we’ve been through,” When Yuugi didn't respond, Tea sighed, “I know you want to break up with me and normally I'd say you should’ve done it a long time ago but… I need to cash in on a favor from you.”

“Anything Tea,” Yuugi said immediately. She saved his life years ago, he owed her that much.

“I need you to pretend to love me a little longer. No one is better at it than you,” Tea joked, nudging Yuugi with her elbow before returning to her position against his chest, “You’re not the only one with a secret lover problem.”

“Who?”

“You’ll never guess.”

“Kaiba?” Yuugi asked, a brow raised.

“HA, no,” Tea burst into laughter, “Besides, then I'd have to compete with Joey in a dress… he'd win.”

Yuugi couldn't stop himself from laughing and picturing Joey in an Alice in Wonderland dress, “That would be something to see. I don't know about attractive but definitely something.”

“Anyway, I can't tell you who just yet, but I know it’s not going to work out. He’snot the kind of guy Dad would like. Maybe if I get a little more of you treating melike the goddess I am, then I will want my dream guy to do the same, you know?But in all seriousness, I’d rather wait until I’m out of house before I break the newsto daddy.”

“I think I can do that.”

Yuugi chewed his bottom lip and debated on whether he should talk to Atem and Yami about it. Deciding against it, he snuggled closer to Tea and turned the TV back on. Before he could turn the movie back on, an announcement on the news caught his attention, “Today a young girl was abducted from her room at the Save Our Children Orphanage in Domino city. Police are asking for any information to find the young girl. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. Here is a picture of the child, anyone with information should call this number.”

“That's so sad,” Tea whispered.

Yuugi looked at the young girl’s face. Something was familiar about her.

\-----------------

Joey sat on one of the two hospital beds in the room.  Kaiba and his doctor talked amongst themselves at the other bed. If he had the opportunity, he would have just laid down and went to sleep. He was in an extreme amount of pain and the pain meds were making him drowsy. But he knew better to take the chance. The instant he’d fall asleep someone would want money or something. Speaking of money, how the hell was he paying for all of this?

Kaiba held an ice pack on his eye and continued to argue with the doctor, “What do you mean you have to do surgery?”

The doctor huffed and waved the film at Kaiba, “Look at the x-rays if you don’t believe me. He has a Comminuted fracture in his upper radius and ulna.”

Joey squinted at the pictures in the doctor's hand but couldn’t quite make out anything but streaks of pale grey on black, “If you’re gonna talk ‘bout me while I’m _still here_ , can ya not talk ‘bout me in greek.”

Kaiba snatched the x-rays and scowled at them like they were the ones who gave him the concussion. After waiting a moment or two, Joey sighed from behind them, “It's just a break in da same place as always, it’ll heal on it’s own.”

Kaiba and Dr. Anashi stopped everything to stare at Joey in disbelief. With both of their eyes on him, he suddenly felt the pull of embarrassment in his chest. Maybe he should just keep his mouth shut. It was too late to take it back, however, and Kaiba’s narrowed eyes didn’t make him feel any better, “What do you mean 'the same place as always?”

“It’s broken more times than I can count. It's fine,” shrugging his shoulders, Joey quickly looked away from Kaiba’s intense gaze to find a less intimidating chart on the wall. “I dunno why you’re actin’ so surprised. Did ya think ya were da only one that don’t like me? Hell even my old man don’t like me,” he attempted a light laugh but it sounded more like a cough. Hopefully they wouldn’t notice.

“Well, that explains a lot,” Dr. Anashi said before snatching back the x-rays and scribbling something on a clip board.

When he was finished he handed the papers back to Kaiba, who read over it. Kaiba set the papers down on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, “If that's what you think then go ahead.”

The doctor stood up tall and beamed like he had won the lottery. “Mr. Wheeler,” he sang, spinning to face away from Kaiba for the first time since Joey got to the hospital, “you’ve never sought medical care before, have you?'

Joey shook his head, “Can't afford it.”

Kaiba scoffed but didn't say anything.

“We’ll have to operate on it soon to get it all back into working order,” the doctor walked over to Joey and handed him a business card, "I'm your doctor now. I insist you call me no matter the time, where you are, or with monetary concern. I will know if you don't.”

“Don't bother trying to tell him ‘no’ either. I've 'fired' him at least 20 times. He just keeps coming back,” Kaiba said matter-of-factly.

Dr. Anashi nodded and handed Joey some papers, “These are papers saying that it's ok to operate and that you will need to take physical therapy until your wrist completely heals.”

Joey sighed, staring at Dr. Anashi with pleading desperation before taking the papers anyway. Grabbing a pen to sign and pretending to read through it, he kept looking up at Kaiba. Deciding it was worth the risk to look suspicious, Joey cleared his throat, “I didn't half kill Kaiba, did I?”

Dr. Anashi started to laugh while Kaiba just humphed, “Mr. Kaiba can take a hit almost as well as you can give one Mr. Wheeler. Although you might want to avoid hitting him in the head again. You actually gave him a concussion this time.”

The way Dr. Anashi said that made Joey believe he knew about their fights, “I was tryin’ ta kill ‘em this time.”

Dr. Anashi glanced between them, flashing a brief smile before looking away, “I can see that.”

Joey finished the paperwork and handed them to the doctor. Giving in to his exhaustion, he laid down on the bed. It might have been crazy uncomfortable but he was too tired to care, “Well since we agreed that both of you should stay the night, just in case you did more damage than I'm seeing, you might want to call your friend and his grandfather to let them know you won't be home tonight.”

Joey had forgotten all about it, “Ah man! Yeah I need ta call ‘em, thank ya for remindin’ me.”

He rolled over and grabbed the phone on the bed side table. Dialing the shop's number, he watched Kaiba walk over to the bed on the other side of the room and lay down, “The Game Shop, this is Soloman Motou speaking. How can I help you?”

Joey smiled at the old man's cheery voice, “Hey gramps it's me, Joey. I wanted ta let ya know, I won't be home tonight.”

Joey laughed when he heard distant yelling and a lot of ruffling before Yuugi came on the line, “Joey are you okay? I didn't see you after school and we were all really worried about you. By the way Tea says ‘hi.’”

“Chill Yuug, I'm at the hospital and they are keepin’ me overnight to make sure I don't have a concussion or anythin’,” Joey glanced up at Kaiba with a snicker.

“The hospital?! Do you want us to come keep you company?”

“Nah, ya don’t need ta worry ‘bout it, Yuug,” Joey laid back on the bed with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling, “I'm not alone.”

“Well… Who's there with you?”

“Yuugi… This is one of those times ya wanted me ta tell ya ta shut up. Shut up,” If the hospital would have had the normal amount of people and equipment in it Joey might not have heard Kaiba snicker.

“Okay, Joey. I read you loud and clear! I’ll see you tomorrow. You better call as soon as you wake up, Grandpa will be worried. I'll talk to you soon.”

He knew Yuugi well enough to expect that as soon as he went to sleep, his friend was going to interrogate him old medieval style if he didn't talk to him first, “Bye Yuug.”

Joey hung up the phone thinking Kaiba had already fallen asleep. So when he murmured from across the room, Joey was startled to say the least,, “Thank you for not making me deal with the geek squad.”

“Yuugi isn't that bad.”

“Yuugi and Tea are that bad.”

Joey would have argued, but it was true. “G’night, Kaiba,” he rolled over and snuggled into the blankets, not expecting an answer.

He knew Kaiba.


	7. 5/9 Un yadirF

Joey woke up snuggled into a warm comfortable bed, with a gentle hand caressing his cheek. When he opened his eyes, half expecting to see Kaiba, Joey freaked out, “Juria?! What the… How’d I get here?”

Now sitting upright, he looked down to see light blue silk pajamas pants. At least he had clothes on while she was in the room. Fiddling with the fabric of the strange pants, he became lost in thought as he tried to piece together how he got where he was. Juria, it seemed, was way ahead of him, “You don’t remember? Oh… Set is going to be disappointed about that.”

The queen rose from the bed, fully clothed in a beautiful white gown as always. For a moment Joey wondered whose room he was in. Looking around he saw Seto laying on a velvet sofa on the other side with a black velvet blanket draped over him. Why he was clear across the room instead of laying in the bed with him was beyond Joey’s comprehension. He had no problem being with him last night. Why the space all of the sudden? 

“Set brought you up to my room after the party. You were asleep and he wanted help with putting you to bed. Apparently you both spent a little too much time at the party,” Juria winked at Joey making him think she knew all about what happened, “I got the pants for you from your room and helped him get you into bed. You are a very sound sleeper.”

“Yeah I guess I am when I'm drunk...” Joey stared at the sleeping king worried about what was going to happen when he woke up.

“I will see both of you down stairs for brunch. Don't be late.” She stood from the bed and smiled fondly to him, her eyes twinkling, “Do not worry Sir Alice, your king will not be angry.” 

“My king?” but before he could say anything more, the queen was gone.

Joey continued to stare at Seto on the sofa when he got up from the bed. As quietly as he could, he walked over to the king's side and knelt down in front of him. He ogled the sleeping king and wondered if he was in a lot of pain from their fight. Kaiba would never tell him if he was. The fact that he admitted he needed to go to the hospital should have been a clue he was just as hurt Joey. Nothing about that day went the way he wanted it to. Despite the detention and needing surgery, he could think of worse things than being confined to a hospital room with the stuck up CEO. Ironic how he thought that now, staring at Seto’s sleeping face. Give Kaiba a moment and he’ll find a way to make him change his mind again. Bastard.

“You should have been asleep before me,” Joey whispered, leaning in and kissing the king's lips.

“Mmmm this is a nice way to be woken up, especially after a terrible dream,” Seto murmured when Joey leaned back.

His stomach twisted with guilt, “I'm really sorry....”

Seto sat up, letting the velvet blanket fall to his lap and showing off more of his perfect chest, “Been in Wonderland too long, Puppy? I can't make any sense of what you did.”

Sighing and shaking his head, Joey tried to explain something he knew still didn't make sense, “I kept blackin’ out all day at school. Whenever ya talked to me, or if somethin’ happened that triggered a memory of the party, I relived it.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Seto tilted his head back slightly looking down at Joey. If it were any other time Joey would have started a fight about it, but today he felt like he deserved it, “If that's the case, you can't go to any more parties.” 

“Yeah apparently not. I'm sorry ‘bout the fight. I was remembering hittin’ ya and before I knew it, I actually hit ya.”

That explanation seemed to make perfect sense to the King and he stood up from the sofa, “I suppose I should apologize. That fight wouldn't have been that bad if I hadn't snapped.”

“Yeah. What happened?”

Seto leaned forward with a sad smile as he studied Joey's face. Running his slender fingers through Joey’s blond hair, he replied, “We are running late for brunch. My sister will be disappointed.”

\------- 

Yuugi took in a deep breath of the exotic fragrances lingering in the room before he opened his eyes. He found himself face to face with a still sleeping Yami, and the warmth of Atem’s body against his back and neck. The warmth coming from both of them permeated Yuugi's very soul, filling him with happiness he hadn't felt in years. He had never wished to be anywhere more. If it came down to it, he would stay here in Wonderland with Atem and Yami for the rest of eternity. No matter how much of a hell it was supposed to be like. Just to be with them was worth every second. Yuugi felt so happy and content that he didn't notice the soft rumble in his chest. 

Atem, however, did, “Aibou? Are you purring?”

Yuugi stiffened, but that didn't stop the sound. Halfway through a Yami opened his crimson eyes and placed his hand on Yuugi’s chest. “Yes he is, that's adorable,” he chuckled, “Well as much as we would love to just lay here for the rest of the day with you, the queen will be waiting for us. Atem and I have a job she wishes us to do.”

Yuugi nodded and the rumbling ceased. Did that mean they were leaving him at the castle by himself? His thoughts turned to mush when he felt warm lips on his neck. “I wonder what we are having for brunch today?” Atem whispered against his skin with sincere interest.

“Brunch? Have we been asleep that long?”

“The party was last night. We always get to sleep in afterwards,” Atem smiled, sitting up.

“Do you both go to the parties usually?” Yuugi yawned, rolling onto his back after it was freed from Atem's comforting grasp.

“We go every now and then. Next time we will take you, Kitten. You have to go at least once,” Yami responded, helping Yuugi to his feet, “The queen will be waiting. We better hurry.”

Yami and Atem changed their clothes into similar outfits to when he had met them. They looked like they were going hunting. Both wore leather armor and armor accents over a loose tunic and formfitting pants. Atem dressed in more earthy shades while Yami wore dark red and grays. As Yami sat down on a trunk next to their dresser to put his boots on, he looked up and caught Yuugi staring at them. A mischievous smile spread across his face but he didn't say anything.

“Are you all ready to go, Kitten?” Yami asked before adjusting one of his leather arm guards.

“Yeah… I don't have any other clothes,” Yuugi said shrugging his shoulders.

“Hmmm I guess that makes sense. The queen wouldn't have collected Cheshire clothing. You are the first Cheshire cat that isn't evil to be fair,” Atem raised an eyebrow and pulled one of his boots on, “Even if she did have some, they’re probably invisible to us anyway.”

That didn't make Yuugi feel any better, “It's not a big deal, I like these clothes.”

“I wonder if The King of Hearts has some lying around from the last Queen of Hearts. We will have to look for you.”

Yuugi smiled and nodded. That sounded like a good idea. Although, he really did like the clothes he wore. They felt safe and… well. Like home. Like a second skin. Yeah. That’s a better way to describe it. They weren’t clothes. It was his skin. The thought of losing them was similar to the idea of being skinned alive. He’d pass. Really.

Atem lead them to the dining room. Once Yuugi stepped inside they were met with laughter. After the day and night they’d just had, he was so confused.

“You both are in the hospital?” Juria rested her chin lightly on her delicately on her folded hands.

Yuugi followed Atem and Yami into the room, listening to the queen talking to Joey and Kaiba. “Yep and apparently I have to have surgery on my wrist now,” Joey grinned and waved at Yuugi when he saw him come in the room.

“You have always needed that surgery on your wrist,” taking a chocolate chip cookie from a serving tray in front of him, Kaiba seemed more interested in it than the conversation.

Joey laughed and he shook his head, “Yeah well, at least I don't have a concussion.”

Yuugi had to hold back a laugh himself when he watched Kaiba uncharacteristically stick his tongue out at Joey.

“Yuugi, Yami and Atem. So glad you could join us,” the White Queen sang.

“I am sorry we are late, My queen,” Yami was always so formal; kind of like a prince in disguise.

“Nonsense, these boys are early,” the queen motioned with chocolate covered fingers towards Kaiba and Joey, “They were telling me about their day at school, which has been quite entertaining so far.”

“How much detention do you have Joey? Didn't Mr. Morin swear he was going to have you thrown in juvie if you 'so much as poked' Seto?” Yuugi asked and he sat down between Yami and Atem at the table.

“Ha ha ha yeah he did say that didn’t he? I have a week of after school detention next year. Honestly, it’s less of a punishment then when I put some of the dead frogs from biology class in the girls bathroom freshman year,” Joey frowned and scratched his head.

“You are so childish,” Seto muttered, making Yuugi and Joey unable to hold in their laughter.

“Yes. Yes I am.”

The rest of brunch consisted of Joey repeating his story of what happened at school while they all indulged on different kinds of cookies. Judging by the looks Seto gave Joey at certain times, Joey's story was fairly edited. Yuugi couldn't wait to get his friend alone to make him explain what REALLY happened.

“Hmmm. So moral of the story: no more honey tea for Joey,” the White Queen chuckled, making Joey blush, “but I think it is time to tell them how we got here Seto, and why you don't remember anything when you are there.”

“Yes,” The King of Hearts frowned, staring down at his empty plate, “You’re right.”

\-------

The White Queen seemed to glide down the corridor; Joey close beside her and Yuugi just behind him. “When Seto and I first arrived in Wonderland we were about ...uhhh ten years old?” she turned her head to look behind Yuugi, receiving a curt nod from Seto, “Yes ten, but when we came into wonderland as adults, exactly as we are now. Despite the beauty and fantasy that Wonderland is, we had to grow up fast. Could you imagine being a child here?”

Yuugi thought about Serenity and how different she looked. His thoughts snapped to Mokuba. How would he look or handle things in this place? A quick glance at Joey, and Yuugi realized that they weren’t really handling it either, “No I can't.”

“But we got lucky. We were placed into the wonderful care of the White King. He thought I was the new Alice at first, but then that was quickly dismissed when he brought me to the caterpillar. That monster told him I was the Queen of Spades.” Yuugi remembered the story of how Yami and Atem killed the caterpillar after it began to work with the Cheshire cat to destroy the White Kingdom. “He also said that the Queen of Spades is the root of madness in Wonderland. But there was a way to escape my fate. The power of the White King or Queen can quel madness. My love was to give me his heart so that I could rule beside him on our wedding day.”

Joey looked down at the ground, taking a deep breath before asking, “So does that mean you are the Queen of Spades now?”

“Not exactly. We exchanged hearts before our wedding day. He received some of my madness and I received some of his sanity. I’ve remained sane for years after his death so that I can rule as the White Queen. There has to be a White King or Queen. If I go mad and become the Queen of Spades this world will get interesting very fast.”

“None of us will let that happen to you Juria,” Atem reassured, pushing open the heavy wooden doors for them to enter the large room with one sole mirror in the middle. On the far wall held the frame of a broken mirror; the glass shards still scattered on the ground.

“Thank you my friends,” she said, gliding over to the broken mirror, “This is where I came into Wonderland. It is the most unusual way for someone to enter actually. The White King believed that I had already possessed power in the real world for myself to be able to travel through mirrors.”

She walked from the broken mirror to the antique mirror. She waved her hand in the air like a magician would to prove there was nothing up her sleeve. The White Queen then touched the mirror revealing a reflection of the hallway outside of the room. She walked through the mirror, disappearing, and within seconds they heard a knock on the door. Seto opened it to reveal the Queen standing there, a proud smile on her face.

“WOW! Can anyone do that?” Joey exclaimed, brushing his bangs out of his face.

“No. Only the Alice has ever been able too, but Juria seems to be the exception. The Cheshire cats have a similar teleportation ability,” Yami said, “But they are a little different.”

“So, did Seto crash through that mirror too? Or did he wake up somewhere else?”

“I woke up in the lair of a Jabberwocky,” Seto's matter-of-fact tone didn't match the extreme situation.

“Ya mean Serenity,” to say Joey was shocked was an understatement; his eyes practically popped out of his head. “Wait wait wait...That would mean Serenity was six... She’s been here since she was six?!”

“Because she refuses to see Wonderland, she is not as affected as the rest of us. I'm sure she would tell you about Kings and Queens as if they were imaginary friends when she was young.”

Joey ran his fingers through his hair, staring wide eyed at the broken mirror shards. “I… never knew.” 

“She's been in our company this entire time,” Juria said, attempting to console him, “We did need her to help destroy the Queen of Hearts, but I promise she didn't see anything disturbing.” 

Yuugi smiled when Seto laid his hand on Joey’s shoulder.

The White Queen cleared her throat, tilting her head higher, “Just to give you a quick lesson in Kaiba family history; Seto and Mokuba were adopted by Gozaburo when Seto and I were eight. He insisted he only wanted boys for children so he didn't adopt me. Instead, his bodyguard Roland came back when he was off work a week later and started the process to adopt me. He told me he would need help protecting my brothers and he knew I was the perfect one for the job. Because of this, I stayed in the mansion almost all the time with my father; spending time with my brothers and witnessing how much of a monster Gozaburo Kaiba was. Two years later, Gozaburo's company started taking a nosedive as scandal after scandal began to be investigated within the company. He lost one of his most profitable contracts because of this and came home very drunk and infuriated. I had convinced Set to leave his room and play hide and seek with me. I had no way of knowing what was about to happen.” Juria walked back over to the broken glass, kneeling down to touch it, “I still remember so vividly what happened.”

Yuugi thought Kaiba would be just as impacted by the story but he seemed unphased. Juria stood up from the broken shards and gestured towards the antique mirror, “As the Alice, I think it is important for you to know what happened. Maybe it will assist you in saving us.”

Joey carefully walked over the broken glass and stood in front of the mirror. Yuugi felt uncomfortable and cold suddenly. Something bad was about to happen and his senses were going crazy, “Atem I-”

But before Yuugi could say another word the mirror blackened. Joey squinted at it as if seeing something strange and tried to lean forward. Juria touched the mirror and smiled, the darkness within it swirled. 

“I think I see somethin’. Is this what ya-” Joey lost his footing and fell face first into the swirl of darkness before Yuugi had a chance to react.

“Joey!”

\-----------

“Ugh… Why am I such a clutz all da time?” Joey groaned and pushed himself up in the darkness. 

He dusted himself off, amazed at how much dust flew into the air. He coughed still not able to really see where he was until small florescent lights hummed to life above him. He found himself face to face with a storage room. At least that’s what he thought it was. Boxes piled to the ceiling on all sides of him, covered in dust and perfectly arranged, solidified that thought. The musky scent in the air made him think it was more of a basement storage room. Why would he be here? 

Shuffling over to one of the boxes, he dusted off what looked like a label. Reading it in the dim lighting proved to be more of a challenge than he’d originally thought, “Kaiba, 4/17. That’s all it says?”

Before he had the chance to wipe more of the dust off the label to read it better, he heard a shriek from above him. Then a gunshot, “What the hell?!”

Light poured into the room from the top of a staircase Joey hadn’t noticed. Two children ran down the stairs. His breath caught in his throat when he recognized their faces, “Seto? Juria?!”

“Dad!” Juria screamed as she ran, Seto's hand held tightly within hers.

Another loud gunshot startled her, causing her to trip down the last step. Seto quickly pulled her to her feet, “Come on, Juria!”

Both of them ran into the overly full storage room in the basement, “This is good for hiding. Go hide brother.”

Joey rushed over to them but they ran right through him as if he weren’t there. His stomach twisted in fear. What was he seeing? Unable to do anything about what played out before him, he stared in horror as both siblings split up. Seto hid within a trunk, and Juria hid behind the mirror Joey just came through, now covered by a white sheet. Soon enough the drunken man Joey only heard stories about stumbled into the room cursing; a gun in hand. He watched on in horror, as Gozeburo searched the storage room. When his search turned up fruitless, his anger increased. He began shooting all of the boxes and trunks and anything he thought the children would have hidden in.

“Hey stop!” Joey shouted but it was no use. No one could see or hear him.

Gozaburo pointed his gun at the trunk Seto was hiding in and pulled the trigger. It made a sickening click, but nothing happened, “Wha?”

It kept clicking as Gozaburo repeatedly tried to shoot the trunk. Joey let out a shaky breath of relief, “Empty.”

“Damn it,” he growled as he reached into his pocket for more ammunition.

In his drunken stupor, most of the bullets fell out of his hand onto the floor. With Gozaburo distracted, Joey noticed Juria shift the sheet on the mirror. He knew she was trying to get Gozaburo’s attention away from Seto. He’d do the same thing for Serenity. 

Pulling the white sheet off of the mirror, Juria tilted it so that the light was reflected into Gozaburo's eyes. He stumbled back a few steps before trying to shoot at the light, missing each time. Then Juria did something really stupid and reckless. She moved around the mirror and stood in front of it after the gun was empty again, “I'm the reason Set was outside of his room. It’s not his fault!”

“You little BITCH! There you are!” he roared as he charged towards her.

Joey stared wide eyed and mouth agape. She stepped back into the mirror, to terrified to run away, he assumed. Gozaburo grabbed her by the neck and lifted her in the air as she kicked, trying to get free.

Out of the corner of his eye, Joey saw Seto climb out of the trunk. He hid behind a cement pillar and narrowed his eyes. Even so young, Joey recognized that face. He was plotting something. Joey just hopped it wasn’t a stupid plan like Juria’s.

Gozaburo pulled his arm back and then jolted forward, slamming Juria’s back into the mirror. Despite the loud sound of shattering glass like the mirror exploded, it only had a small crack at the very top. But more alarming, Juria was gone.

Gozaburo panicked and in a drunken scramble, he hit the mirror in an attempt to get away. The antique mirror fell backwards to the ground and the room fell silent.  Gozaburo drunkenly stumbled further away from the mirror, seemingly forgetting the reason he was in the basement in the first place. Rubbing his temples, he wobbled his way up the stairs.

Seto waited until Gozaburo left before he walked slowly up to the mirror, “Hello?”

Joey bit his lip and shoved his hands in his pockets. For as much of an asshole as Kaiba was, he never let stuff like this show. This had to leave a scar on him. Just another painful reason he won’t let anything happen to Mokuba. Suddenly a smirk pulled at his lips, “It’s weird how different we are. It sucked as a kid for me too ya know… Still sucks.”

Skulking around Seto to stand beside the mirror, he noticed it reflected both of them. Seto didn’t seem to notice Joey though, “I dunno what I’m supposed ta be takin’ from this.”

Seto sniffled (dare Joey think it) and grabbed the white sheet next to the mirror. He climbed on top of it and laid down, pulling the white sheet over him. It couldn’t be comfortable but Joey supposed it was as good a place as any to sleep after what just happened. Maybe Seto hoped he’d disappear too.

It wasn’t long before someone came down the stairs again. Joey moved to stand in front of Seto, forgetting he couldn’t do shit if something were to actually happen. A younger looking Roland stepped into the light and sighed in relief. He knelt down and scooped Seto into his arms, leaving the sheet in a pile on the floor. Joey watched Roland carry him upstairs until they were both out of sight. He took a few steps after them before he heard the door shut and lock, “Well now what ‘m I supposed ta do?”

Grumbling to himself about being stuck, he turned toward the mirror and realized he was about to trip on the sheet, “Ah shit!”

In an attempt to stop himself from tripping, he faltered. That would have stopped himself from tripping normally, but he forgot he couldn’t touch anything. His foot went straight through the sheet. The surprise threw him off balance, much like the feeling he got when he thought there was one more step on a stair case. Flying forward he gasped, wide-eyed and awestruck as he fell through the mirror.

\-------------

“Okay. I think I got it.” Yuugi smiled and laid a finger on his cheek in thought, “So after you laid on the mirror, you woke up in the Jabberwocky lair with Serenity. And Juria ended up in here.”

Before Seto could respond, Joey came flying through the mirror and landed face first on the ground, “Urgh!”

The king of hearts shook his head, “Correct.”

Juria snickered and daintily covered her mouth with her fingertips. “Welcome back Alice.”

Yuugi giggled too as Joey picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off, “What’d I miss?” 

“You missed the whole thing about why Ka-Seto was at school after the murder,” Yuugi quickly reached for the back of his neck hoping that no one heard his accidental slip up, “Mrs. Grosse can be a witch but... I can’t believe she threatened you like that. You really think she would’ve had you expelled?” 

“The cheshire cat has many spies in the real world as well as Wonderland. The Hatter is an example of this,” Juria said, “We believe she may be one of them.”

“Or just a pain in my ass,” the king shrugged.

Joey crossed his arms over his chest, “Ya think everyone’s a pain in your ass.”

Yuugi smiled at the two of them as Kaiba rolled his eyes. There was definitely something going on between them that Yuugi couldn’t quite pin point. Was it affection or just attraction? He didn’t have long to linger on his options when Yami spoke, “Either way the murder is reason enough to be cautious.”

“You think the murder and abduction cases are related to the Hatter?” Yuugi added, not missing a beat and pleased by Yami’s impressed smirk.

“They might be-wait. Abduction?” Juria took an eager step towards Yuugi.

“Yeah last night I saw a missing person's report on an orphan girl. And now that I think about; she had your description.”

Juria frowned, “That can't be good...”

“Now I’m sure,” Seto crossed his arms over his chest, “They are trying to bait me.”

Yuugi rubbed the top of his head near his cat ears, “Bait you?”

“They want me to remember Juria and Wonderland.”

“Now that we’re on that subject,” Joey narrowed his eyes, “Why ‘ve we neveh heard ‘o ya from Seto or Moki? No newspaper stories, no pictures, no nothin’.”

“I can explain that,” Yami interjected, ”When Juria traveled through the glass into wonderland, she was erased from existence in your world. If you want my opinion, she was never meant to be there in the first place.”

“We’ll discuss that another time,” Seto reached into his pocket and frowned, “Damn, Ryou has it.”

Juria frowned as well then her eyes widened, “Dear brother you are very late! Out with all of you!” 

Yuugi could tell Joey had a lot more questions, hell he had a lot more questions, but the opportunity passed it seemed. “But I-” Joey sputtered towards Seto’s turned back.

The king didn’t pause as he took long strides towards the door, “It’s never good to make your sister wait, Alice. I lose court members that way. How will I play crocette if I have no one to play against?”

Seto carried on even after he’d left the room with Joey hot on his heels. Something about them being too stupid to offer him a challenge anyway. Typical Kaiba. But Yuugi’s attention on Joey and the king quickly dissipated when Yami and Atem dragged him out of the room. 

“Goodbye My Queen,” Yami said before bowing and walking out of the room in one flawless and fluid movement. He couldn’t be human.

Once outside Atem cupped Yuugi’s face with both hands and pressed his lips against him. Yuugi melted into the kiss like butter; he had waited far too long for another kiss. Atem released Yuugi's lips but not his face when Yami closed the door behind himself, “Yuugi, Yami and I wanted to talk to you about something really important.” 

Yuugi hoped for a moment that they planned to bring him along on their trip. 

“We know that the Queen put you a room across from us but we would feel more comfortable if you stayed with us. That is if you want to. We have plenty of room for you,” Atem blushed after finishing his request. His strong hands weakening his hold on Yuugi from doubt.

Yuugi beamed, glancing from Atem to Yami for reaffirmation, “Are you sure? You both want me to stay with you?”

Yami nodded, “It’s going to be hard to go back to being by ourselves after we know what it’s like to sleep by your side, Yuugi.”

His face had to be beet red, he could feel it, so he tried to hide it in Atem's hands, “Then yes, I'd love to stay there. Especially since you are going to be away for a while.” 

He wanted to be strong for them, but Yami wasn't having any of that, “We will be just as miserable. If not more so...”

“Agreed, we have to put up with Kaiba for a month,” Atem smirked and leaned in again to kiss Yuugi as if it were his last.  Pulling away, Atem released his face in order to pull him into a tight hug, “I already miss you.”

Yuugi hugged Atem back as tight as he could, “I already miss you too. I don't know how I'm going to do this.”

“We don't either,” Yami sighed, watching them.

Yuugi gave Atem one final kiss before letting him go to wish Yami farewell. He smiled, tears tugging at the corner of his eyes. Wrapping his arms around Yami’s neck, Yuugi pulled him into an equally passionate first kiss. “Try not to forget me while you're gone,” Yuugi teased, to hide the powerful pounding of his heart, "I can't wait to get to know you better."

"We'll be back before you know it, and even if we weren't," Yami beamed and rested his forehead against Yuugi's, “I can wait an eternity for you, Yuugi.”

“This isn't fair. I feel like everything is just starting and you have to go away.” 

“I'm sure we'll figure something out, Kitten,” Yami murmured, reluctantly pulling away from Yuugi's loving grasp, “We will only be gone a month at a time. Be patient with us.”

Before Yuugi could protest, Kaiba shouted down the corridor, “Let's go Hunters. I want to make it to Yellav Yenoh by night fall.”

“Yes Sire,” Yami responded, giving Yuugi one final smile before following Kaiba  down the corridor and out of sight; Atem in tow.

Yuugi felt a gentle hand on his shoulder as he watched them leave, “I know it feels like your whole family is leaving you behind, but believe me when I say it is for the best.”

“It doesn't make it hurt any less...”

“No… but I have something that can ease the pain,” Juria turned and walked back into the room with the mirror.

All Yuugi could do was sulk after her, “I don’t think tea will help.”

She giggled and gestured toward the mirror, “You don’t need tea, you need practice. I want you to look into the mirror and see yourself.” 

Yuugi stood in front of the mirror while Juria stood next to it, just out of the mirror's reflection. 

“Now that you see yourself I want you to use your Cheshire cat powers to make your tail disappear.”

Looking at himself in the mirror, he concentrated on it. Soon the black furry tail vanished from the mirror's reflection.

“Good. Very good, Yuugi. Now I want you to bring your tail back then close your eyes.” Yuugi complied with her request and shut his eyes. “Good, now I want you to think of Yami and Atem. Think of the front gates of the castle.”

Yuugi thought of them and the gates. Despair gripping his heart as he imagined Atem and Yami climbing into the King’s carriage. 

“Open your eyes Yuugi.”

He gasped from shock when he opened his eyes to see what he had imagined reflected in the glass, “It's them...leaving...”

Juria laughed when Yuugi took a step towards the mirror, “This is the next step Yuugi. Imagine your eyes disappearing, and then reappearing on the top of the gate where this mirror seems to be reflecting from.”

This was a rather complicated request, one he wasn't sure he could do, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. He concentrated on his open eyes before they clouded over with a dark smoke. He then thought about the carriage and opened his eyes. He saw… stone.

“I don’t understand. What happened?”

Juria took a few steps and then giggled, “Think about turning around. You’re looking at the wall.”

Yuugi’s face felt like it was on fire and his shoulders stiffened from the embarrassment, but he still did so in time to see the carriage drive away. He felt like he was there but Juria's hand patting his back ever so gently, confirmed that he was inside the castle. “Perfect Yuugi, just perfect.”

Yuugi then thought about having his self together in the room and opened his eyes, “This is going to take a lot of practice.”

“Yes it is, it’s a good thing you have a lot of time. Cheshire cats can disappear and reappear anywhere they can see or imagine. That being said, they can also make themselves invisible. This mirror will allow you to watch Atem and Yami and your other friends and if they need you, you can be there.”

"Thank you," Yuugi smiled at her, "Thank you for everything.”

Juria grinned madly, her blue eyes darkening, “Don't thank me just yet, Pet.”

\------- 

The carriage ride was bumpy at best, and the entire time Joey sat there, he couldn't help but wonder if that was the same carriage that Seto and he had… been together… in. Just the mention of it made Joey remember that night in vivid detail. Trying desperately to focus on anything but that while he was in an enclosed area with Yami and Atem, Joey focused instead on their conversation with the King. It was apparent how well Atem and Yami knew Seto. They talked to each other with such ease that Joey felt a little jealous. When would he be able to make his King feel this at ease and unguarded?

“Excited to get back to your rabbit?” the teasing tone in Yami’s voice only made the jealousy worse.

“I'm excited about his taffy. I can't deny that,” crossing one leg over the other, Seto smirked.

“You must be happy to be spending so much time with Serenity. Aren’t you, Joey?” Atem commented with a friendly smile.

“I really am,” Joey had actually forgotten all about her. His stomach twisted with guilt. Apparently he was too excited to be staying with Kaiba. He must be crazy.

“Did you have fun at the party last night Seto?” Yami pressed with that familiar wicked grin that Joey fought the urge to move away from.

“I don't see how that's any of your business. But yes. I did,” Seto’s face remained expressionless during his reply, but Joey paid close enough attention to see the glint of happiness in his eyes.

“What about you, Sir Alice?”

Atem frowned, elbowing Yami in the side, “You know he doesn't like anyone calling him that.” 

Yami gave Atem a false innocent shrug before returning his gaze to Joey.

“Oh well I-I don’t really remember anythin’.”

He regretted the statement when Seto glared at him out of the corner of his eyes. Now he was blushing and couldn’t stop thinking about the night in the carriage. Fuck his life. At least Yami thought he was funny. “You don't remember anything huh?” Yami snickered, before raising a delicate brow, “Must have been a very good party. It's a shame we missed it.”

“Speaking of missing the party, how was your night with Yuugi?” 

Joey's eyes widened at Kaiba’s blunt question. Waving his hands around frantically trying to stop the conversation, he said, “Wooooh now! I really don't wanna hear ‘bout it.”

“Chill out Joey,” Atem shot back with an amused grin, “WE didn't do anything.”

“It went really well, Sire. Thank you for asking,” said Yami.

Before Joey could defend himself, Seto continued the conversation, “You do realize that Yuugi isn't going to stay in the castle for long, right? You won’t be able to protect him from Wonderland for long.”

Yami's smile vanished and Atem shifted uncomfortably. “Yes…” Atem murmured, “ But there is nothing we can do to stop him.”

“Why would it matter?” Joey tilted his head to the side slightly, making Seto smile again. Damn that smile...

“Cheshire cat's are evil by nature Joey. The more exposure to Wonderland, the quicker it will change him to fit that mold.”

This was one of those important things Juria didn't tell him. Joey frowned, his jaw tightening in frustration, “Why didn't you say something before?”

“What are you going to do about it, Puppy?” Seto raised his brow at Joey, “I've been here for eight years and I have never seen any Alice kill the Cheshire cat. Even though I believe you can, there are many other things we have to do first to make it even possible. Even if all of that happens within the next year or five years maybe a hundred years, regardless it will surprise the shit out of everyone, especially me, Yuugi won't leave willingly.”

Joey ran his fingers through his hair, before hitting his head back on the wall of the carriage with a thud, “No he won't...”

Yami whispered with a deep sadness in his voice, “Nothing here is easy and most everything ends in tragedy. I've learned over the centuries to just go with it. I can never leave, but Yuugi always has a choice. We cannot make it for him.”

“I might be able to leave if it came down to it, but I can't leave Yami... I won’t leave him,” Atem stared down at his hand resting on Yami’s knee, “Which means that no matter what Yuugi choses, nothing will change.”

“Can you leave then, Seto? You've been here longer than Atem...” Joey chewed on his bottom lip. Couldn’t Kaiba see that he was worried about him?

Joey sighed, realizing the King wasn't going to answer him. Instead he shook his head at him, returning to his conversation about the party with Yami and Atem. He just listened for the rest of the carriage ride; lost in his own thoughts. He still had so many questions but none of them would be answered now.

\-------

Joey started to drift off in the quiet carriage. Every now and then he could have sworn he saw the doctor walk by him or heard the beeping of the machines. When the swaying of the carriage disappeared leaving him in a stiff hospital bed, he opened his eyes. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he searched the hospital room for the clock. One glance at it and he groaned. 6 am. The doctor would be here to wake them both up at 8. Joey groaned again, this time in pain. He had forgotten all about how bad he hurt until he tried to roll over. After a little finagling, he found a comfortable position on his other side. Closing his eyes and expecting to just lay there till the doctor came in, he was surprised by the feeling of soft lips on his.

“Wake up, Puppy. We have to go inside.”

Joey opened his eyes to see Seto smirking at him. After a quick glance across the carriage, he realized that Yami and Atem had already left, “Sorry. Didn't realize I was that tired.”

“You don’t need to apologize. It was an uneventful trip,” the King of Hearts leaned back so that Joey could sit up.

After getting out of the carriage, he noticed they were in a small town but it was too late to really see anyone walking around. The King of Hearts strode forward into what looked like a bar, making Joey run after him. Once inside, the bar fell dead silent. Even the musicians stopped playing and Joey felt all of their eyes fixed on him. Seto looked around at everyone with a look Joey hadn't seen in a long long time; malicious, threatening and murderous. This must be why he is able to be the bloody King of Hearts. Seto walked past the bar and to the wooden staircase behind. When Joey took his first step on the staircase, he heard a lot of whispering. Most of it about how they felt sorry for the new Alice walking to his death.

He tried to ignore it and focus on something else. Like Kaiba’s backside. The red robe clung to his back, leaving Joey mesmerized by the rhythmic shift of his shoulderblades while he climbed the stairs. If only that damn robe was gone. Yeah… this was a good plan.

The thud of a door hitting against the wall broke Joey’s focus on Seto. The king moved towards the full sized bed in the room. The only bed in the room. Who does Seto think he is? “So is this my room?” 

Seto glanced at him over his shoulder before scanning the room. “It can be if that is what you wish, or I can get you your own room,” he said and sat down on the bed, staring at Joey.

Tough decision; really tough decision. Breathing out a sigh of false indifference, Joey sat next to him. When in doubt change the subject, “You didn’t answer me on the way here. Are ya goin’ ta be stuck here no matter what I do?”

Seto still didn’t fucking answer.

“What about this ‘half a heart’ thing? Does that mean you’re in danger in our world too?”

“Quit trying to save the world, Alice.”

“Don’t call me that,” Joey glared at him, “n’ I'm tryin’ ta have a civil conversation with ya.”

“What makes you think we can have a ‘civil conversation’ here if we can’t have one outside of Wonderland?” Damn Kaiba and his manipulative, devil's advocate shit.

“Fine be a dick,” Joey growled and shot up off the bed, but he didn’t get far. Kaiba never let him get far. 

“What if I told you there’s nothing you could do, Joey?” Seto’s eyes and hand stayed locked on Joey’s he snarled, “I WILL be here forever, I’m going to lose everything and no matter how hard you try to get me to remember when you leave here, I WILL continue treating you like shit, I won’t remember you or last night or anything. Would you still want to stay here with me, knowing that is how this is going to end?”

Joey just stared at him. He didn’t know what to say. It really sounded shitty when he put it like that, but it wasn’t a lie, “No.”

“Then it looks like you have a choice to make, Wheeler. You can either pretend that it doesn’t matter and continue to stay with me like you don’t know; or you can walk out that door and fight a 6 foot tall beast with claws and fangs that can disappear and reappear wherever it wants by yourself. You wanted me to leave you alone, right?”

“Kaiba…”

“Well?”

“Ya really think I’m just gonna let that happen ta ya? I’m not leavin’ here without my friends… And that includes you, ya bastard,” Joey frowned and pulled his arm out of Kaiba’s grip to glare at him, “I thought ya knew by now, Kaiba. I don’t know when to quit. I'm not here cause everyone's tellin' me to.”

Seto scoffed and shook his head. 

“I’m here ‘cause I wanna be!” It came out before he had a chance to stop himself. Too late to stop it now. Darting his eyes away from Seto, he cursed himself for his bad decision making, “Lord fuckin’ knows why. I’m still pretty sure you’re just a self absorbed pain in the ass.” A very sexy self absorbed pain in the ass.

Seto stood taller, looking down at Joey with a disbelieving scowl. Not that Joey cared what he thought, or at least that’s what he kept telling himself. If Kaiba didn’t believe him, than he could go to hell. 

Seto huffed and walked around Joey. What the hell was that about? Confused and anxious, Joey turned to watch Seto close the wide open door. He wasn’t even thinking about the door being open… that was kind of stupid. With the door now closed, Seto began to take his boots off, then his robe. Joey stared wide eyed, not really sure what to do or say. Seto glanced back, with a mocking smirk, “Are you staying here or do I need to get you another room?”

“Couldn't ‘ve asked me that while your clothes were on, could ya?” Joey muttered unable to tear his eyes away.

Seto laughed before pushing Joey back on the bed, “You caught me.” 

Joey laid there. His eyes fixed on Seto’s face while he removed their clothing and peppered his chest with light kisses, “It’s time for bed.”

“You're an asshole. Ya know that?” Joey spat.

Seto snickered, climbing off of Joey and under the blankets, “Trust me Joey, you don't want to do that here. These walls are thinner than you'd think.”

“Know from experience?” Joey spat trying not to think about the ‘incident’ at the party.

“Yes. There was a drunk dog and a bar wench here a year ago when I was traveling to my sister's. Let’s just say I didn't need to hear that.”

Joey laughed so hard he snorted and barely heard Kaiba say something about being an idiot. Trying to catch his breath, Joey pulled the covers down and climbed in beside Seto. The King wrapped his arm around Joey’s waist and pulled him closer. Sighing with contentment at the feeling of warmth from Seto's chest against his back, he began to drift off. Just when he was about to fall asleep, Seto whispered in his ear, “Good night, Joey.”


	8. 5/10 Saturday

Joey awoke to the doctor poking at his wrist, “Hey! Watch what you’re doin’ Doc. That hurts!”

Joey sat up in the bed and stretched, before looking over at the empty bed Kaiba had occupied. “He has a company to run remember?” Dr. Anahi spoke offhandedly, “I believe he’s holding a press conference for the incident at Kaiba Corp a couple days ago.”

“Oh yea...I forgot...” he muttered, more to himself than the doctor.

“Okay Mr. Wheeler. You are free to go, but this is a list of restrictions for your wrist and arm and ribs and well… All of you,” he chuckled before handing Joey a thick packet.

“Thanks for everything Doc. I owe you one.”

“It's no trouble,” Dr. Anashi smiled and lead Joey out of the hospital. 

Yuugi, Tea, Ryou and Tristan were waiting for him in Yuugi's grandfather's old Toyota, “Joey! How are you buddy?” 

Joey dodged Tristan's attempt at a hug. Holding his hands up to stop any more contact from anyone else, he cringed, “Broken ribs, man. Broken ribs.”

“Yuugi told us a little of what happened with you,” Tea said smiling, “We’re all really happy you’re okay.”

“I explained everything to grandpa too. He won’t be upset or anything,” Yuugi reassured.

Joey beamed, patting him on the shoulder, “Thanks Yuug'! You’re a lifesaver!”

“We are going to the Drive In to watch Dracula. Want to come? It'll keep you awake,” Ryou suggested.

“You mean put him to sleep. It only scares you, Ryou,” Tristan teased making Ryou blush.

“I doubt I'll fall asleep,” Joey smiled thinking of how comfortable he was in Seto's arms before he woke up, “Goin' ta the movie sounds great.”

“Hey Joey... What happened to Kaiba? Wasn't he here with you?” Yuugi asked opening the driver’s side door.

“Oh yeah. He’s at some press thing," he barely got that out when Ryou walked up to him. Leaning in very close, lips pursed and eyes squinted, he studying Joey like a lab rat, “Whoa Ryou! Personal space.”

The rest of his friends laughed while Ryou backed away, a coy smile plastered to his face, “Something happened while I was gone. I thought you two were just fighting like normal but that's not it. Something's going on. Tell me.”

Joey made eye contact with Yuugi before returning his attention to Ryou, “How ‘bout I make a deal with ya, Ryou? Ya drop it and I’ll show ya in about 24 hours.”

Ryou started beaming. This guy and his gossip. He’s as bad as Tea. “Does that mean you're coming to see me?!” Ryou squealed.

He threw his arms around Joey in a tight hug. Joey barely had the breath to choke out, “Heh, yeah I guess it does.”

“Come on you two, we are going to be late opening the shop,” Yuugi said, getting inside of the car.

They all piled into the car and drove away from the children's hospital. Looking back at the building one final time, Joey thought he saw a man in a teal top hat on one of the upper floors, but that was impossible.


	9. 5/10 Un yadrutaS

Joey woke up in Wonderland with Seto still laying against his back, waiting for him. The second he realized Joey was awake, he got out of bed and dressed. Joey gave an exasperated sigh, dragging himself out of the bed and dressing as well. The king didn’t say anything to him or manage to look him in the eye for longer than a split second the entire way from the room at the into the carriage. The suspicious behavior made Joey wonder what he was doing while he was still asleep. Seto returned to his normal crazy self when they climbed into the carriage and Joey chalked that up to keeping up appearances. He could care less what Joey thought of him, and Joey knew that.

This half of the trip to the castle of was not as long or quiet as the last one. Yami and Atem took full advantage of Joey's knowledge of Yuugi's life since they were separated. Unfortunately, as Joey was telling them about living at Yuugi's, he accidentally let slip that Yuugi was dating Tea.

“He's been what?!” Yami leaned forward, his eyes wide with shock. 

“He actually did it,” Atem smiled but Joey felt like it was meant to hide disappointment rather than appreciation, “Are they still dating?”

“Look I didn't mean to say anythin’. It's not my place. I don't know what’s going on with him and Tea. Somethin’ happened between them since we have been here though, but... I don't know. Yuugi won’t talk about it. He never talks about it.”

“Even to you?” Seto sounded a little surprised.

“I think he’s a fuckin’ idiot for datin’ Tea. They both know that's how I feel about it so they don’t talk about their relationship around me,” Joey grumbled, “Besides, if you really want to know datin’ gossip you’re askin’ the wrong person. That's Ryou's department.”

“So we need to have a little talk with the White Rabbit?” Joey didn't like the tone of Yami's voice.

“That’s MY rabbit, so don't even think about it,” The King of Hearts glared, tightening his grip on his own arms that lay crossed on his chest.

“He’s a person, not a pet,” Joey roared.

“They don’t mean it that way Joey,” Atem defended with a weak smile, “It’s just how it is here… Don’t pay too close attention to it.” 

Joey crossed his arms over his chest, huffing in frustration. He turned away from all of them to glare out his small window of the carriage. He didn't care if Seto thought he was being childish or not. The carriage made a soft turn up towards the castle and the first thing Joey saw was Ryou; standing up straight and beaming next to an owl like man with a pot belly and an indifferent stare. The bird man walked up to the now stopped carriage and opened the door before bowing deeply. 

“Welcome home your Highness, and welcome to the Castle of Hearts Yami, Atem and Sir Alice,” he bellowed, “Your Highness, if it pleases you, the court insists on your presence as soon as you've arrived.”

“Very well then, Yami, Atem, please go with Ryou and Joey. Make sure Joey gets a tour of the castle,” turning to Joey, the Red King smiled and kissed him on the lips, “I'll see you later tonight assuming I haven't died of idiocy from court.”

Joey’s face hurt from how big he was smiling, mixed with the intense blush he knew he had on his cheeks. The King of Hearts didn’t seem to notice as he walked away with the rest of the servants and a few guards in tow. Leaving Yami, Atem and Ryou gaping from shock. “What?” Joey glared at them, still blushing.

“He just kissed you and you’re saying ‘what’ to me?!” Ryou squealed, attempting to punch Joey in the shoulder but only ended up a rough tap. “So that's what’s going on! Has he kissed you in our world yet?!”

Atem chuckled at Ryou bounding in the air inhumanly high with excitement. Yami’s outright laughter stopped Ryou mid bounce, “Oh sorry... I'm supposed to be more professional while I'm working.”

Joey snickered, shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging, “It's okay, it's just us. So you have a tour for me?”

Ryou smiled and lead them all into the castle to give the best tour Joey had ever been on. The castle was similar to the White castle, just a little smaller, red and covered in hearts. Ryou ended the tour at the door of a lavish room just across the hall from the king’s bed chambers, “This is where you'll be staying Joey. I have to get going… I'm supposed to help the court run smoothly. It's already getting late and the king isn’t back, so I better go save him.”

“We will go with you, Ryou,” Atem told him, Yami nodded in agreement.

Joey waved goodbye to Ryou and the hunters, and waited until they were out of site before opening the large door to the king’s room. He snuck inside and shut the door without a sound before examining the luxurious bed chambers. These were even nicer than Juria's chambers at the White castle. A small bowl of taffy sat on the table near the sofa. Joey smiled at it while he sat down and sprawled out on the sofa; reaching into the bowl for a few. Were these candies going to be everywhere? 

It was very late into the night when Seto finally met him in the room, but Joey didn't mind. He knew Kaiba took his work seriously and expected no less from the King of Hearts. What mattered to Joey was when the day was said and done, Seto wanted to see him.


	10. 8/10 Sunday

Kaiba arrived at school early Sunday morning. Detention for his little mishap with the mutt wasn’t until 11am but he wasn’t just there for detention. He wanted to talk to Kisara (one of Principle Morin’s favorite student aids and the new girl at school who Kaiba knew liked him). He tossed around an idea all day Saturday and confirmed it when he woke up Sunday. This was the best idea to keep from feeling so...strange...when he woke up in the morning. Kaiba would never admit that this bothered him as much as it did, but all summer long he’d kept having weird dreams. He couldn’t remember much from them at all but he knew he was having them. All he could remember was talking to someone. Talking to someone like he would talk to a good friends, but Kaiba didn’t have friends. He didn’t want friends. At the end of the day Saturday it didn't matter if it was just a dream that he couldn't remember; those feelings were very strong and very real. He needed some help. For the second time in his life, he had to admit he needed help.

“Kisara,” Kaiba tapped Kisara’s shoulder, “I need to talk to you.”

She twirled around, her eyes big as saucers, “Set-I mean Kaiba! What can I do for you?”

Kaiba sighed a little disappointed. This was going to be too easy, “I know it’s a school night but I wondered if you would like to have dinner with me this evening?”

Kaiba watched her entire face light up more, which he wasn't even sure was possible, “Today? I-Yes, Kaiba, I would love to! Here is my number.”

Kisara handed him her phone with her number taped to the back of it. She looked down a little embarrassed, “I always forget my number. I'm not good at remembering numbers.”

“I know a trick that will help you with it. It’s the same trick I use,” Kaiba said, typing the number into his phone.

“That sounds amazing. Well. I guess I’ll see you later Kaiba,” she murmured and waved sheepishly.

Kaiba turned and walked away towards the principal's office, “You can call me Seto, Kisara.” 

The next four hours consisted of him telling the office secretary how to do her job and coming up with plans for that night. He was actually starting to get a little excited about it. At least it was better than staring at a computer screen, or so Mokuba says. After ‘detention’, Kaiba called his favorite restaurant to book a private table for the two of them and made sure that Roland knew when to pick them up. He sat in the black limo looking at his watch. Deciding that he had waited long enough, Kaiba dialed her number.

“Hey Kisara...” he frowned at the loud squeak and then a thud, “Hello?... Yeah its me. Are you still up for dinner? Good. I'll pick you up in 20 minutes. You'll see when we get there. I'd dress nice.”

Kaiba hung up and tried to relax. She was sweet and naive, very much like Tea. Unlike Tea she didn't run her mouth, which Kaiba appreciated. They pulled up to Kisara's house and Kaiba walked up to the door. He only had to knock once when her mother yanked open the door and ushered him inside. He spent at least 20 minutes talking to them while Kisara finished getting ready. It was a good thing he planned on her doing this from how much Yuugi complained about it. Compared to Tea, Mai and Serenity this was nothing.

“Okay Seto...I'm ready. Is this good enough to go to the restaurant?” Kisara spun around, allowing Kaiba to get a good look at her.

Now he was impressed. Kisara looked beautiful and dress she wore wasn't too revealing, but flattering. It was perfect, “You look beautiful, Kisara. Come on let’s go or we are going to be late.”

“Bring her back before eight. It’s a school night,” her dad warned.

“Yes sir. Before eight. We can do that,” Kisara smiled apologetically at Kaiba as they walked out of the house together.

They arrived at the restaurant and Kisara was immediately overwhelmed. She held on tightly to Kaiba's sleeve as they walked through the building to the back. He smirked at her while they continued on towards the lone table on the balcony overlooking the ocean. Kaiba pulled the chair out for her, being the gentleman he was taught to be.

“It-This place-I just...WOW!” Kisara’s eyes darted around, unable to focus on one thing when there was so much to look at, “When you take a girl out, you sure know how to do it.”

Kaiba laughed, thankful that as least she was starting to relax a little, “This is my favorite restaurant for a reason.”

The owner of the establishment walked over to the table and smiled at Kisara and Kaiba, “Good evening Madam, and it is a pleasure to have you back Mr. Kaiba. What can I get you two to start off with today.”

Kaiba rambled off an entire order with out asking Kisara what she wanted for a few reasons. One: she would have no way to know what half of the food even was to know what she would want. Second: women, in his experience, always took forever to pick something. Third: it wasn't like he didn't know what she liked to eat. She had no problem telling him about her whole life's story on more than one occasion. Kaiba had a gift for remembering what people said to him, even if he was pretending to not pay attention. Kaiba did expect her to be angry. So when she wasn't, he started to wonder why.

Kisara stopped looking around the restaurant and the view of the ocean to give Kaiba a very sincere smile. “Thank you for ordering for me. I've never been here before,” she whispered.

“Most people would be angry about that. Why aren't you?”

“Well besides that I heard cheese and chicken somewhere in there. I trust you.” now Kaiba was uncomfortable, and to his dismay she picked right up on it, “Oooo struck something there.”

Was she teasing him? “Why on earth would you trust me? You barely know me.”

“I don't need to know your past or what your favorite color is to know that you are a trustworthy person. Even Joey would agree with me.”

Kaiba frowned at the mention of the mutt, “His word is hardly something to base an entire theory on.”

Kisara picked up her crystal water goblet and raised it to her lips. “He kept you out of Jail on his word. I think you should give him more credit,” she smirked at him before taking a sip and setting it down.

“How would you know that?”

“Officer Brody is my dad. Didn't you recognize him?”

Now that she mentioned it, the entire conversation he had with her father made more sense, “I...have a lot going on...I don't normally forget things like that.”

“Please don't worry. Daddy knows you were upset. He didn't expect you to remember who he was,” Kisara reached across the table and held Kaiba's hand, “Are you alright?”

No, no he wasn't. This wasn't how he thought this 'date' would be going, “I'll be fine.”

Before Kisara could say anything further the waiter brought their food, making her let go of his hand to his relief, “It all looks so delicious. I can't wait to try everything.”

Kaiba didn't say anything while they ate and he hoped Kisara wouldn’t either, but halfway through the meal she looked up at him, “I'm having a great time. I totally get it if you don't want to go out again. I have literally said everything you didn't want to hear tonight. I told myself before you called me that it wasn't going to happen and yet here I am...”

Kaiba stared at her, truly seeing her for the first time. Kisara was confident and clever. She had an infinitely larger understanding of how people act and reacted then he did. She needed to have Helena's job. If only she could remember numbers. “I'm willing to give you a chance Kisara, or I wouldn't have agreed to do this at all.”

For the rest of the dinner Kaiba and Kisara spoke easily about things. Kisara planned to go to college for business and impressed him with her knowledge of big business and business patterns. They agreed to play a game of Duel monsters for fun some day, even after Kisara told him he would have no problems beating her; she was awful at the game.

After dinner they stood on the balcony and watched the sunset over the ocean. Time seemed to fly by until it came time to take Kisara home. Kaiba walked her to the door of her house and stopped on the front step, “Would you like to do this again on Saturday night?”

Kisara stared at Kaiba dumbfounded, “You want to go out with me again?”

“It isn't that surprising. You don't bore or irritate me, that's better than 90% of people I've met so far.”

Kisara laughed and nodded her head. “I would love to do this again. Like I said at dinner, I had fun. So does this mean when we get to school you'll actually claim me?”

Kaiba grinned at what she didn't mean to say or maybe she did, “You just like to push me don’t you?”

“You haven't said no yet,” Kisara whispered with a sly grin, “You surprise me Seto. I didn't think you could ever do that.”

Kaiba smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her goodnight, “I'll see you at school tomorrow. I may or may not claim to be dating you. You'll just have to wait and see.”

The kiss was quick and casual; nothing to get excited about, but Kisara seemed to treasure it. He turned and walked back to the limo. All the while thinking this wasn't perfect but it was real. This was actually helping. He didn't feel alone.


	11. 8/10 Un yadnuS

Yuugi and Joey worked in the shop all summer long helping Solomon out. Joey was repetitively yelled at for doing too much work after his first surgery on his wrist. If he’d of known what Dr. Anashi had planned for him, he would have told the quack to go to hell. All summer long his arm looked like something out of Frankenstein’s laboratory. He had never looked forward to anything more in his entire life than the surgery on his arm to remove the damn pins at the beginning of his senior year. Kaiba never spoke to him all summer, but Joey wasn’t really sure what else he’d expected.

Wonderland continued to be a dream that Joey never wanted to wake up from. Every night, Joey would fall asleep on the floor in Yuugi’s room and wake up next to Seto in the most luxurious bed he’d ever seen, in a fuckin’ castle! Every night, every day, Seto was always there in some way. Joey had all summer to get to know Seto better, not that the King was able to get out of court matters often, but Joey was a good distraction. The longer Joey spent with Seto, the more they clicked. The night before school started, Joey EXPECTED Seto to be there. He was always there. So when he woke up that morning to find Seto gone, it really bothered him. It was so early in the morning in Wonderland that Joey got to see the sunrise from the royal balcony overlooking the kingdom. He wished Seto was there to see it with him.

The rest of the day consisted of him wandering the castle by himself. The more he wandered and listened to the servants, the angrier became. Several servants gave Joey attitudes about being 'just another Alice that had captured the king's fancy.' He even walked by two cards making bets on how long Joey would be there before the King was finished using him and killed him. No wonder the other “Alice's” couldn't do this. The whole situation was stacked against them.

Joey ran into Ryou twice and each time the white haired rabbit looked like he might have a heart attack. Ryou told Joey that the King was busy each time he was asked, the only problem was that Ryou was a very bad liar. By sundown, it was obvious Seto was avoiding him. Still not in his room and nowhere to be found, Joey asked a servant to take him into another room for the night. Once he arrived inside, he fell asleep fast.


	12. 8/11 Monday

Joey bolted awake to the sound of loud banging.

“Time for school Joey,” Yuugi's grandfather called through the door of his new room to wake him up for school.

“I'm up gramps. I'm up! Sheesh,” he rolled over in bed and inspected his injured wrist.

Everything had healed pretty well. His ribs still felt a little sore when he moved just the right way, and his shoulder was feeling much better. Not that he could really tell considering his arm with his broken wrist stayed in a sling thing for the entire summer, but it was getting better. Staring at his Frankenstein’s monster wrist, Joey couldn’t be happier that today was the day he’d get his arm back, in human form…with a cast on it.

The old man poked his head inside the doorway startling Joey for a second, “Oh and Joey. Yuugi will take you to your doctor's appointment. I've called you both out early so there's no need to worry about your teachers fighting with you. Good luck with your surgery.”

“Thanks Mr. Mouto,” Joey smiled and waited until Soloman left the door way so that he could get up from bed.

Looking around the empty room, he thought about the King and his awful night. There was nothing he could do about it now. So Joey got dressed and left the room to meet Yuugi in front of the shop, “Good morning Joey. Are you as excited as I am that we can drive to school today?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Joey said before he hopped into the car and slammed the door.

Yuugi climbed in as well and frowned at him, “Whats going on Joey? You sound pissed.”

“It's nothin’. I'm probably just blowin’ shit out of proportion again,” Joey mumbled.

“Does this have to do with Kaiba?” Yuugi asked before starting the car.

Joey knew when he was beat and he also knew Yuugi wasn't going to let this go, “He's avoidin’ me… and I feel like I'm not wanted there. It’s like there’s a ‘Kaiba God’ that's makin’ sure I feel like a stray dog.”

Yuugi laughed so hard that he had to stay at the stop light a little longer even after it turned green, “I-he he he-I don't think-ha ha-that’s the case Joey.”

Joey sighed, this was serious, “It sure feels that way.”

“I know it does, but it is Kaiba. You know how he is when he’s working,” Yuugi bit his bottom lip before asking, “How are Atem and Yami? Ryou said they didn't seem very happy.”

Joey scoffed. He didn't imagine they were happy knowing about Tea, “They have been out hunting the Hatter. I haven't seen them since the night before last.”

Yuugi nodded and drove to pick up the rest of their friends before school. They didn't say another word to each other until Yuugi parked the car, “I’ll see you at lunch time before we leave right, Yuug?”

Yuugi smiled and nodded vigorously, “Yep Yep. Don't worry Joey, I'll be there the whole time.”

That actually made Joey feel better, “Thanks Yuug.”

“You have to tell us, if they admit you, what room you’re in,” Ryou insisted before they all poured out of the car.

“I will, I will.” 

They made their way to the school and once they were right out front, Joey turned to see Tea blushing. He watched them talk but found it strange. “Hey Yuugi, I have a dance recital this Wednesday so I won't be in school and won’t be able answer my phone,” Tea rambled, walking through the doors of the school.

No one had a chance to ask any questions about it. As soon as they stepped inside the school building, their attention landed on Seto Kaiba mid kiss with one of the girls from their class. Kisara, the girl that's had a hard core crush on Kaiba since she met him two years ago.

“I-is that...?” Yuugi stammered.

“Yes it is,” Tea breathed out in surprise.

“That's impossible. That doesn't make any sense, Joey. He… Joey?” Ryou searched all around, but Joey had disappeared.

\-------

Earlier that day, Kaiba arrived at school to met Kisara at the doors before classes started. She smirked at him when she saw him. After that date she was much more confident, “Hey stranger.”

Kaiba shook his head and walked over to her. Her friends disbanded in a huff of giggles. Annoying as hell, “Is that even a pet name?”

“Term of endearment,” Kisara defended and Kaiba could see her nervousness.

“Very well then, Blue Eyes,” Kaiba gazed at her, while she giggled at the strange name.

When she finished, he cupped her face and kissed her lips; surprising himself with the action. Had he been missing this that badly? Pulling away, Kaiba opened his eyes to lock with… Joey. He stood not 10 feet away with his fists clenched and eyes wide. Kaiba told himself Joey's reaction was out of shock of seeing him interacting this way with anyone, but if he was honest with himself, Joey looked like someone had shot him.

“We better get to class, Seto,” Kisara said and turned to follow Kaiba’s gaze, winking at Tea.

Her voice pulled Kaiba from his trance and he followed his new girlfriend. Before he left the entryway, however, he glanced back to see Joey was gone.

\-------------

Slumped against the passenger side tire of Yuugi's car, Joey fought to keep himself together. He just couldn't stay in there any longer. The vision of Kaiba kissing Kisara kept playing over and over in his head making his eyes blur. When he tried to wipe away fresh tears from his face, he flinched in pain. Glaring down at his bleeding knuckles, he regretted punching the ground but it was all he could do to keep from screaming. He didn't bother looking up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. It was probably the principal or some nosy teacher. He didn't give a damn how much trouble he got into. He couldn’t do this. 

“Come on Joey. Grandpa called us out for the rest of the day. I told him we had an emergency and had to leave,” Yuugi knelt down in front of him looking him over, “Talk to me. What can I do to help you?”

“Kill Kaiba,” he muttered, covering his face with his hands, “Or her. I’m not fuckin’ picky right now.”

Yuugi laughed, but he was being serious, “How about this, come with me. I know who will make you feel better.”

Joey let Yuugi pull him to his feet and drag him to the car, but he refused to believe that anyone or anything would make him feel better. So when Yuugi drove them down the street and pulled up to that familiar apartment complex, he was speechless.

\-------

Yuugi and Joey got out of the car. It took some coaxing, but Yuugi managed to lead Joey up the stairs to Mai’s apartment and knock on the door. Yuugi just hoped she was home. He waited and waited, smiling when he heard Mai shuffling around in the apartment throwing things. She did that every time they came over. Throwing her clothes and other things behind the sofa or somewhere out of sight. Then he remembered the last time Joey and he came over. She was trying to shuffle her lover into the spare room so that Joey wouldn’t find out about him. Yuugi shivered remembering the worst fight he’d ever witnessed. Mai was crying, Joey was crying. The two people in the world that would rather run the streets naked than cry in front of someone were inconsolable. Did Kaiba, The King of Hearts, know about Joey’s fight with Mai?

“Yuugi? Joey?! Oh my god. What happened to you sugar?” Mai yanked them into her apartment by the collar’s of their shirts and slammed the door behind them.

“Kaiba-Oh…” Yuugi stopped when his eyes landed on a young man lounging on the sofa in the living room, “I didn't know you had company...I guess I should have called first.”

“This is an emergency, sugar, don't worry about it. You don't mind do you Masumi?” Mai said, batting her eyelashes at him.

The man on the sofa smiled, making Yuugi shiver, “Not at all my lovely. I'll get going. See you tomorrow?”

Yuugi watched the man stand from the sofa and walk over to Mai kissing her, “See you, honey. I’ll call you when I'm done.”

He stood tall, at least as tall as Kaiba. Eyes a brilliant blue and his hair laid at his shoulders, long and teal in color. Despite his eyes being a vibrant blue they seemed black and twisted. Almost like Juria’s. As soon as the man left Yuugi let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, “Mai I really don’t...”

“I told you it’s okay. Masumi won’t mind. Joey, honey, what is going on? You’re a mess. Who did this to you? What did your mom say? I thought your dad moved to New York?”

“He did and nah, she ain’t talkin’ to me. I moved over ta Yuugi's. I did this ta myself,” Joey looked down at his bleeding hand and Mai pulled out a first aid kit.

“I didn't bring him here because of his hand,” Yuugi said, finally able to think again.

“Why then?”

“I uhhhh… I-This made more sense in the car.”

“It's okay Yuug,” Joey looked up at Yuugi with his goofy lopsided grin before fiddling with the pins in his arm, “This shouldn't be so hard to say, but… So Kaiba and I went to this party and well… We hit it off.” Joey blushed and Mai raised her perfectly trimmed brow, “I like him Mai. Ya know that. Quit lookin’ at me that way.”

“So did he break up with you or something?”

“He didn't talk to me yesterday and now he’s datin’ someone else, so I'm gonna say yeah,” Joey hissed.

“Oh honey...” Mai whispered and rubbed his upper back. 

“I should have known that bastard was just using me...” Joey's voice cracked and Mai enveloped him into a big hug.

She shook her head, her voluminous blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders, “Kaiba does a lot of assholish things, Joey.”

“Yeah, he does and I should know it. I should expect it, but instead I’m sittin’ here, really pissed off at myself for buyin’ it.”

Yuugi chewed his bottom lip thinking about Yami and Atem. Is this how they will react when they find out about Tea? Yuugi looked away from them, guilt building in his chest. Was this what Mai was bottling up the entire time she was cheating on Joey? How did she do this? Trying to distract himself from how shitty he felt, Yuugi glanced down at his phone, “Shit! Joey we need to leave! We’re going to be late for your surgery.”

“I can't afford it Yuugi,” Joey mumbled, laying on Mai’s shoulder.

“Stop that,” Yuugi glared at him, “You’re going even if I have to carry you.” 

“Okay buddy, chill,” Joey stood up, Mai still clinging to his side.

“Call me later and we'll talk some more okay?” she smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

“I will. Thank ya, Mai.”

“Anytime sweetie.”

\------- 

Joey didn't remember much of the hospital. He seemed to recall just appearing in the hospital room and Dr. Anashi giving him some sleeping meds. Next thing he knew he was in the room at the castle he had gotten from the servant. Joey knew that it was still early during the day. Even if he wanted to go and confront the king about it, it wouldn't do any good; he was asleep or in court. So Joey did all he could think to do, lay in the darkness. He didn’t answer the knocks at the door, or whispering outside. He just couldn't.

So When Joey awoke from the surgery, Yuugi frowned at him. His eyes etched in worry as he stared at him. Joey answered the doctor's questions in a emotionless voice then laid down and stared at the wall. Yuugi sighed from behind him. “Joey...you need to stop jumping to conclusions,” Yuugi whispered.

“Jumping to conclusions?! What conclusions can I come to after seeing him shoving his tongue down her throat?!”

Yuugi opened his mouth to better explain himself when Ryou walked into the room, shutting the door behind him, “Yuugi can I talk to Joey alone?”

“Sure thing. I’ll go get something to eat,” Yuugi mumbled and stomped out of the room.

Ryou and Joey looked at each other before Ryou sat on the chair Yuugi was in. “Joey. I was with the King all day. Well night I guess. This is all so confusing; let me start over. I was with Kaiba and..”

“And he was avoiding me.”

“Yes he was. But...”

“But nothing’ that-what happened explains everythin’. Ya don't need ta do your usual damage control. I've gotten over worse things Ryou. Ya just gotta give me time. I don't wanna talk about it. I don't wanna a clever explanation. I just need time alone.”

“Okay Joey… But promise me that if Seto wants to talk to you in the morning. You will talk to him.”

“Alright Ryou...I promise ta talk ta the two faced bastard. That doesn't mean I have ta forgive him.”

“That sounds fair,” Ryou sighed.

By the time Yuugi returned, so had Dr. Anashi with his discharge papers and another long list of things he couldn’t do. Joey sat in the car refusing to make idle chit chat with Yuugi through the entire drive home. Once he got back, he stomped upstairs and immediately locked himself in his new room. Laying down on his bed he tried to stay awake for as long as he could. Joey lost the fight at almost three in the morning.


	13. 8/11 Un yadnoM

Joey rolled over when he realized he was in the castle, “Oh come on!”

He was so focused on trying to go back to sleep that he didn’t realize he was on the edge of the bed and rolled off onto the marble floor with a thud. Not bothering to lift his head from the mess of blankets and pillows that surrounded him, Joey moaned, “Ouch…”

“Oh God! There's so much blood!”

Lifting his head from the ground, fully awake, Joey started to hear all of the commotion outside of his door. He bolted up, still wrapped in blankets, and rushed to where his clothes were neatly folded. He dressed and rushed over to the door to open it. He rested his hand on the knob, trying to calm his racing heart and steady his shaking hands. Fearing the worst, he opened it. Two cards ran down the hall past his door. 

Gasping, he took a step back into the room. They were covered head to toe in blood. “Seto...” Without a second thought, Joey charged out of the room determined to find anyone who would talk to him.

The closer he got to the throne room, the louder the screams became. Joey swallowed the lump in his throat and did his best to dodge the servants, cards, and court members running for their lives in the opposite direction. Finally reaching the entrance to the throne room he saw Ryou standing in the doorway, covered in blood. The poor rabbit shook like a leaf, wringing his blood soaked hands.

He whispered to get his attention without causing too much attention to himself, “Psst, Ryou.”

“...Joey...” The rabbit's ears twitched and he bounded towards his friend, “Please stay out of sight.”

“Out of sight from who?”

Ryou didn't answer. He didn't need to. Joey could hear the king's voice roar above the screams, “Don’t stand in my way, Serenity! I'll destroy everything in this world if I have to. Stand down!”

“Forgive me Master, but I cannot and will not allow you to destroy something you've worked so hard to keep together.” 

Joey and Ryou peered into the room from the doorway, making sure not to be seen. His eyes widened when he realized his sister was in there and he had no idea what was going on. Ryou held him still when he tried to run into the room to help. Serenity stood tall in front of the winged courtman, (who met them when they arrived at the castle) as he cowered in fear. Seto matched her proud stance with that of sheer power and aggression, pointing his sword at her throat. Joey was impressed by his sister's indifference when he would have been scared to death...and that's when the rest of the room filled Joey's vision. Severed heads, blood, and bodies covered everything. This was so much worse than he originally thought. What the hell was going on?!

“Why shouldn't I destroy this hell? This place is killing me! It's been torturing me since I got here years ago. I'm trapped inside of a prison and I have lost the will to escape. I watch powerlessly as I become more and more like that bastard every night. I can't stop this madness from taking over and I can't keep doing this!” Joey and Serenity noticed the break in the king's posture when he finished screaming at her.

“You promised Juria, you promised Mokuba.” Serenity took a few steps towards the king, her voice low and comforting. “You promised me.”

Seto seemed to calm and lowered his sword. The winged man thought he saw an opportunity to run and took it. Ryou shouted for the man to stop but it was too late. The Bloody King of Hearts swung his sword back and lopped off his head in one swift movement. Joey had seen enough and leaned against the wall; tears brimming his eyes. He just couldn't believe Seto would do this. Yeah he was a stuck up bastard but even Kaiba wasn’t this… mad.

“Ryou./;’ I told you to leave,” Seto spoke with a strange kind of calm.

Joey’s chest tightened, watching Ryou shiver in fear, “I...”

Serenity must have had a similar reaction because her lips twisted into a scowl. “Don't turn your attention to him Master, I am not finished with you.”

The king’s laughter gave Joey goosebumps, “You never protect the rabbits.”

“I like that one. He’s soft and cuddly,” she smiled, nodding for Ryou to leave.

He didn't take more than a second to follow her unspoken command and ran down the hall. Joey watched his friend leave and sank to the floor. What else could he do? He couldn't leave Serenity to die and he couldn't leave Seto to… Damn it. He had to fix this.

“It’s foolish to grow an attachment to anything.”

“I am not concerned,” she sang.

“You are an idiot then.”

“My brother taught me that somethings are worth holding on to no matter what. If it makes me an idiot to be like my brother, then I couldn't be more proud of it. Juria had her true love kidnapped and murdered and she's still running Wonderland without going on a killing spree. You can too.”

Serenity's tone of voice made Joey imagine the girl with her hands on her hips as she puffed up her chest. Just like she did when they fought as kids. She always thought she was right...she was always right. He had to peer into the room again to see his sister sassing Kaiba, no matter how gruesome things were around them. Quietly, Joey poked his head around the doorway to see inside the room. What he caught sight of surprised him even more than he imagined. Joey watched as the king looked down, his face hidden behind his hair. Seto swayed a little before dropping the sword and falling to his knees. Serenity moved her hands from her hips and then knelt down in front of the King.

“I can’t help you if you don't talk to me Master...What happened? Did something happen with Joey's surgery?”

Joey felt sick to his stomach. Was all of this bloodshed because of him?

“Joey's surgery! I completely forgot it was today,” The king slammed his fist into the marble floor, “Damn it!”

Serenity seemed unphased by the outburst and brushed the king's hair from his face, “then what happened?”

Joey bit his bottom lip and waited for Seto to say anything, but he didn’t.

“Very well Master, I will ask my brother then.”

When she stood he reached out and grabbed her arm, “No. I’m pretty sure he hates me and seeing this is going to make it much worse.”

“You think we can clean up a room filled with blood and countless bodies by the time he leaves his room?”

“If he didn’t come out here to punch me in the face when he woke up, he’s probably half-way to the white castle by now. He won’t come here unless one of you makes him.”

Somehow he managed to gather his courage. Maybe out of anger or curiosity. Either way, he found himself walking through the doorway of the throne room, “Or I think you’re in danger.” 

Joey had to hold back a smirk when he saw Seto go rigid. It always felt good to prove that bastard wrong. “I don't think now is a good time for you to be here brother...” Serenity warned tilting her head towards him.

“I'm not afraid of Kaiba. Why should I be afraid of the King of Hearts?” as true as that was, he prepared himself to fight.

Seto stood up, refusing to turn and face him, “Are you oblivious to what's around you? Go back to your room, Alice.”

Joey started to feel the anger within him devouring all of his other emotions, “Don't ya DARE talk ta me like that, Kaiba! This ain't my fault! It's yours!”

Serenity wisely took a few steps back when Seto turned to face him. His blue eyes were almost purple and Joey found the color strange on him, “It IS your fault.”

“WHAT?!”

“You’re still trying to save the world, Alice. You keep staying. You keep trying and all you're doing is creating problems like now. Why are you still here?!” Seto took a threatening step towards him, “I told you I have no control. I don’t remember. You should’ve known this was a possibility.”

Joey had no idea what the King planned to do when he stomped up to him. Seto could easily kill him, punch him or kiss him at this point, but Joey wasn’t afraid. He promised Ryou the would talk and he intended to do that; with a lot of cursing and a few punches, “If you're gonna kill me, do it already so I don't have to listen to your damn excuses.” 

“I don't want to kill you.”

“No. You’d rather make me look like an idiot, right?” Joey roared and pushed Seto back, “Did ya get what ya wanted outta me? Are ya happy now?!”

Seto sneered at him before turning around to walk away. Was The Seto Kaiba really walking away from a chance to make him even more miserable? Joey couldn’t believe what he was seeing, not that he was seeing anything besides red after that. Launching himself at Seto’s back, Joey brought both of them to the blood covered ground. Seto twisted in his grip just enough and rolled onto his back to push Joey off of him, but it was too late for Joey to be rational. He punched and kicked and put every ounce of strength into making Seto feel just as beat up and used as he did. He didn’t want to kill him this time. This time he wanted Seto to  _ hurt. _

One minute he wailed punches into Seto’s chest, then the next he found himself pinned to the ground. Seto glowered over him, his sword at Joey’s throat. Serenity dug her claw like fingernails into Seto’s shoulder making him bleed but the king didn’t move, “Master, Brother! Stop!”

Joey stared up into Seto’s eyes as the red drained between them. Seto blinked, sapphire eyes clearing and truly seeing Joey. He knew that was what happened, because of how Seto’s expression softened. Serenity glanced between both of them, her fingers still clawing into Seto’s arm as she scolded them, “You both have serious anger and control issues. Do you know that?”

Seto smirked and glanced over his shoulder at her, “So I’ve been told.”

Serenity frowned at him, not finding it humorous at all, “Are you going to tell me what’s going on now?”

Seto didn’t say anything. So naturally Joey had to defend himself, “This fuckin’ jackass thought it would be a great idea to make out with Kisara right in front of me.”

“I didn’t know you were there.”

Joey pushed against Seto’s chest and tried to get up on his elbows, shouting, “Oh cause that makes everything better!”

Serenity apparently had enough at that point. Her eyes glowed and she let go of Seto’s arm to grab him by the shoulders and lift him up off of Joey with inhuman ease. Seto huffed in annoyance, but didn’t bother fighting with her. Joey’s anger vanished after he saw that. It just wasn’t worth fighting a dragon. 

“Look. I wanna talk ta ya ‘bout this but…” Joey looked down at himself, covered in blood and tattered clothing, “I can't talk ta ya in here.”

The King looked around, before his eyes rested on Joey. He studied his blood soaked clothes and bruised face before nodding his head, “Okay. Follow me.”

Joey followed the king out of the throne room, trying not to slip on the puddles of blood as he did so. Seto lead him through the castle to a place Ryou hadn't shown him before, leaving two trails of bloody shoe prints that faded the further they walked. When Joey entered the room after Seto, he realized just how different it was compared to the rest of the castle. It wasn't decorated in hearts or red and black at all. Instead, it was decorated in gold, ivory, and rich midnight blue. The large stone hearth on the left wall was surrounded by shelves of books and golden trinkets. Rich blue velvet lounges and a sofa sat across from the warm fire. Two golden trimmed doors lead to other rooms on the far right wall. For a brief moment, Joey wondered if this room had the same setup as the king’s chambers. Those doors had to be to the bedroom and bathroom.

Everything in the room looked far too expensive and beautiful to touch, but Seto just walked into the room and started to take off his blood soaked robe. Joey supposed it was nice to be predestined for royalty and have no appreciation for the things in the room. 

Seto caught Joey's disapproving scowl and grinned, “Chill out puppy. I'm not ruining your things. You can come in too.”

“What?! My things? These ain't mine,” Joey started to panic at the thought of owning something so luxurious. But he took a small step into the room anyway, shutting the door behind him.

Seto folded the robe and set it into a golden basket in between two other chamber doors; still very much covered in blood just like Joey. He continued to watch Seto, wondering who he was under all of the blood and lies. Joey’s bruises from fighting with him started to throb and his lip burned where it was busted open. But that was nothing compared to his chest. Oh how his chest hurt. It felt like his heart was bruised, busted open and bleeding, just like the rest of him.

“Do you like this room Joey?” The King stared down at his hands while removing the rings from his bloody fingers.

Did Seto even care? “It's beautiful,” Joey murmured, trying to ignore the pain, “but it’s too much fer me.”

Seto turned to look Joey in the eyes and smirked, “One of these days I'll break you of that habit you have, thinking that you aren't worth as much as the things around you.” He took a blue and ivory swirl taffy candy from the dish on the table and unwrapped it.

“Heh. Ya got me,” Joey tried to avoid eye contact while rubbing his chest near his heart.

The king shook his head and walked over to one of the doors, “I need to take a bath and get this stuff off of me and so do you.”

Joey nodded, not really sure if that was an invitation or just a heads up, “Okay… I'll wait.”

Seto down cast his eyes and nodded, but didn’t say anything when he left the room.

Joey finally allowed himself to visibly cringe from the pain in his chest. Damn this hurt. To distract himself, he took off his bloody shoes and walked around the room. The more he observed it, the more he liked it. It felt homey, comfortable, and safe. That was a feeling he rarely had; safety. After a once around refusing to touch anything, Joey started to get really curious about the rest of the bed chamber.

Crossing the room Joey opened the door Seto hadn’t disappeared into and looked inside. A four post canopy bed covered in midnight blue velvet and silk with gold trimmings took up most of the room. The light from the wall of windows poured into the room giving it a golden glow. After stepping in he focused on the wall of frosted glass. Seeing a door within the glass wall, he crossed the room and nervously pushed it open. A familiar warm breeze swept through his hair and the sound of waves crashing against a sandy shore filled the room. Just beyond the door was an onyx balcony looking out over the same beach he had woken up on when he first arrived in Wonderland. Joey walked onto the onyx glass balcony, mesmerized at the beautiful sunset over the ocean. 

He noticed the sound of shifting glass behind him before Seto spoke to him. Not that he planned on turning around. His heart started hurting again and the ocean breeze did wonders to keep him calm. “I slept here yesterday. I actually spent most of my day here.” 

“Well that explains where ya were.” Joey spat, still refusing to turn and face him, “Did ya stay here ‘cause you’re tired of me or did ya not need me anymore ‘cause ya found someone else ta play mind games with?” 

When the king didn’t respond, Joey shook his head. Tightening his grip on the balcony railing, he felt all of his rage, anguish and disappointment return. Seto took a long deep breath. “I made this room for you.” 

“Sure ya did.”

“I made it after you didn't come to school for a week in December last school year. I asked Mouto where you were. He said that you were home because you were sick.”

Joey remembered that week very well, but he didn’t know that Seto had asked about him. He hadn’t been sick at all. That week he had been home recovering from getting the shit beaten out of him because...because of...

“I found out the truth later on that month, Tristan accidentally let it slip that he thought you were an idiot for fighting with your dad over some stranger’s phone. A phone you returned to me shortly after you got back to school. I'm not stupid or blind Joey. Although, I can only imagine what happened.” The king walked onto the balcony, “I built this room for you to keep you safe.” Seto took a long pause and Joey didn’t know what to say. “I never thought you'd see it.”

“It's amazin’.”

“It is.” 

Joey listened to the sound of Seto’s bare feet on the glass balcony. He tried his best not to look over at him and give him the satisfaction of knowing how impressed he really was. If what Seto said was true, he built him a room to keep him safe. It was… sweet. Seto wasn’t sweet. “So why didn’t ya show it to me before?”

“You weren’t hurt before.”

Joey laughed and shook his head. Not hurt before? HA! He raised his wrist and waved it at Seto, grinning. “Not hurt huh? I just had surgery on my wrist, ya bastard, that  _ you _ broke.”

“Five months ago,” Seto smirked, before taking Joey’s wrist and squeezing it, “seems fine now.”

Joey pulled his hand out of Seto’s grasp. “You’re not getting out of this that easy.” Seto turned to look out over the ocean, frustrated, but Joey didn’t know about what. “So are ya even gonna try ta defend yourself? And don’t start that ‘it’s not my fault’ bull shit.”

“I already told you Joey. I have no control in your world. I only have control here.”

“So ‘cause ya got this amazin’ excuse ta cheat on both of us, ya think it’s okay?” Seto’s frown held more sadness than anger, but Joey kept to his resolve. He wasn’t going to be used anymore. “I get that ya can’t control what’s goin’ on and that, in all seriousness, you’re two separate people. But that doesn’t make it any different to me… It ain’t never been separate ta me.”

Seto turned to face Joey, giving him a calculating gaze, “Does that mean you don’t want to be with me anymore?”

“I mean that I don’t wanna watch her fallin’ in love with ya when it should be me,” Joey blushed like mad, “I can’t trust ya now.”

He hung his head and closed his eyes listening to the waves. He expected Seto to say some smart ass comment about him being an idiot and leave, but he never said a word. The soreness in his heart grew and Joey rubbed his chest again, hoping to get rid of it. When Joey was sure that Seto had left he almost jumped when he felt a pair of strong arms around his waist and warmth on his back. “Did I just hear you say you were falling in love with me?”

Joey groaned, in too much pain to push him away, “Go to hell, Kaiba.”

“Seto.”

“Same difference.” 

“Not in this case,” Seto kissed his shoulder, “I’ll give you space, pup, but I can’t promise anything.”

“Can’t promise what? That you’ll stop messin’ with my head? That you’ll actually tell me what the fuck is goin’ on? Or that you’ll give me space?” 

“Seto pulled him from the railing and spun him around. Joey thought Seto was going to try and kiss him, but instead Seto hugged him. Actually hugged him. “You underestimate how persistent I can be when I want something, Alice.”

The pain in his heart went away.

\-----

Yuugi groaned, trying to move from the cold floor. He had fallen asleep staring into the mirror after hours of practicing. Several empty plates and tea cups were scattered around him. Yuugi learned that the mirror always showed the truth and not only that, it could switch worlds. Unfortunately, Yuugi couldn’t figure out how to jump into the real world from Wonderland. No matter how hard he tried it never worked. Maybe it was because his body was already there.

“Show me the hunters.” 

The mirror warped and Yami and Atem appeared. Both were soaking wet and standing alongside a river. Yami started singing and walked straight from the river into the forest. Atem did his best not to laugh. A twinge of jealousy spiked through Yuugi as he watched the loving gleam in Atem’s eyes. 

Atem wrang the water from his bangs and after Yami. Yuugi had to giggle at Yami. He didn’t even bother to dry off as if the words in his song would do it for him.

“Forward, backward, inward, outward

Come and join the chase!

Nothing could be drier

Than a jolly caucus-race

 

Backward, forward, outward, inward

Bottom to the top

Never a beginning

There can never be a stop

 

To skipping, hopping, tripping

Fancy-free and gay

I started it tomorrow but will finish yesterday,” he sang as his clothes and hair miraculously dried faster than Atem’s,

 

“Round and round and round we go

Until for evermore

Once we were behind

But now we find we are

 

Forward, backward, inward, outward

Come and join the chase!

Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race.”

 

Satisfied they were safe, Yuugi decided to practice his way to breakfast, “Show me breakfast with My Queen.” 

The mirror didn’t respond.

Yuugi frowned. That was strange, “Show me the White Queen.”

Still nothing. 

“Show me Juria.”

The mirror warped and showed a darkened image of the back of Juria sitting on the floor of a blood stained room. A black spade on the train of her normally all white dress. Yuugi gasped and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke with the strange dark room in his mind’s eye.

“My Queen? Juria, are you alright?” The Queen shifted before turning around to look at Yuugi.

Her face was wet with tears as if she had been crying for a long time, “No Yuugi...I don’t think I am.”

Running to her side Yuugi crouched down, “What’s going on? Where is this place?”

“My heart,” she choked out through a sob, “It hurts so bad...”

Yuugi pulled back, concerned, “Well then we need to get you to a doctor.”

“No, pet. You don’t understand,” Juria sat up and pulled down the left side of her bodice revealing her chest.

If Yuugi was apprehensive with that action, he didn’t know how to describe how he felt about the next. The Queen tore into her flesh with her finger nails at her sternum and pulled her ribs back to reveal her heart. He watched in shock as blood coated her bodice. The White Queen's heart wasn’t even a heart. It looked like a ball of flesh pulsing haphazardly. Further more, it looked half the size of a human heart. Each time it would pulse the Queen looked as if she was in a lot of pain.

“What the hell is that?”

“I told you that the King gave me his heart-”

“Yeah but I didn't think you meant literally!” Yuugi interrupted, “Is that even a heart? I mean… You can’t just pop open your ribs like that. It’s impossible!”

Juria attempted a smile despite her anguish, “When he was killed, my devastation poisoned his heart and it quickly began to die. I started going crazy because his heart kept me sane. So my brother did the only thing he could think to do to save me. He gave me the half of his heart we’d protected all this time.”

“He is functioning with only half a heart!? An actual half a heart?” unfortunately, he’d shouted a little louder than he intended, “Sorry, I just… wow.” Yuugi started to feel sick and had to get up from his place in front of the queen.

She 'closed' her ribs back over her heart and stood as well, “Calm down pet. Everything will be fine. My heart ached because Seto ached, but he is better now.”

“You mean Seto’s heart ached.”

“Yes. Soon I’ll need to return it.” 

“What does it mean to not have a heart in Wonderland?”

Juria stood elegantly and smirked as if nothing had happened despite her tear stained cheeks and blood covered dress, “It means to be infected with madness. Do not worry, Pet. It’s not as bad as it sounds. It’s actually quite freeing.”

“I… I think we should get something to eat.”

“Yes. Breakfast sounds wonderful.”


	14. 11/28 Saturday

Tea and Malik rode home in her car from a game night they had at Yuugi’s house. It was a little difficult to drive in the falling snow. First snow of the year at the end of November. She started to become uncomfortable when she realized Malik was staring at her for at least the last five miles. That’s a pretty long time to stare at someone. Eventually she gave in and broke the silence, “What are you thinking?”

“I'm thinking I'm really confused,” Malik responded without hesitation.

Tea turned to give him a quick glance of confusion herself before returning her attention to the road.

“Yuugi, Joey, Ryou and Tristan, everyone. They all didn't seem bothered by my being there.” Malik raised an eyebrow at Tea and crossed his arms over his chest; his frown accusing. “You, who should really not want to talk to me as much as Joey, have been helping my sister with the museum every week for the last month and invited me over… Why?”

“Because I don't believe in holding grudges, and you've helped us and been kind to us before. I don't see why I should avoid you now,” Tea was really trying. That sounded convincing didn't it?

“If you had said that years ago I might have believed you. Now...” Malik shook his head, “You need to try a different answer. I'm not buying it.”

When all else fails get angry. That’s what Joey does and it seems to work just fine. Tea tightened her grip on the steering wheel, “Not buying it? What makes you think I'm lying to you?”

“Oh I don't know, maybe because you're lying to Yuugi about where you’ve been all month,” Malik shrugged his shoulders, “Or maybe it's because you start doing this every time I'm in the same room with you. If you're so uncomfortable, why did you ask me over?”

Tea slouched into the seat, suddenly losing the will to fight. She had to keep going though, “If you thought I hated you, that everyone hated you, why  _ did _ you come?”

“Ishizu insisted that they didn't and I wanted to see it for myself.”

“...and?”

Malik was silent for a while before letting out a long sigh after they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel his brother, sister and he were staying in, “They talked to me as if they had all this time. Like they had just seen me yesterday. I… I wasn't expecting that.”

Tea parked the car and turned it off, allowing them to just sit in the silence while watching the snow fall. “To be fair, I wasn't either. Do you still think I hate you?”

“I did. All the way up until you drove here to pick me up,” Malik shifted uneasy in the passenger seat and continued, “I felt your hatred for me Tea; just like Joey’s. It was very similar to how much I hated myself. I have no reason to think any differently now.”

“A lot has happened between then and now.”

“You can let that go so easily? I tried to kill you and your friends. I manipulated all of you.” 

“That wasn’t you.”

Malik sighed in frustration, “I heard you talking to my sister about this game night. She even made a comment to me about how surprised she was that you talked your instructor into letting you skip your recital. I know how much you love to dance. If it meant that much to you and you left, you either left to spend the time with Yuugi or you had another reason. Since you’re here instead of there, I'm going to say it's not to be with Yuugi. It didn’t even seem like Yuugi knew about it.”

“No, I didn't do this to be with Yuugi.”

Tea couldn't stop herself from turning her attention from the falling snow to Malik’s face. His violet eyes seemed even more intense and his long platinum blond hair laid against his chest. He kept his smaller frame unlike Yuugi, but still stood over Tea's height. She couldn't help but admire his sun kissed skin and angular face with defined cheekbones.

“Well...the only other person in the world that you would go through this much trouble would be for Atem, and he's not here. So I don't know. That’s why I'm confused. Why can't you just tell me what's going on?”

Tea thought she heard a bit of jealousy in his voice when he became frustrated. Now a little flustered herself at being put on the spot, she didn't know what to say. So she continued to stare out of the windshield at the falling snow. Not unusual for the end of November, but unexpected. Just like this conversation.

Malik glared her, now even more flustered and angry, “Look, if you're here because you think I can help you bring back Atem or something, you're wrong. I can't and I won't do that. Thank you for the ride and for inviting me. I had a great time...laylah sa'īdah Tea.”

She snapped to attention when she heard the car door open and Malik step out into the snow. Shit! She had to think of something to say and the thought of telling the truth made her shiver. Despite her anxiety, she opened her door as well and met him at the front of the car. “No no no! That’s NOT why I'm here. All of you-! Damn it Malik! Just because a girl has a crush on someone, one time, YEARS ago doesn't mean that I'll keep it till I die! You and Yuugi with that bull shit. Not all of us just meet our one true love right off the bat or even like them instantly. I can have a crush on who I want, for however long I want, and that has nothing to do with who I fall in love with. I'm here because I...” 

Tea rubbed her temples trying to get the words to fall out of her mouth. She tried. Lord knows she tried, but nothing was working. Maybe she needed to change tactics,  “I remember everything from the past Malik. For the last three years I have been trying to forget all of it; the good and the bad. I saw who you were behind Marik and I can’t get that out of my head. I know you think I hate you. I don’t… I never did. That hatred you thought you saw wasn't meant for you.”

Malik's eyes widened, “You never-you didn’t- but I-. I can’t believe that. Not after all I did.”

Tea couldn’t let this chance slip away. No matter how nervous she was at putting her self out there like this, “I've tried forgetting about you, but every time I meet someone new, I immediately start comparing them to you. Not Atem, not Yuugi. ...You.”

Tea didn't expect Malik to blush. Yet here he was; standing in front of her with his hands shoved in his pockets, staring down at the ground, his cheeks a shade of burnt sienna she’d never seen before, “I’m sorry… I just assumed this was about him.”

“It's not your fault Malik and I'll get over it...” Tea blushed as well, smiling to herself, “Yuugi does it to me all the time.”

Malik nodded, lifting his eyes up to meet hers, “It's snowing pretty bad… Do you want to stay?”

Tea looked deep into Malik’s eyes, satisfied with what she saw, “Yes-I mean, yeah. I probably should.”

Malik smirked at her and took her hand in his, “Let's go inside then. I'm really not used to this cold.” 

She laughed, wrinkling her nose and entangling her fingers in his, “Just wait until January.”


	15. 12/31 Thursday

Yuugi sat a large dining table set up in the middle of the Game Shop beaming. He’d invited all of his friends to eat toshikoshi soba with him, Joey and his grandpa for New Year’s Eve but he never expected everyone to show up. Even Kaiba showed up.

“Mokuba! I still can't believe you talked your brother into coming here,” Kisara squealed as she looked at the dirty dishes and good friends.

Kaiba gave her a sideways glare before Soloman started laughing, “I can't believe you all talked your parents into letting you come here.”

“Yeah...I owe my dad for life,” Tea sighed.

“Mine too. Daddy wasn't too happy,” Kisara admitted blushing.

“What do you think of the toshikoshi soba, Malik?” Tea mused from the chair next to Yuugi.

“I've never had this before. It’s amazing. Thank you for inviting me Yuugi,” Malik lifted noodles still hanging from his chopsticks from the bowl before shoving it into his mouth.

Tristan laughed. “My dad totally asked me to take him with me so he didn't have to go to my mom's side of the family's dinner.”

Everyone laughed, this year promised to be incredible. “Thank you for letting us take up the shop grandpa,” Yuugi smiled at his grandpa’s infectious laugh.

“Well it's not like anyone else was going to be in here today.”

“That’s true, and it's not like ya don't have help puttin’ everythin’ back,” Joey gave the man his signature crooked grin.

“Ha ha ha! Well I would love to stay up and play games, but I'm getting old and need a good night's sleep after all that cooking, good night everyone. Yuugi, Joey. You know what to do.”

Everyone said their goodbyes to Yuugi’s grandpa before he left the shop.

\------------

An hour later, Tristan and Ryou passed out in the living room while listening to Kohaku play on the television. Yuugi helped Kisara play Kaiba in an insanely quick game of Duel Monsters. Yuugi was still puzzled at how badly she lost when he was even helping her. Tea winked at him, “Losing your touch huh, game king?”

“Apparently.” Yuugi giggled and patted Kisara on the back, “You should never play this kind of deck again, Kissy.”

Kisara snorted in a fit of laughter infecting Yuugi as well. “I must really be a lost cause. Seto won’t bother with me either.”

“I won’t give you a new deck because you won’t devote the time into it,” Kaiba said, collecting his cards.

Kisara stuck her tongue out at him and pushed the stack of cards towards him. Yuugi cringed at how she shoved the pile of cards over to Kaiba, “And that’s how I feel about that.”

Sensing this being a touchy subject, Yuugi cleared his throat, “Okay guys. I have all of these games that we can play or we can just play Duel Monsters again.” He gesturing towards the games stacked under the game table set up in the back of the shop.

Serenity and Kisara pouted but didn’t protest, making Joey laugh, “Alright, what do the girls want to play?”

“Actually,” Tea began, “I should get going so I can take Malik home.”

Joey groaned and tapped his foot against the board games under the table, “Oh com'on. Ya can play one more game.”

Malik smirked and shook his head, “Thanks but it’s snowing and Ishizu will kick my ass if I’m not back.”

“Sisters, man,” Joey smirked, until Serenity wrinkled her nose and elbowed him square in the ribs, “Ouch! Damn it, Sis. Those are sensitive.”

“Drive safe, Tea. It was nice seeing you again, Malik,” Serenity waved, ignoring Joey’s pained groans next to her.

“Yeah,” Joey coughed, “drive safe.”

“Bye bye Tea!” Kisara turned in her chair to face Tea and wave, “Oh and don’t forget. We aren’t going on our double date next week. Seto and I have plans.”

“Oh yeah! Thanks for the reminder, Kissy. See you all at school.”

Yuugi watched Tea follow Malik to the door with apt attention. This wasn’t the first time he watched her leave with Malik. It wasn’t the first time she studied him as he pulled on his coat. Nor was it the first time they locked eyes together, speaking volumes so loud that Yuugi could hear it from across the room.  When the door shut tight behind them, he stood up from the table and forced himself to smile, “I’m going to get a drink before we decide what we are playing. Anyone else want one?”

Joey looked up at him, a unconvinced frown flashing across his face for only an instant, “Yeah, whatever you’re drinkin’ works, Yuug.”

“Me too,” Serenity sang, Mokuba nodding from the other side of her.

Kaiba ignored his request in favor of finishing putting his cards away. Kisara moved to the other side of the table and sat next to him, “We’d just like some water, please.”

“Sure thing.”

Yuugi drug himself into the kitchen alone to grab drinks. All the while thinking of Atem and Yami’s forced smiles when they left the White Castle in Wonderland. Yuugi wanted to show them what Juria had taught him about sword fighting. He was becoming quite proficient at it and proud of how quickly he’d learned everything. Juria had him so excited to tell them about it and possibly spar with Yami that their sudden departure stung. Yami and Atem stayed with him for a few days each month the last five months. This time they didn’t stay. They hardly spoke to him and forced a farewell smile to top it off. He wanted to talk to Joey and Ryou about it but with everything Joey was going through and Ryou’s disappearances with Tristan, he didn’t have a chance.

Popping open a can of soda, Yuugi resolved to hold out just a little longer for Tea. Hopefully this will all be worth it.

\------

Joey shook his head at Kisara and Serenity’s devilish grins. When Mokuba suggested playing a card game, Serenity’s face lit up. He supposed it was because of Wonderland that she happily took the deck of playing cards out from under the table and began to deal without even asking of what game everyone else wanted to play.

“Oh no, sweety. I’m okay,” Kisara smiled at Serenity and handed her card back to her. “I’d rather watch. Really,” she said, snuggling into Kaiba’s side.

Joey pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, refusing to react. The last four months were hard on him. Especially moments like this where they were so close to each other. Part of him wished Kisara was different. It would be much easier to hate her if she were the queen bitch from hell, but she wasn't. She was smart, sweet, sincere and a damn good friend to everyone. How was he supposed to compete with that? 

The king wasn't helping either. He gave Joey space... for a day. Literally one wonderland day. The next, he barged into Joey's room, sat on his sofa, and started complaining about everything; court, Kaiba Corp's board of directors and Kisara. Of course Joey kicked him out but he kept coming back. The more he came back, the more they talked, the more they kissed and the more Joey felt like an idiot. This was just like Mai and him all over again.  But he felt more confident this time. Like he'd win this one. Maybe that's why he suffered through nights like this.

Kaiba frowned at Kisara until he inspected the cards Serenity had dealt him. “Poker. You want to play poker?” Kaiba picked up his hand, glancing up at Serenity, “What are you planning on betting with?”

“We could use pennies,” Joey suggested, picking up his hand to keep from staring at Kaiba’s mischievous smirk.

“We don’t have time to wait for you to scrounge dumpsters for pennies.”

“Fuck you.”

“Seto, please,” Kisara whispered, smiling pleadingly at Kaiba, “It’s New Years.”

Kaiba glared at her, a retort on the tip of his tongue when Yuugi came back into the room with drinks. “Hey what did I miss? What are we playing?” Yuugi set the drinks on the side of the table and sat down.

“Apparently, penny poker,” Mokuba chuckled, “but I think big brother just ruined me on wanting to touch Joey’s money. Maybe you should just write out IOU’s.”

“I don’t think he can spell it,” Kaiba muttered under his breath, staring at his cards and ignoring Kisara’s evil glare or the laughter around him.

Joey locked his jaw and shook his head, “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.”

“Sorry Joey,” Yuugi sucked his bottom lip between his teeth to try and stop laughing.

Joey just ignored Yuugi’s weak apology and tried to change the subject, “Who starts? Me?”

Reaching out to collect his cards, Joey sighed at the black cloth brace on his left wrist. It was the only thing that kept Kaiba and him from trying to kill each other the last five months. Kaiba took full advantage of Joey’s hesitation to fight since he had his surgery, just like he was doing now. These were the times that he was happy Kisara was there and really pissed he left the taffey in his room. Anashi would kill him if he had to redo the surgery, but damn it if Kaiba wasn’t getting under his skin.

The next three rounds didn’t make the tension between them any better but at least Yuugi seemed to be in a better mood. His grin was almost criminal while his gaze flickered between his hand and the cards laid out on the table. Stealing a glance at his own hand, Joey cringed. He should have folded. He knew he should have folded, but he really wanted Kaiba to lose all of his money (pennies) to Yuugi. Now he was going to be out lunch money. Serenity and Mokuba were too good at this game.  Kaiba lay down the Queen of hearts face up on the table and Yuugi shot up from his chair with a triumphant shout, “Yes!”

“I don’t think you understand how to play this game,” Kaiba mused, releasing the card and starting to sit back up straight.

No sooner had his fingertips left the card when something strange started happening with it drawing Joey’s attention. Was that blood? Red liquid began to pool around the card and the normal red color of the queen drained into a pale, deathly blue. Joey squinted at the card, trying to decide whether he was seeing things or not. Yuugi’s slow step backward away from the table, made Joey's eyes widen. That meant he saw it too. Joey looked up at the others at the table, to see if they saw it as well. Serenity frowned with a knowing light in her green eyes, but Kaiba just stared down at the card. He scowled at it as if he were seeing something but couldn't decide what it was.

Joey couldn’t believe what he was seeing. A bleeding playing card? The queen of hearts specifically. He stared, gaping like fish at the haunting apparition. Thank god for Kisara’s voice cutting through his trance. “Hey...Yuugi you aren't supposed to show us your hand yet,” Kisara joked until she looked around the table at her friends, “What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

“Nothing Kissy,” Serenity said, “It's late and we are starting to see things.”

Kaiba glanced up at Kisara’s sweet innocent smile, then back to the Queen of Hearts as if she were just another card in the deck, “I fold.”

“That’s cheating, Darling. We need to start over. Yuugi showed us his hand,” Kisara gave Kaiba a mock disapproving pout.

To Joey, the card was still very much blue and covered in blood. What on earth was going on? “Yuugi wake up Ryou.”

“Don't worry about it, brother. I told you it’s nothing.”

Joey met Serenity’s stern eyes with disbelief, but he knew that look. It meant stand the fuck down. Nodding his head, he raised his hands up in defeat, “Yes ma'am.”

“It is getting late. Maybe we should start putting things back together and get to bed,” Yuugi said in a daze.

Serenity yawned. “Yeah, mind if I crash on the sofa Yuugi?”

“Not at all.”

“I’d better take you home, Kisara,” Kaiba said, hesitating for a moment before picking up all of the cards.

Joey watched Kaiba set the deck down, blood covering his hands. It brought back memories of the night he met the king after he’d killed everyone at court. Kisara continued to smile, oblivious to everything, while she let Mokuba help her up and the three of them headed for the door. They said their goodbyes, but Joey kept his eyes on Kaiba's bloody hands around Kisara's waist. Before he could stop himself, he called after them, “Be careful goin’ home.” Kaiba stopped to look back at him and made Joey feel like he needed to explain himself, “It's snowin’ out pretty bad...we’re probably gonna call Tea and make sure she got home safe.”

“I'll text you Joey,” Kisara and Mokuba said in unison before they erupted in laughter.

Kaiba smirked, ushering the laughing pair out of the door. Once they left, Serenity's voice changed to match her tone from Wonderland, “Everyone still seeing blood?” When Joey and Yuugi nodded, she straightened up and glared down at the deck of cards. “Joey keep staring at it with me while Yuugi gets Ryou.”

Yuugi didn't need to be told twice and he bolted for the other room. Joey held his breath, listening to Yuugi. “ Ryou please wake up this is important.”

Joey sucked in a sharp breath when the pool of blood around the playing card increased. “Hurry up Yuug!”

“Yuugi? What is it? What's going on?” Ryou mumbled before yawning.

“Please hurry. Something's wrong.”

Ryou walked into the game shop trailing after Yuugi. He hobbled over to the table and blinked a few times trying to focus on what everyone was so upset about. The instant his puffy eyes landed on the bloody deck of cards, Ryou let out a yelp. He was now wide awake. “Blood?! Why is there blood on the table?”

“Blood? There isn't anything but a deck of cards Ryou.” Tristan yawned before scowling at everyone, “You guys see blood because of being in Wonderland don't you? Serenity you too?”

Serenity gave Tristan a weak smile before Joey playfully hit Tristan in the arm, “Hey man. No back trackin’. We need to focus.”

Tristan chuckled and held his hands up in defeat, “Sorry. I'll be quiet.”

Ryou took the deck and pulled out the blue queen of hearts, “This could be the notorious insanity setting in...”

Joey shook his head, “Nah, if that were the case, the rest of us wouldn't see it.”

“A warning then?” Yuugi suggested.

Ryou held the card while it bled, dripping onto the table.

Serenity shrugged her shoulders, “A warning of what? The Queen of Hearts is already dead.”

“No...” Joey said, hesitantly taking the card from Ryou, “There ain’t a Queen of Hearts. If this is a warning, it’s predicting the death of a new Queen of Hearts.”

The card returned to normal the instant Joey set it back on the table. “You?...” Yuugi asked, an eyebrow raised.

“I guess....” Joey rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand, “We should talk ta Juria and Seto ‘bout it.”

“W-we can't talk to Juria,” Yuugi stammered, “Something is wrong with her… I-I don't want to upset her.”

“What’s wrong with the White Queen?” Serenity sounded concerned; apprehensive concerned.

“She’s having heart trouble. She’s quick to temper. And I mean temper. We lost four cards yesterday.”

“Yeah Seto’s been the same,” Joey shrugged, “It must have somethin’ ta do with ‘em being twins.”

“Then we agree to keep this to ourselves until we figure things out?” Yuugi murmured, receiving a curt nod from Joey and the others, “Okay then, let’s clean this place up and go to bed. Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year.”

\------

“Gold,” Malik kissed Tea’s bare shoulder before letting out a long sigh, “but if you want me to be completely honest with you, probably purple.”

Tea giggled, “I love purple too.”

“Mmmm my turn then? Uh...What do you like best about me?” Malik whispered, running his fingers up the side of her thigh and over her pale hip.

“Well that escalated quickly,” Tea twisted in his arms, smirking at him as she gazed into his eyes, “I don’t know yet. That’s why we’re playing this game, remember?”

“I remember,” Malik mocked, tickling her side and enjoying her laughter, “But if you had to pick right now, what makes you want to be with me?”

“That’s a different question,” she insisted, but he could hear the mirth in her voice, “You’re cheating.”

She paused before rolling the rest of the way over. Her smile softened and her blue eyes brightened with curiosity. The lamplight from the nightstand behind her made her hair and skin glow. He wished in that instant that he’d turned the other one on behind him so he could see her face better. He missed the warmth of her back against his chest. Having to suppress a shiver from being exposed in the air in the room, Malik realized just how hot Tea was. She’d complained about the room being too warm before they’d made love and again while laying there in his arms refusing to allow a blanket or sheet anywhere near her. Maybe he was being selfish in insisting the thermostat stay where it was so he could feel the sweat on her lower back and breasts and… fuck. Everywhere.

His eyes darted down over her naked body. From her full breasts over the curve of her hip to her long, powerful legs. All still slick in places from sweat that hadn’t been wiped away from her rolling over. A strange contrast to the bitter cold wind whistling outside. He licked his lips trying to focus on the ‘game’ they were playing. He wanted to know. Needed to know. “What if I answer first?”

“Alright… I guess we can make an exception.”

She sounded almost hesitant but Malik knew this was the best way. “I want to be with you because,” he began, brushing her matted hair off her face and neck to help cool her, “I regret what I did to you and your friends. I don’t expect them to forgive me. At least not for a long time, if ever. My sister still chooses her words carefully around me, my brother still watches over me waiting for something to happen, but you. You’ve forgiven me. You’ve forgiven me long before anyone has…” Malik’s voice trailed off into a forced whisper, “Even myself.”

This was much harder to say than he’d thought originally. He felt goose bumps forming on his arms under Tea’s gentle hands and his heart pounded in his chest. Malik became painfully hypersensitive to his lack of clothing, feeling the need to cover up or run. But Tea’s hand on his shoulder and the soft understanding smile on her lips kept him glued there. Gathering his courage, he said, “I want you to show me how to do that.”

Tea’s eyes brimmed with tears and her smile widened, “That’s the most romantic thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Malik smiled despite himself; his face heating up when she surged forward and smashed her mouth onto his. He pulled her closer, humming in satisfaction at the renewed warmth. Refusing to acknowledge the butterflies in his chest or what they might mean. When Tea broke the kiss she swung her leg over him, pushing him back to straddle his waist. Looking up at her, he tried to catch his breath and calm the fire in his veins.

“I want to be with you, because I believe you can make all of my dreams come true,” she whispered before placing a chaste kiss on his forehead.

Malik chuckled, resting his hands on her hips. He couldn’t let her see how much that meant to him. All of her faith, all of her forgiveness, it was too much to take in at once. “But my real answer is, who doesn’t want to be with a dancer?” he breathed huskily, “Is there any position you can’t do?”

She laughed, arching her back as she straightened, “Let’s find out.”


	16. 1/5 Tuesday

Joey woke up on the first day back to school from winter break the same way he did every school day; with Solomon banging relentlessly on the door to his room.

“I'm up, I'm up!”

“Good. Can you wake Yuugi up for me?” 

“Sure thing gramps,” Joey stretched before jumping off of the bed.

He grabbed a few of the taffy candies off of his nightstand and began to unwrap one while he searched the room for his school uniform. Damn Seto for getting him addicted to these damn candies. They weren’t even that good! But after eating them almost everyday in Wonderland, he started craving them in the real world too. They ate them every night while lying in in bed; talking with Seto about school and Kaiba Corp’s hospital after he’d finished with court shit. But Seto didn’t just eat them for taste’s sake either. He ate them while he was frustrated, stressed or upset about something. The last two months Joey picked up the habit as well, only he ate them when he missed Seto while dealing with Kaiba in the real world.

Joey dressed and walked to Yuugi's room (opening the door without knocking as usual). He opened his mouth to tell Yuugi to wake up when he saw him completely dressed and staring down at his phone. After gaping like a fish for a solid second, Joey cleared his throat, “You’re up early Yuug… Somethin’ wrong?”

“Tea just called me...”

Joey sighed, crossing the room to sit next to Yuugi, “She break up with ya?”

“Yeah sort of… Tea and I had a deal going. We were pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“Wait. What?”

“I know it sounds crazy but Tea’s dad isn’t exactly the most accepting person. He likes me so she wanted me to keep the illusion going that we’re still dating.”

“...So why are ya upset?”

“She's been with Malik since November. She didn’t tell me that until now. I don’t know. I just thought she’d be more honest with me.”

“With Malik as in…?” When Joey saw Yuugi nod, he laughed, “Sorry Yuug. I just-that's...Wow.”

Yuugi looked up at Joey and then laughed himself. “Yeah...she was right I never would have guessed. Not that I’m very good at guessing these things. I had no idea you even liked Kaiba...Speaking of that, you dick,” Yuugi chuckled and grabbed hold of his pillow to slam it into the side of Joey’s head, “I'm your best friend and I didn't know about that.”

Joey held his hands up in defense, chuckling, “It wasn't like I had admitted it ta myself, ya know. Ya were one ‘o the first people ta know.”

“Ah huh. Mai doesn’t count right?”

Joey felt his face heating up. Carding his hand through his hair, he shrugged his shoulders, “Yeah well, Mai figured it out on her own...”

“Yeah I can see that,” Yuugi smiled, shoving the phone in his pocket, “Tea said she needed to talk to me and she wasn't going to do this over the phone. I'm supposed to talk to her after school.”

“And...”

“And seriously, Joey? Are you going to do this to Kaiba when they break up?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t please. Just because Kisara and Tea aren't ‘the one’ doesn't mean they aren't our friends.”

“Yes but you have Yami and Atem,” Joey didn't understand, but he was trying to.

“Maybe...” Yuugi sounded lost.

“Why do you say that?” Joey regretted asking. He knew damn well why Yuugi said that.

“They have been acting so distant from me the last few times I saw them. Atem didn't even say goodbye really.”

“Yuug… I gotta tell ya something...” Before Joey could say another word, Soloman burst into the room.

“What are you boys doing?! You're going to be late for school. Now off with you!”

Joey and Yuugi jumped up from the bed and ran out the door. They practically ran all the way to school. Ryou, Tristan and Tea were already there by the time they burst through the doors. Kaiba and Kisara passed by on their way to class. 

“Late again Mutt? Why bother showing up at all?” Kaiba said in passing as he and Kisara walked down the hall. 

“Quit being mean,” Kisara scolded with a sweet grin and hit him on the shoulder, “He doesn't mean it Joey.”

Joey watched Kisara wave at him before clinging to Kaiba's arm. “I'm never going to get used to this,” Joey muttered under his breath.

Yuugi hummed, nodding in agreement just before the bell for classes rang.

\-------

Joey was asleep in class. Big whoop right? Yeah, that's what Joey thought, but this time Seto was  _ torturing _ him. “What’s wrong puppy? I thought you liked this,” Seto whispered into Joey's ear.

Joey was minding his own business; trying to be nice and let Seto sleep. Next time he wouldn’t. That’s for damn sure. 

He’d quietly scooted out of bed and tiptoed onto the onyx balcony to watch the moonlight turn the ocean to liquid silver. Leaning against the railing, he looked up into the night sky. He found it strange that the sky was so normal compared to everything else. One sun, one moon, billions of stars. Before he ended up here, he pictured Wonderland to be always sunny even during the night. Full of puffy white clouds and rainbows or something, but it wasn’t like that at all. It was like looking up into normality and realizing you can’t touch it. 

Just when his guard was down Seto snuck up behind him and firmly pressed him against the railing. Joey somehow managed to push him back, giving the King the perfect opportunity to reach into Joey’s silk sleeping pants. 

Seto's hand took a hold of his hardening member. “I'm in class ya dick,” Joey bit out before a moan.

“All the more reason to touch you. You must be bored,” the King purred before kissing and licking the crook of Joey's neck, “I promise this will wake you up.”

“Ya better finish this before someone wakes me up or so help me god...”

The King of Hearts laughed. “How about I do better? If you can stand this torture and the rest of the day without touching yourself, I will make your 'night' with me one you will never forget.”

“Tempting offer...” Joey responded, no longer able to think with the King's hand stroking him.

Giving in entirely, he closed his eyes and melted into the pleasure.

\-------

“Joey come on wake up...class is over,” Yuugi shook Joey's shoulder.

“Who? What?” yawning Joey looked around, “Awww damn it...”

“It’s lunch time Joey. Come on I know you're hungry,” Yuugi giggled and patted his shoulder.

Joey turned his head away from Yuugi and his friends. He knew he was blushing and he really didn’t want to explain why to everyone. So he stood up from the desk and closed his school uniform jacket. Mentally thanking the school for making him wear it, he followed Yuugi out of the classroom and to the lunch table. He was going to kill Seto for this, but between the promise and those hands, he wasn’t going to say no.

“There you are sleepy head. Come sit by me!” Kisara waved and patted the empty chair next to her.

He took a deep breath, smiling back at her, “Where's the smug bastard? Am I gonna get a comment about fleas if I sit there?”

“He won't do that,” she smiled, “and he won't be back until later today. He had to talk to Principle Morrin about needing to miss some classes for business meetings. The hospital has been fully running for a month now. Did you see it?”

“Yeah I did, I had my surgery there,” Joey lifted his arm to show his soft cast on it.

“Oh yeah, how foolish of me...” Kisara glanced around the noisy cafeteria before staring into Joey’s eyes, “Joey. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Yuugi whistled and raised his eyebrows before turning to Joey, “I’ll see you later Joey.”

He watched Yuugi leave and began to feel vulnerable. Instead of standing around and looking stupid, he gave in and sat down, “What’d ya want?”

“You know Seto better than anyone, aside from Moki… I need some advice.” 

“Woah wait up,” Joey could feel his face heating up even with his nervous laughter. “Look, no one know’s that stuck up pain in the ass better than he does. If ya wanna know somethin’, just ask him. The only thing I can say is ta beat whatever ya wanna know outta ‘em.”

“Don't play coy with me Joey,” Kisara’s sly smile made him feel even more uncomfortable, “Seto reveals a lot of himself to you, even if it’s by accident. I've noticed it and I know you have too. He spends a lot of time with you Joey.”

Joey stared at her in disbelief; trying to decide what her angle was. She was dating Kaiba, that meant she had an angle. Even though Kaiba had a really funny way of making ‘idle conversation’ with Joey, there was no reason for her to suspect their bickering had any value. It didn’t. Did it? 

“Kisara, If you think that: ‘Why does it smell like wet dog in here? Oh, it’s just Wheeler.’ and ‘Fuck you. I hope the brakes fail on that piece of shit limo ya got.’ is a normal conversation ta have among friends, I’m seriously concerned about your relationship and you in general.” Joey shook his head as she roared with laughter, “I still say deck ‘em.”

Kisara laughed. “Yeah, I guess I could do that...but I don't want to hurt his feelings.”

“Are we talking about what I think we are talking about?”

“I think so?” Kisara’s brows knitted together in confusion, “I know he's so sure about how he feels by how he treats me but I'm having second thoughts. I love spending time with him, but… We are going to a big dinner and he says he has other things planned for tonight. He’s so excited. It’s hard to tell for everyone else but for us...” 

“Don’t deck him then,” Joey snickered, not knowing whether to be elated or concerned himself, “I do the same thing I guess; dive head first into everythin’. I don't really know what ya should do...”

“I know you do the same thing,” her smile suddenly became very sad. Even her eyes glistened da little bit, “Seto talks about you a lot. Did you know that?”

“No I didn't,” Joey muttered, still a little skeptical and not understanding where the conversation was going at all.

Kisara took in a deep breath before letting it out, “I hope I'm doing the right thing.”

“Well...Ya gotta do what ya gotta do,” Joey stood up to leave and join Yuugi, when he paused mid step to turn around, “Kaiba waits for everyone ta let him down. If you want my advice, don’t.”

She turned her attention to him with a strange glint in her eyes, nodding her head in thanks. Joey gave her a confused look before dropping it and leaving the table. As he sat down next to Yuugi he let out the breath he was holding. Did he seriously just tell Kisara not to break up with him? Was that what she meant? Fuck. “That-I don't know, Yuug. These last couple weeks...”

“I know what you mean. I think it's starting to get to us,” Yuugi said picking at his lunch.

“I think you’re right or somethin’ big is gonna happen.”

“Or both,” Ryou chimed in.

“Or both.”

\-----------

“Wheeler!” 

Joey stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of Kaiba's commanding voice. What did the asshole want now? “Kaiba!” Joey mock shouted in response and turned around, walking backwards next to Yuugi, “What do ya want? I’ve got things ta do tonight.”

“I'll see you at the shop and tell you how it went, bye Joey,” Yuugi whispered before making his other friends keep walking down the school hallway.

Joey stopped walking and stared after Yuugi with a look of sheer abandonment when Kaiba stopped just in front of him. Clearing his throat to get Joey’s attention, Kaiba continued in his commanding, pain in the ass tone, “I wanted to know how your wrist is doing. Anashi has been complaining about you only making it to half of your follow up appointments.”

“It's doin’ great. Yeah I keep sleepin’ in. Apparently Gramps is the only alarm that wakes me up anymore,” he snickered, continuing to stare at his cast and trying not to pay attention to how close Kaiba was.

“Good.” 

Kaiba stood there for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face. Joey knew that look well. It was the look that Seto gave him when he wanted to talk about something serious. “I'm not going to sue you over my wrist if that's what you're thinking,” Kaiba’s eyes widened, making Joey laugh, “Well now you're at least a part of the conversation. What’re ya really wantin’?”

Kaiba blinked, resuming his usual scowl, “I didn't thank you for your statement to Officer Brody and the Police Chief. I'd be in jail right now if you hadn't said anything.”

“Only took ya, what? Seven months? Kisara really is doin’ somethin’.” 

Kaiba frowned at the taunting. 

Joey tried to hide his smile when Kaiba seemed to stumble on his thoughts again, but his curiosity was eating away at him. If Kaiba didn’t pick up the pace he was going to beat it out of him, cast or not.

“Did you...” Kaiba's eyes darted from Joey’s to something past him, “Is that a cat in the school?”

“Wow that's way off topic...” Joey muttered and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Everything is off topic unless it’s involving food with you Mutt,” Kaiba retorted before gesturing ahead of him, “It looks like a Cheshire cat.”

That caught Joey's attention. “Where?” He turned around to see a cat sitting in the hallway staring at them. Then it stood up and leisurely strolled towards the main office. “That's a tabby cat. There ain’t no such thing as a Cheshire cat.”

“Hmm. Old habit," Kaiba mused absentmindedly, "I used to tell Moki that all the cats we saw were Cheshire cats. He’s so gullible.”

“Well, we better get the little guy outta here. I mean-I better get him. Don't ya have a dinner ta go ta?”

Kaiba looked at his watch and shrugged his shoulders, “I have time.”

Joey blinked at him before walking towards the main office. Was Kaiba trying to spend time with him? Or was that conversation with Kisara making him more aware of what Kaiba did? Joey continued down at the hallway and into the open office looking around for the cat, “Here kitty, kitty. Come’er. Trust me, you won't like it in here when the school closes.”

“It can't understand you, mutt. It probably doesn't like flea bitten strays either.”

Looking up, ready to give the CEO a piece of his mind, Joey faltered. Kaiba was smiling at him. Just like The King of Hearts did when he was playing with him. Of all of Seto's expressions that was one of his favorites. 

Joey darted his eyes back down, away from Kaiba before he was too taken by it, “If you're not gonna help, ya can go away.”

Kaiba laughed, stepping around him to look in Morrin's personal office. Joey huffed and snuck a glimpse of Kaiba’s back side before he disappeared into the office. His heart skipped a beat and he breathed out through his nose. Kisara’s coy smile came to mind when he told her he didn’t know Kaiba. He knew every inch of Seto, but he still felt like he didn’t know Kaiba. The thought made his shoulders slump and his eyes drop to the cheap carpet. Why did Kaiba pick her?

When he returned his attention to the secretary's desk he was looking under, Joey screamed. That tabby cat wasn't a normal cat at all. Kaiba was right the first time. Before Joey could think or move or even breathe, the gruesome beast laughed. His face and claws covered in blood as he spoke, “The Queen is dead. Off with her head.”

Kaiba sauntered into the room with little concern, “Scared of your own sha- What is it?” 

Joey saw Kaiba’s black dress shoes from under the desk out of the corner of his eye.  Somehow, he managed enough sense to kick into protective mode, “STOP!”

“What is going on?!” Kaiba demanded but stopped just as Joey had asked.

He stared at the cat as it began to disappear one part at a time. The bloody grin faded last and officially made it to Joey’s ‘most fucked up things he’d ever seen’ list. He pushed himself back away from the desk as if it were on fire when it was now safe for them. His heart had never raced so much in his life. 

While Joey struggled to catch his breath, Kaiba bolted over to the desk and looked under it. Immediately, he grew frustrated looking underneath the secretary’s desk at absolutely nothing. Yanking Joey to his feet, Kaiba glared at him, “What is going on with you? There is nothing there!”

“There’s nothin’ there. You're right. Nothin’ there,” Joey breathed heavily and tried to make sense of what was going on with his adrenaline making his mind spin at a thousand miles an hour. “The Queen is dead? What the hell does that mean?”

He had to look like a madman to Kaiba; muttering under his breath and rambling about nothing. So he wasn’t surprised when Kaiba grabbed ahold of his shoulders and shook him once to get him to pay attention, “What are you talking about Joey? What has you so scared?”

Joey looked at Kaiba with a very pleading expression, “I’m fine. Probably a mouse or something. I dunno. We just need ta go. Kisara will kick my ass if you’re late for this. She's really excited.”

Kaiba’s scowl deepened and Joey felt the weight of his gaze. Kisara would be angry with both of them but that was still a shit excuse. “Fine,” Kaiba shoved him backwards against the wall and walked past him.

Joey decided to let that little ‘love tap’ go for now. He really just wanted out of there. They left the office in a hurry, rushing down the empty halls towards the front doors. Just before he could touch the door handle, he noticed something about the emergency case on the wall. “Hey Kaiba...”

“What now?” 

“Why would the ax be missing from one of those fire emergency things?”

Just then the janitor walked by pushing a cart of cleaning supplies. He paused for just a moment to huff in frustration, “That's been missing for two months. The principle's not worried about it so I wouldn't worry either.”

Kaiba and Joey shared a look before Joey whispered, "Not even gonna ask..."

Then Joey had a frightening thought. Off with her head.

\-------

Bursting into the game shop to see Ryou and Tristan in the middle of a very private conversation. Neither even flinched. Must be a pretty deep conversation. On any other day Joey would have eavesdropped, but today was not the day.

Ryou fiddled with the ends of his hair, his face flushed and eyes downcast, “I can't Tristan...I just...I don't want him to hurt you.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Joey shouted so that they would know he was there. 

“Oh Joey. You’re back, sweet!” Tristan blushed nervously as they both turned to face him.

“NO not sweet. I saw the Cheshire cat.” Joey said breathlessly pulling Ryou out of Tristan’s arms.

“WHAT?!” Tristan and Ryou yelled in unison.

“It's real and it's here, and it was covered in blood. There was another murder and the only clue I have is him saying the Queen is dead.”

“Just like the card at New Years...” Ryou sighed scratching his head.

“What the hell is that supposed to even mean?! The Queen is dead?” Joey pulled at his hair hoping it would help him think better, “Where’s Yuug? Oh yea, talking to Tea that's right... When's he gonna be back?”

“Not tonight. Apparently they have A LOT to talk about.” Tristan wiggled his eyebrows comically.

“This is serious man!” Joey let his hands drop from his hair, “I’m startin’ ta think he’s talkin’ ‘bout Juria.”

“Then we need to tell Yuugi,” Ryou said, giving Joey a cheerful and reassuring smile, “Don’t worry. Everything’s going to turn out.”

Joey pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and sent a hurried message about checking on Juria. He was missing something. He just hoped it didn't cost someone their life. Staring down at the phone, he waited for a message back.

\-------

Yuugi and Tea walked into the museum and met Malik in front of a large and grand golden framed mirror.

“Tea, Yuugi. Look at this! It’s a donation from the London museum,” Malik said, gesturing towards the enormous object.

Yuugi cringed when he saw it; realizing just how he’s much rather be back in Wonderland. Practicing with the mirror in the white castle, watching Atem draw back his bow while they were hunting or listening to Yami sing ‘turtle soup’ while he cooked. Tea on the other hand ran up to it and checked herself out in the mirror. Malik laughed and watched the girl with love, a kind of love Yuugi never had for her. Yuugi let out a long sigh. She really was safe wasn’t she?

“Taw'am roHi, focus,” he chuckled. “I'll go get us something to drink.” Malik kissed her cheek and then walked away.

“Yuugi thank you for coming and thank you more for not shouting.”

“I'm not going to yell at you. We had a deal.”

“I need to tell you...” Tea walked back over to Yuugi and took his hands in hers. “I told you a few months ago that I loved someone...”

“Yeah Malik I get that now.”

“Shush Yuugi. I'm trying to explain.” Tea scolded before she looked down at their hands. “I thought if I told you you’d try to talk me out of it.”

“Why would you-”

Tea cut him off with a look that screamed ‘really?’ “You might be over what happened in the past but you still think Malik is dangerous. You still watch him constantly and I’m sure you picked up on us because of how closely you are watching for something to happen.”

“I just-No I don’t. I mean I don’t mean to,” Yuugi’s shoulders slumped, “I’m sorry Tea. Maybe I owe both of you an apology.”

“Don’t worry about it. I just wanted you to know you aren't alone. Still best friends?”

“Always!”

“We need to find a way to keep you in Wonderland so you can be with them.”

“I...I may have messed that up already.” Yuugi hung his head trying not to let the feeling consume him.

Tea touched Yuugi's face and opened her mouth to speak when laughter cut through the air, “Mai?! What are you doing here?”

Mai stepped out of the shadows of the mirror with the guy Yuugi had met before in her apartment right behind her. Mai looked different, mad, but that wasn't what got his attention. The bloody ax in her right hand held that.

Mai ignored everyone in the room aside from Yuugi. Her black eyes were strangely glued to his and he found he couldn’t look away. “Should I kill them my love?” She mused before licking the blade of the ax and slicing her tongue.

“Hmmm yes. That cat is a bother to the Creator,” Masumi purred into her ear.

Yuugi's eyes widened when Mai raised the ax and charged at him. He blinked, trying to break from the strange spell she had on him. Panicking and acting on instinct Yuugi started to step backward when the ax came down. The blade grazed the entirety of his chest and abdomen as he fell backwards, cutting his shirt open. The pain tore through him and blood seeped out of the fresh wound. Mai brought the ax up again, and Yuugi screwed his eyes shut. The clang of metal above him made Yuugi open his eyes. Mai snarled when she was pushed backward allowing Malik to step in between her and Yuugi. He watched Malik continue to block her random and frantic slashes with the ax with skill Yuugi didn’t know he had. Yuugi just stared at them, clutching his bleeding chest until Tea grabbed his shoulders and helped Yuugi to his knees. She too stared at the fight scared to death. 

Masumi walked over to Yuugi, grinning madly. He snapped his fingers and a top hat appeared out of nowhere. He set it on his head and, despite the pain, Yuugi understood. “The Mad Hatter?! You are here!” 

“Good eyes,  _ Kitten _ ,” Masumi mockingly purred.

“Don’t you dare call me that!” Yuugi growled, attempting to get to his feet to fight. 

Tea tightened her grip on Yuugi’s shoulders and he realized he didn’t have the strength to fight her and overcome the pain at the same time. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small tabby cat up by the far corner of the mirror. Before his eyes it grew in size to a monstrous beast. The weight of the monster caused the mirror to slide down the wall where it leaned. As it slid down the wall and onto the floor it knocked Malik and Mai over sending them toppling onto the glass of the mirror with a loud shattering sound. 

Yuugi and Tea covered their faces in an attempt to shield themselves from the flying glass only to realize there wasn’t any. When they looked around after the mirror lay face up on the ground, they realized the room was empty. Everyone was gone.

“No no no! Malik!” Tea ran to the mirror and climbed on it.

Yuugi cringed in pain but pushed himself to crawl over to her, “Tea...”

“What happened to him? Why isn't he here?” Tea cried, her voice breaking and a sob shook her shoulders.

“He's in Wonderland...” Yuugi whispered, crawling onto the mirror next to her and leaving a trail of blood behind him. Holding his chest as he lay down on it, Yuugi motioned for Tea to join him, “Go to sleep Tea...”

“But Yuugi…” she sniffled, brushing his bang’s out of his face, “You are really hurt. You need to go to the hospital.”

Blood began to pool around Yuugi, but he just smiled and stayed still, “Lay down and go to sleep.”

Tea did as he asked her. 

Yuugi coughed, finding it hard to breath and stay awake. Before exhaustion and lack of blood took over, Yuugi dialed 119. When he laid the phone on Tea’s hip he noticed she was already asleep. He could hardly breathe, and felt like he was being electrocuted, torn apart and set on fire all at the same time. He’d never been in pain like this before and it scared him. The loneliness, pain and guilt welled up in his eyes making the room blur. He blinked tears away and tried to calm himself. 

Closing his eyes, the sound of Yami’s voice filled his ears and he couldn’t help but sing along, “Will you walk a little faster?’ said a whiting to a snail. ‘There’s a porpoise close behind us and he’s treading on my tail. See how eagerly the lobsters and the turtles all advance! They are waiting on the shingle will you come and join the dance.”

\------- 

Kaiba checked the dashboard clock after he pulled out of his gated drive, 4:45. Nothing pissed him off more than being late and it was all that damn mutt’s fault. His knuckles turned white from his tightened grip on the steering wheel. Wheeler being a waste of time was one thing, but Kisara not calling or texting him, wondering where he was, really put him in a sour mood. Maybe he was moving too fast like she’d said to him the week before. After checking his phone again, Kaiba felt more like they weren’t on the same planet than just not on the same page.

Parking his car near the curb of Kisara’s house, he took a deep breath and just stared up at it. He checked his phone again for any messages from her but still, nothing. Mokuba had texted him good luck on his date and he had hundreds of emails to sort through later that night but nothing out of the ordinary. He turned his car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition, exiting the car in one quick stride. 

His thoughts were so scattered he didn’t realize he’d reached the door until his foot scrapped the stoop. Pushing the doorbell, he turned around to glance back at his car; the surprise he had for Kisara. A special dragon edition of a car he had made for them. She wouldn’t know the name of it, but that wouldn't matter to her. 

When Mrs. Brody didn’t burst through the door to give him an uncomfortable hug, Kaiba turned around to face the door. He reached for the doorbell again when he noticed the door wasn’t even shut. “Mrs. Brody, I’m here to pick Kisara up,” when no one answered, Kaiba pushed open the door and stared inside, “Hello?”

The staircase leading upstairs blocked most of the view of the house but he knew the living room was straight ahead. He always saw Kisara’s parents watching some kind of show from the doorway, but today the house was eerily silent and dark. He stepped inside, pushing the front door open a little more. About to shout for Kisara, Kaiba’s voice died in his throat and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. The desire to either retreat to his car or run upstairs to make sure Kisara was okay fought for his attention but he refused to panic. Rolling his shoulders to get rid of the feeling on his neck, Kaiba casually reached for the light switch on the wall. That’s when he started  _ seeing _ a reason to be afraid. The light switch panel was hacked to pieces; live wires sticking out of the whole in the wall. Kaiba realized that the power to the house was out upon further inspection at a distance; the wires that shouldn’t be touching weren’t sparking.

He thought about yelling for Kisara again but knew that was a stupid idea. If someone was in the house, they already knew he was there and he didn’t need to advertise that he was moving from the front door. Kaiba reached inside of his pocket for his phone, keeping his eyes on the staircase and the dark living area. When he glanced down at the phone he breathed out a sigh of relief. Kisara had messaged him, but the message was just jumbled up nonsense. In the time it took for Kaiba to realize that Kisara was probably hurt and couldn’t type, he’d already pulled Mr. Brody’s gun from under the foyer table where he always kept it and bolted upstairs. He didn’t care who was there or if they were still there while he loaded the gun at the top of the stairs. Kaiba stared down the dark hallway at the only room with an open door; Kisara’s room. 

Each door he passed, he noticed slashes in them from some kind of weapon; an ax or machete most likely. His stomach knotted and bile rose in his throat thinking about it. When he came to Kisara’s doorway, he stopped and listened. Nothing. Preparing for the worst, he dialed 119 and pocketed his phone. He could still hear it ringing and the operator’s muffled voice but nothing else happened. Surprised by no other sounds still, he let out a shaky breath. Whoever it was in the house must be gone. They were probably frightened off when he called out when he first arrived. 

The thought of the house being empty gave Kaiba enough confidence to step into Kisara’s room. When his eyes landed on her, sitting at her vanity with her back turned to him, he held his breath with the last shred of hope that she was alive and alright. Noticing the lack of marks or any evidence that someone else was in this room, he took a couple more steps inside, “Kisara?”

Silence.

He thought about saying something else to her until he saw her reflection in the vanity more clearly. Her skin was white as a ghost and her eyes had lost their glow.

She was dead.

Kaiba tried to back up away from her, but her bed stopped him. He sank onto it and stared at her.  An ax covered in blood laid head down on the ground with her right hand draped around the handle. Blood dripped from the fingertips of her left hand into a puddle near her chair. He kept staring at her, trying to make sense of the ax and the blood. She killed herself; that much was obvious, but why? The more he thought about ‘why’ the more it hurt; the more it hurt the more he turned that hurt into something he knew more about. Hatred.

Kaiba didn't remember hearing the ambulance arrive or the call to the police afterwards. He didn't see Kisara’s parent’s bodies but he heard the officers mentioning how they were hacked to pieces. He didn't hear what the EMT said to him or remember how he drove home. He didn't answer Mokuba when he asked how the date went.

He somehow arrived in his room, locked the door, and turned off the lights. Unable to find the desire to do anything besides sleep for an eternity, he crossed the room to his bed and laid down. He thought about getting up and doing more work, but the pain in his chest, the warmth against his back and the heavy weight on his eyelids convinced him otherwise. Sleep was the answer this time.

**Author's Note:**

> So... what did you think? Let me know :D
> 
> In case you're wondering, these chapters are set up by day and wonderland day. Example 5/13 Friday is a normal Friday and 5/13 Un yadirF (the mirror reflection of Friday) is a Wonderland Friday. Because I set up the chapters by days, some are significantly longer than others. I promise in the grand scheme of the story it's so much easier to understand. Thank you so much for reading(again).


End file.
